Irány a nagyvilág
by lutavero
Summary: Egy pillanat is mindent megváltoztathat.Hablaty és Fogatlan egy véletlen folytán megértik egymást.Ám ekkor üt be a baj: egy baleset és minden megváltozik. Messzire kerülnek Hibbanttól és a biztonságos otthontól egyenesen egy veszélyekkel teli sárkányfészekbe.Új és veszélyes sárkányok/vikingek.Mi lesz Hibbanttal,amikor támad az új ellenség?Hablatyék visszatérnek valaha?
1. A kezdet

_**Kezdet**_

Már vagy fél napja repültünk Fogatlannal egyhuzamban. Mindketten elfáradtunk és kicsit ingerlékenyek is lettünk. Hisz mi mást csinálhat az ember egy ilyen szép napon, mint hajkurászni az ikreket. Sóhajtok egyet. Pont ma kellett elindulniuk a birkahajtásra. Asztrid csendben repül mellettünk Viharbogáron. Mindketten a földet nézzük már órák óta.

-Nem hiszem, hogy erre jöttek Hablaty. És lassan be is fog sötétedni. – ad hangot Asztrid az én gondolataimnak. – És nem hiszem, hogy mi is sokáig bírjuk idefenn.

-Tudom, de valahol lenniük kell nem? – nézek rá kérdőn Asztridra. – Tudod mit? Te indulj vissza Hibbantra és nézd meg, hogy a többiek sikerrel jártak-e. Mi még maradunk egy kicsit.

-Ugye tudod, hogy apád ennek nem igazán fog örülni. – mondja keserűen. – Alig fél éve használod csak a műlábadat. Ne menjünk inkább mi tovább?

-Ne, Bogár még nem bírja olyan jól ezeket a hosszú utakat. Nyugi, nem megyünk már sokkal messzebbre. Fogatlan is nemsokára teljesen kész lesz. – a barátom erre egy igen erőteljes morgással válaszol.

-Csak mondom, hogy én nem tehettem semmit, fogtad magad és leléptél, mielőtt megakadályozhattalak volna. – mondja Asztrid kicsit gúnyosan. Remek, legalább ez megvan.

-Igen, pontosan ez történt.

-Akkor menj, mielőtt megakadályozlak. De siess, nem tudom, hogy apád meddig lesz visszatartható ezzel a kifogással. – azzal megfordítja Bogarat és elindul visszafele.

Erre csak forgatom a szemem. Még ha apám utánam is akarna jönni, ahhoz sárkányra lenne szüksége. Ami még mindig nincs neki, pedig lassan a faluban mindenki szerzett már egyet. És igen, már a lábam is fáj egy kicsit. Ha úgy vesszük, ez az első igazi hosszú távú repülésem vele.

-Rendben pajti, ketten maradtunk. Még a Féreg-szigetet nézzük meg. Aztán mi is visszafordulunk, jó? – simogatom meg a fejét. Hiszen máshogy nem igazán tudunk kommunikálni.

Ahogy repülünk, egyre sötétebb és hidegebb lesz. Ez nem túl jó, hiszen már csak az kell, hogy lecsapjon ránk egy hóvihar és akkor aztán végünk. Az ikreknek semmi nyoma, és ami talán a legrosszabb, a szigetet sem látjuk. Csak a nagy és sötét felhőket mindenütt. Nagyon nem tetszik ez. És ekkor feltűnik valami. A felhők miatt eddig nem vettem észre, de most már biztos vagyok benne: Fogatlan fokozatosan ugyan, de ereszkedik. Próbálok állítani a pedálon de nem csinál semmit. Ahogy hátranézek, a legnagyobb félelmemet látom beigazolódni: a farok szárnyunk megfagyott! Most már kiértünk a felhőkből. Fogatlan hiába próbál emelkedni, nem tud.

-Gyerünk pajti, próbáld meg, csak egy kicsit bírd még ki!

Viszont ez sem segít. Most már teljes sebességgel zuhanunk. Fogatlan orrát egyre feljebb húzom, hogy talán hátha segít ez majd valamit, de csalódnom kell.

-Vigyázz! – kiáltom el magamat mielőtt becsapódnánk a földbe.

Fogatlan vette a lapot és amilyen szélesre csak tudta, kitárta a szárnyát. De már nagyon gyorsan, túl gyorsan zuhantunk. Így ezzel sem igazán tudta lassítani a becsapódásunkat. Csak annyit ért el vele, hogy még több fát letarolt. Amikor leérkeztünk a földre, nem is igazán földre érkeztünk, hanem már a hóba. Mivel amilyen mázlink van még a hó is elkezdett esni. Remek, ez aztán tényleg a mi formánk. Fogatlan szárnya nem működik, egy teljesen ismeretlen szigeten landoltunk és ha nem sietek, itt fogunk, legalábbis én, halálra fagyni.


	2. A kő

Amilyen gyorsan csak tudtam, igyekeztem Fogatlan felé. Az ütközéstől egy kicsit elkábult.

-Hé, pajti, gyerünk, kelj fel! Meg fogunk fagyni, ha továbbra is idekinn maradunk. – próbálom felrázni a barátomat. Ő morog nekem valamit, de nem igazán értem mire akar célozni. – Bocs pajti, de nem értelek. Mit szeretnél?

Ő az orrával a fák felé bök. Ahogy követem a tekintetét, kiszúrok egy dombot. Nem sokkal messzebb tőle egy hegyet. Hát persze! Ahol hegyek és dombok vannak lennie kell barlangnak is.

-Értem, tehát úgy gondolod, hogy ott találunk majd barlangot, ahol megvárhatjuk, amíg eláll a vihar? – a vihar, ami most már egyre erősebben tombol. Az biztos, hogy idefagyunk, ha nem találunk menedéket. – Akkor gyerünk! Csak találunk fedezéket! – azzal megindultam az erdő felé.

Szerencsémre Fogatlan nagyon hamar átvette tőlem a vezetést. Én nem igazán tudtam olyan könnyen mozogni a hóban, mint ő. Főleg két okból. Az egyik az, hogy már nagyon fáztam és egyre nehezebben tudtam taposni a havat. A másik pedig az, hogy a műlábamat még nem teszteltem hóban, így fogalmam sincs, hogy meddig bírja, vagyis mikor adja meg magát és törik el. Na jó, ezt az utolsót inkább száműzöm a fejemből. Ha ezen is elkezdek agyalni, akkor biztos, hogy idekinn fogok megfagyni. Ahogy Fogatlan után baktattam a hóban és nézelődtem, rá kellett jönnöm, hogy itt nem igazán lesz szerencsénk. Sehol nem látni egyetlen barlangot vagy egy kis sziklapárkányt, ami alá be lehetne húzódni. Minden jeges és a domboldalak is elkeserítően simák. Ekkor érünk el egy tavat. a teteje már csupa hó, tehát már biztos befagyott. Fogatlan is erre gondolhat, mivel fogja és megkaparja a tetejét. Egy kis kapargatás után talál még vizes havat, de a legtöbb helyen már látszódik a jéghártya. Tehát ha vizet szeretnék, akkor muszáj lenne jeget törni. Fogatlan idegesen morran egyet és elindul tovább, balról kerülve a tavat. Én viszont kiszúrok valamit. A tó másik oldalán mintha látnék valami kiszögellést. Talán most szerencsével járunk. Csak egy baj van: a kiszögelléshez jobbra kell továbbindulni. akkor most mit csináljak? Menjek tovább Fogatlan mögött a hóba keresni a semmit vagy menjek tovább egyedül megnézni valamit, ami miatt akár egyedül fagyok halálra. Hisz Fogatlan nem fogja tudni, hogy merre mentem. De egy próbát megér. Ahogy elindulok a hóban és próbálok utat törni magamnak érzem, hogy nagyon gyorsan fáradok. Sürgősen kéne találnom egy fedett helyet. A hó is egyre magasabb és a hőmérséklet is folyamatosan esik. Végre sikerül elhagynom a tavat. A ruháim a hó miatt sokkal nehezebbek és vizesebbek lettek. És mindez az ikrek miatt! Miért is kerestük őket? Elvégre eddig is hajkurászták a birkákat, de most sárkányháton sokkal messzebbre is elkóborolhattak. Végre elérem a kiszögellést, de csalódnom kell. Valóban ott van, de távolról sokkal nagyobbnak látszott. Viszont amikor körbejárom, úgy érzem, mintha valami üregesre léptem volna. Ahogy lekaparok róla egy kis havat kiszúrok egy nagy és lecsiszolt kőtáblát. Addig söprögetem, amíg meg nem látom a körvonalait.

-Egész nagy darab. – mondom ki félhangosan. Aztán mintha látnék rajta valami lyukat. Hát persze, ezt fel lehet emelni! Olyan, mint valami csapóajtó.

Ekkor meghallom, hogy Fogatlan közelít felém. A hóban csak nagy nehezen tud megállni így nem kis adagot kapok a nyakamba. Látszik rajta, hogy nem igazán boldog, hogy itt talált meg.

-Bocs, hogy nem mentem utánad, de kiszúrtam ezt. – bökök rá a kiszögellésre. – Gondoltam, hogy egy próbát megér és nézd mit találtam. – mutatok rá a kőlapra. – Segítesz felemelni vagy még egy adag havat kapok tőled a nyakamba?

Fogatlan kis habozás után morran egyet, és elkezdi szaglászni a követ. Remek, a jelek szerint akkor majd később büntet meg ezért. A vihar most már sokkal erősebben tombolt, mint eddig. Muszáj lesz sietnünk, már ha nem akarunk idefagyni. A kőlap viszont csak nagy nehezen akart elemelkedni. Hiába próbálkoztunk a lyuknál, nem működött. Biztos odafagyott, hisz ki tudja, mióta van már itt.

-Nem melegítenéd meg egy kicsit pajti? – nézek rá a barátomra. – Akkor talán fel tudnánk olvasztani a jeget.

Fogatlan gondolkodik egy kicsit, de megteszi, amire kértem. Óvatosan elolvasztja a kő körüli havat. Egyszer csak azt hallom, hogy valahol a kő alatt csöpög a víz. Tehát tényleg be volt fagyva. És most végre sikerül megemelnünk a követ. Amint egy kis rés keletkezett, Fogatlan az orrával azonnal alátámasztott és így biztosak lehettünk benne, hogy nem fog visszazuhanni. Már majdnem teljesen felemeltük, amikor Fogatlan egy nagyot lökött rajta a fejével és így végre meglátthattuk a lyukat. Valami sejtelmes kék fény világította be az egészet. Biztos valami patak vize miatt világít, gondoltam. amíg Fogatlan a kővel volt elfoglalva én beugrottam a lyukba. És végre sikerült találnunk egy barlangot. Bár kicsit vizes lett a hó miatt, de jobb mint a semmi. Viszont sehol nem láttam a kék fényt adó patakot. Csak egy másik kisebb barlangot. Épp indultam volna megnézni, amikor fogatlan is leugrott mellém. Látszott rajta, hogy nem igazán boldog, amiért odafenn hagytam. Óvatosan megsimogattam a fejét.

-Nyugi, hisz látod, végre találtunk egy barlangot. Elvégre ezt kerestük. – a kék fény viszont nem hagyott nyugodni. Biztos van ott valami, arról viszont ötletem sincs, hogy mi. – Mit gondolsz pajti, megnézzük?

Fogatlan erre csak még jobban morog. Én viszont most nem figyelek rá, hanem átbújok a lyukon a másik barlangba. És ekkor meglátom a fény forrását. Rengeteg jeget rakott itt valaki egymásra. És a legtetején egy kéken ragyogó kő van. Tehát ezért van itt világos. A másik barlangban Fogatlan egyre hangosabban morog. Aztán egyszer csak meglátom a fejét a lyuknál.

Nyugi, hisz látod, hogy nincs itt semmi csak ez a kő. Azért arra kiváncsi vagyok, hogy mi miatt ilyen fényes. – azzal nyújtom a kezemet, hogy elvegyem. Nem kell vele sokat szenvednem, azonnal ki tudom szedni.

Ám amint a tenyeremben tartom és meghallok valakit, kis híján elhajítom a követ.

**-Tedd le azonnal! Lehet, hogy veszélyes!**

Valaki hozzám szólt. De hisz nincs rajtam és Fogatlanon kívül senki a barlangban. Vagy mégis?


	3. Egy jóbarát

_**Egy jóbarát**_

Pléhpofa nagyon mérges lesz ám rám. Így hagyni, hogy Hablaty egyedül elrepüljön. Nem valami nyerő ötlet. De azt fogom mondani a főnöknek is amit Hablatynak. Hogy nem bírtam megállítani, otthagyott minket. Viszont így is nyugtalan vagyok. Az egy dolog, hogy Fogatlan egy éjfúria, de akkor is, pótfarka van, ami bármikor újra eléghet vagy megfagyhat, vagy csak szimplán elszakad. És akkor mit csinálnak majd? Mi sem vagyunk ott, hogy segítsünk nekik, ha történne valami. Nem, mi a biztonságos otthon felé repülünk. Bogár viszont fáradt, ahogy Hablaty mondta, ő még nem bírja lovassal a hátán ezeket a hosszú repülőutakat. Már látni lehet a sziget körvonalait. Nem tudok dönteni. Hagyjam magára Hablatyékat és menjek haza, hogy Bogár kipihenhesse magát vagy forduljak vissza és kockáztassam Bogár egészségét? Ekkor kiszúrom, hogy más sárkányok közelednek felénk, így esélyem sincs visszafordulni. Sóhajtok egy nagyot.

-Gyerünk kislány már nincs sok hátra. Amint hazaérünk, pihenhetsz egy nagyot. – simogatom meg a szárnyát.

Bogár erre válaszul belegyorsít egy kicsit. Hihetetlen, hogy egy évvel ezelőtt, nem is, fél évvel ezelőtt képes lettem volna őt megölni. Ha nincs Hablaty, akkor Viharbogár sem lenne. Már nem választ el sok a házunktól, amikor egy sárkány átvág előttünk. Dühösen nézek el utána és észreveszem Takonypócot.

-Te megőrültél? Nem láttad, hogy itt repülünk?!

Bocs édes, de most sietnem kell! – nevet rajtam Takonypóc.

Hihetetlen, hogy egy viking lehet ennyire idegesítő is. Az már csak hab a tortán, hogy a legjobbnak hiszi magát. Eddig is ideges voltam, de Takonypóc még jobban felhúzott. Nagyon zsibbadt vagyok, hiszen egész nap csak lovagoltam. Még szoknom kell az egészet, nem is értem, hogy Hablaty hogy bírja ilyen sokáig. Gyorsan leszállunk a házunk előtt és épp a kötelet szedem le Bogárról, amikor megjelenik mellettem Pléhpofa.

-Á, Asztrid, jó sokáig elvoltatok. De hogyhogy csak ketten jöttetek vissza? Nem Hablattyal voltál? – kérdezi tőlem. Hát ez jó lesz.

-De igen, az ikreket kerestük.

-Miért, hisz végig itt voltak a faluban a jakokat döntögették el. Néma Sven éppen most állíttatja fel velük az összeset.

Ettől kicsit megdöbbenek. Egy egész napot szántunk az ikrek keresésére miközben végig itt voltak. Ezt nem fogják megúszni! Viharbogárt is teljesen kifárasztották. Ám ekkor, mint egy villámcsapás, félelem lesz úrrá rajtam. Én tudok az ikrekről de Hablaty nem. Ő továbbment keresni őket. És ki tudja hol van vagy milyen bajba került. Gondolom az arcomon is látszik a félelem, mert Pléhpofa aggódva szól hozzám:

-Hablaty hol van?

-Nem tudom! Nem messze járhattunk valami Féreg-szigettől, amikor azt mondta nekünk, hogy forduljunk vissza, ő még keresi őket. Azzal indokolta, hogy Bogár már fáradt. Ám mielőtt bármit is tehettem volna, belegyorsított és otthagyott minket.

-Egyedül repült tovább ilyen időben? – kérdezi dühösen Pléhpofa.

-Miért, mi történt?

\- Látod a felhőket a távolban? – mutat a tengerre Pléhpofa. – Viharfelhők, sőt egész biztosan hóvihar közeledik. Gothi is megjósolta, egész nap a védekezésre készültünk. És Hablaty odakinn van ilyen időben. Belegondolni is ijesztő.

-Hóvihar lesz? – kérdezem aggódva.

-Nem lesz. Van. A Féreg-sziget környékén már biztos havazik. Látod a hajókat? – mutat rá néhány javításra váró hajóra. – Azok a Láptenger-sziget mellett horgásztak, amikor lecsapott rájuk a vihar. És onnan már nincs messze a Féreg-sziget.

Semmi kétség, Hablatyék bajban vannak. Ezért akartam én visszafordulni, mert éreztem ezt. Már nincs sok naplementéig, és ha Gothinak igaza van, akkor a hóvihar sincs már messze.

-Meg tudod mutatni, hogy Hablaty merre indult pontosan? – ráz fel Pléhpofa a gondolataimból.

-Nem, mindenhol víz volt. És Bogár is fáradt. De ne aggódjon főnök, biztos hamarosan itt lesznek a fiúk is. – mondom mosolyogva, de én se hiszek magamnak.

Ám mielőtt a főnök egy szót is szólhatna, egy robbanás hallatszik a Nagy Csarnok felől. Pléhpofa otthagy minket. Egyre csak a horizontot kémlelem, és Hablaty felbukkanását várom. De nem történik semmi. Bogár már vagy órák óta alszik. Remek, legalább ki tudja pihenni magát. És egyszer csak mindennél jobban megrémülök. Már régóta sötét van, talán már éjfél is elmúlt. Felnézek az égre és nem azt látom, amit szeretnék. Egy éjfúria körvonalai helyett havat látok. Sűrű pelyhekben hulló havat. Tehát tényleg baj van. És ekkor végre döntök. Nem fogok itthon ölbetett kézzel ülni és várni, amíg Hablaty veszélyben van. Ott lenne a helyem mellette és segítenem neki. Felpattanok az ablakom mellől és egy tarisznyát veszek elő. Pont megfelelő a mérete, belefér majd a cuccom, ha már nem kell. Előszedem a téli kabátomat és belegyömöszölöm a tarisznyába. Viszont ki tudja, talán Hablatynak is kéne valami. Csendben kiosonok a házból és futva indulok a főnök háza felé. Csak van otthon neki is egy téli kabátja nem? Már nem választ el sok a háztól, amikor kinyílik az ajtaja és kilép rajta a főnök és Bélhangos. Én pedig nem tudok mást tenni, mint bevetődök az egyik bokor mögé. Nem a legjobb búvóhely, de ez is megteszi. Hallom, hogy beszélgetnek valamiről.

-Nem kellet volna már visszaérniük?

-Nyugodj meg, nincs semmi bajuk. Ha az a nagy rém se tudott velük elbánni, akkor egy kis hóvihar sem fog megkottyanni nekik!

-Csak a lábát vesztette el…

-És semmi más! Él és virul és boldogabb, mint valaha. Ahelyett, hogy itt aggódsz, segíthetnél a műhelyben egy keveset.

Csak ennyit hallok az egészből, de ez is elég. Nem csak én aggódok. Kibújok a bokor mögül és futva továbbmegyek. Óvatosan benyitok a házba. Sötét van odabent, de hamar megszokom. Felmászom az emeletre és ki is szúrom Hablaty kabátját. Ott van az ágyán. Óvatosan leemelem és ráfektetem a karomra. Rendben és most tűnés innen. Rohanok vissza a házamhoz és igyekszek mindenkit elkerülni, hogy még véletlenül se tudjanak kérdezősködni. Bogár még mindig pihen. De most már muszáj lesz felébresztenem.

-Gyerünk kislány, ébresztő dolgunk van! – mondom hangosan és bemegyek a tarisznyámért. Sokkal jobb idebenn az idő, mint odakinn. Te jó ég, hogy fázhat most Hablaty. Kiveszem a tarisznyámból a téli kabátomat, és berakom Hablatyét helyette. Gyorsan felöltözök és visszamegyek Bogárhoz. Kicsit még kótyagos, de már biztosan kipihente magát. Felpattanok a hátára a tarisznyámmal együtt és rákötöm a kötélre, hogy biztosan ne essen le.

-Rendben, induljunk. Találjuk meg a barátainkat.

Azzal felszállunk Bogárral. Csak egy cél lebeg a szemem előtt ebben a viharban. Minél előbb megtalálni a fiúkat.


	4. Megértve

_**A/N: Íme itt is a történet 4. része. :) Szívesen fogadok bármiféle észrevételt/ötletet. :) Ez az első történetem, tehát mha kritikát kapok, az csak segíteni tud. :)**_

* * *

_**Megértve**_

Valaki hozzám szólt. Vagyis inkább rám szólt. De mégis ki, ki lehetett? Hiszen nincs itt senki csak én és Fogatlan.

**-Hagyd már békén azt a követ! Nem hallod Hablaty?!** – egész biztosan itt kell lennie valahol. A nevemet is tudja. De honnan? – **Hablaty, ha nem jössz ki onnan, esküszöm …**

-Fogatlan?** – **nem, az nem lehet. Biztos csak képzelődöm. Hogy tudna Fogatlan beszélni hozzám? És én mégis hogy érthetném meg?

**-Az ég szerelmére Hablaty, gyere ki abból a lyukból, mielőtt még beomlik!**

Amilyen gyorsan csak merek, visszamászom Fogatlanhoz a barlangba. Ő szemlátomást örül nekem, mivel azonnal odajön hozzám és nekem dörgölődzik. De amikor észreveszi, hogy a kő még mindig a kezemben van, morogni kezd.

**-Jaj Hablaty, miért van még mindig nálad? Dobd el még mielőtt valami történik**. – azzal megpróbálja kiütni a kezemből. Én viszont magasabbra emelem a kezemet.

-Várj ezt mondd még egyszer!

**-Mondom, dobd el, még mielőtt… **\- hirtelen gondolkodó fejet vág. – **Hogy értetted azt, hogy mondjam el még egyszer?**

-Úgy ahogy mondtam. Még egyszer hallani akartam ezt a mondatot. – most már biztos, hogy Fogatlan szólt hozzám az előbb. A jelek szerint ő is úgy meg van döbbenve, mint én.

**-Te értetted, amit mondtam?** – kérdezi hüledezve.

-Igen. És most is.

**-De hogy? Hogy lehet ez? –**a saját döbbenetemet látom viszont az arcán.

-Nem tudom. – ez teljességgel lehetetlen. Hogyan tudnék fogatlannal beszélni?

**-Biztos van rá valami értelmes magy….** – mondja, miközben elfordul. Így véletlenül kiüti a kezemből a követ. És hirtelen már csak a morgását hallom. Viszont amint hozzáérek a kőhöz, újra értem. – **Mármint nem lehet, hogy-** és elveszem a kőről a kezemet.

-Megvan! – mondom talán túlságosan is lelkesen. Elvégre nem mindennapi, hogy az ember a sárkány-barátjával ilyen könnyedén tud beszélgetni.

**-Mi van meg?** – kérdezi érdeklődve Fogatlan.

-A kő! A kő miatt értelek! Ha nem érek hozzá, csak a morgásodat hallom! De ha nálam van, akkor minden szavadat értem!

Fogatlan is olyan hitetlen arcot vág, mint én. De hirtelen nagyon belelkesedek. Eddig csak találgathattam arról, hogy Fogatlan egy-egy mozdulatával mit akar mondani. De most végre megértem! Annyi kérdésem van hozzá! Persze nem mostaniak és néhányra jobb lett volna korábban választ kapni, de akkor is. Végre válaszokat kaphatok. Gondolom az örömöm kiült az arcomra is, és Fogatlan most érdeklődve fordul felém.

**-Minek örülsz ennyire?**

-Annak, hogy végre megértelek téged! Hogy most már nem találgatnom kell, hanem tényleg értelek! És annyi kérdésem is van! Nem is tudom, melyikkel kezdjem. Talán a..

**-Hé, lassabban!** – mondja Fogatlan. – **Egyszerre egy problémával foglalkozzunk.**

-Milyen problémákról van szó?

**-Az kicsit sem furcsa neked, hogy egy kísértetiesen izzó kő miatt hirtelen megértesz engem? Mivel engem ez nagyon zavar. Mi miatt van ez? Ki csinálta?**

-Ezek miatt nem hiszem, hogy aggódnunk kéne.

**-És mit csinálunk, ha történik vele valami? Mondjuk hirtelen tüskés lesz meg ilyenek.**

-Rémeket látsz, ez csak egy kő, semmi ilyen nem történhet. Nyugi. – még mindig repesek a boldogságtól, hiába aggodalmaskodik itt nekem Fogatlan. Végre értem!

**-Igen, csak egy kő ami túlságosan is sejtelmesen világít. És mi lesz, ha történik veled valami, miközben a kezedben tartod?**

-Semmi bajom nem lesz, nyugi. De ha attól megnyugszol, ha bármi furcsát észlelek a kövön, azonnal eldobom magamtól, jó?

**-Nem fogod itthagyni, jól sejtem?** – néz rám kicsit durcásan.

-Dehogy fogom! Ehhez hasonló dolgot nem fogunk még egyszer találni, abban biztos vagyok! – mondom magabiztosan. – Mennyivel könnyebb lesz ezután minden! Könnyebben tudunk repülés közben, sőt minden egyes pillanatban könnyebb lesz a kommunikációnk!

**-Annyira ne éld bele magad**. – forgatja a szemét a barátom. – **Mi van ha nem akarok válaszolni a kérdésekre?**

-Ugyan, te olyat nem tennél. – vakargatom meg az álla alatt. Fogatlan pedig azonnal megadja magát és élvezni kezdi a kényeztetést.

**-És ha nem tudok válaszolni rájuk?**

-Akkor felteszem a következőt. – nem fog ilyen könnyen lerázni.

**-Jó, akkor halljam az elsőt**. – mondja és lefekszik a fal mellé, én pedig nekidőlök az oldalának.

-Szerinted ezzel a kővel csak téged, vagy a többi sárkányt is megérthetem?

**-Nem tudom, majd megtudjuk. Mert?**

-Csak, hogy ha hazamegyünk Hibbantra, akkor fel tudjak rá készülni, és hogy ne nézzenek még nagyobb bolondnak, mint eddig. Erről jut eszembe, a farkad kiolvadt már?

**-Még nem, de még biztos kell neki egy kis idő**. – húzza elém a farkát Fogatlan. Rendesen befagyott, sőt egy két helyen jégcsapkezdemények is látszanak rajta.

-Nem fáj, hogy így megfagyott?

**-Nem dehogy, már megszoktam, hogy rajtam van. **

-Értem. És a családodra emlékszel?

**-Nem, nem igazán maradt meg róluk emlékem. Meg hát mi sárkányok sosem rágódunk a múlton, mindig csak előre tekintünk.**

-Oké, és hogy bírod ennyire a hideget? És hogy vagy képes a sötétben tájékozódni? És..

**-Nyugi, egyszerre csak egy kérdést.** – forgatja újra a szemeit. Muszáj rajta mosolyognom. Tehát válaszolni fog a kérdéseimre. És kezdetét veszi az egész éjszakán át tartó kérdésáradatom.


	5. A titok

**A titok**

Hirtelen nem is tudom, hogy hol vagyok. Csak fekszem a földön a sötétben, a kellemes melegben. Aztán megrohannak a tegnapi nap történései. Tudok beszélni Fogatlannal, a barátommal. Végre megértem. Erre aztán olyan izgalom lesz úrrá rajtam, hogy nem bírtok többé a földön feküdni. Felpattan a szemem és épp felülnék, amikor valami keménybe beverem a fejemet és így újra a földön fekszem. Mégis mi van fölöttem? Mibe vertem be a fejemet? Ám a következő pillanatban ismerős morgást hallok.

**-Hablaty? Felébredtél már?** – hát persze, biztos Fogatlan szárnya van fölöttem. De mégis mikor takart be vele? Azt viszont a jelek szerint nem vette észre, hogy bevertem a fejem a szárnyába.

-Igen. – válaszolom kicsit kótyagosan és ekkor Fogatlan felemeli végre a szárnyát. Már felkelt a nap, legalábbis innen lentről úgy látszik. De ki tudja, lehet, hogy csak valami érzéki csalódás.

**-Akkor jó, végre leléphetünk ebből a barlangból.** – azzal feláll mögülem. – **Úgy néz ki, hogy a hóvihar már véget ért. És a farkam is kiolvadt**. – tartja elém a szárnyát. – **Vagy még várnunk kéne a repüléssel? **

-Nem, szerintem már jó lesz. – nézem meg közelebbről a szárnyat. Szerencsére a jég nem tett benne kárt, nem szakadt el sehol. Legalább hazajuthatunk. De hogy hogy fogom bírni a hideget, azt nem tudom. Bármikor jöhet egy újabb hóvihar, és ha nem lesz sziget ahol leszállhatunk.. Nem inkább nem is gondolok erre. – De mielőtt elindulnánk, nem ártana enni valamit nem?

**-De, egyetértek.** – mormogja Fogatlan miközben nagyokat nyújtózik. Ki tudja, hogy menni ideig feküdt mögöttem. – **De hol akarsz horgászni? Az a tó be volt fagyva.**

-Ki tudja, talán már kiolvadt. – azzal kimászom a barlangból. Ahogy felállok és szétnézek hihetetlen változást látok. A nap hétágra süt, a hó is olvadozni kezdett. A madarak is csicseregnek némelyik fán. Fogatlan is felmászik mellém és azonnal elindul a tó felé.

**-Hát, reméljük, hogy kiolvadt már. Ha nem, akkor mit csinálunk?**

-Esetleg kiolvaszthatod egy plazmabombával. Vagy felszállunk és szétnézünk egy kicsit a szigeten.

Az út hátralévő részét csöndben tesszük meg. Fogatlan megy előttem és tör nekem utat a hóban. Én viszont úgy érzem, hogy mindjárt kiugrom a bőrömből. Annyi kaland után végre tudok beszélni a barátommal és megértem. Már ez a horgászat is mennyivel egyszerűbb lesz így! Arról nem is beszélve, hogy a többi kalandunk is mennyivel egyszerűbb lesz. Érteni fogom, hogy Fogatlan mit vár tőlem. És ha a többi sárkányt is megértem, például az otthoniakat… ám ekkor nekimegyek valaminek

**-Valami baj van?** – néz rám a barátom. Észre sem vettem, hogy megérkeztünk a tóhoz. Egy két helyen már megolvadt a jégréteg, de nem igazán tökéletes. De arra csak elég lesz, hogy horgászni tudjunk.

-Mi? Ja nem nincs semmi. Csak gondolkodtam… Mi lesz, ha hazaérünk?

**-Mire gondolsz pontosan?**\- néz bele mélyen a szemembe.

-Hát.. erre. – mutatom fel a követ. – Megértelek téged, sőt nagy eséllyel a többi sárkányt is. De mit fogok csinálni, ha hazaértünk? Ez a kő.. egy hihetetlenül nagy ajándék… De a többi viking előtt nem használhatom. Mit csináljak, pajti? Beszéljek erről valakinek? Apámnak vagy Asztridnak?– nézek rá kérdőn.

**-Nem tudom. Nyilvánvalóan nem fogod eldobni a követ.** – néz rám szúrósan. – **És igen, értem a problémát. Nincs ötletem. Szerintem tedd azt, amit jónak látsz. Ha akarod elmondhatod akinek akarod. De hazafelé majd csak kitalálunk valamit, nem?**

-De, remélem. – mosolyodok el Fogatlan válaszától. – Akkor most horgászunk vagy nem?

**-Mi az hogy**. – mondja és egyenesen rálő a jégre, ami hatalmas robajjal szétrobban és a hideg vízpermet minket is beterít. Hát, elaludni most már biztosan nem fogok. Hirtelen egy hideg szellő söpör át a tó fölött és megborzongok. Ki hitte volna, hogy egy ilyen hóvihar jöhet ilyenkor. Tegnap reggel még igazi nyári idő volt, erre most… Ám ekkor meghallom, hogy valaki a nevemet kiabálja. Értetlenül nézek szét és ekkor kiszúrom..

-Ez Asztrid és Viharbogár. – mondom döbbenten Fogatlannak. Mit ne mondjak, nem számítottam rájuk. Ám ekkor bepánikolok. Mit csináljak? Mondjam el Asztridnak, hogy mit találtunk? Nem fog bolondnak nézni? Vagy inkább ne mondjak semmit? Nem tudok dönteni és amikor ránézek Fogatlanra, és nem azt látom az arcán, amit vártam volna. Várakozóan rám néz, várja, hogy döntsek. Az időm fogy, döntenem kell. Sóhajtok egy nagyot és gyorsan belecsúsztatom a csizmába a követ úgy, hogy ne érjen a bőrömhöz. – Most egy ideig nem foglak érteni pajti. – nézek rá szomorkásan. – De amint tudom, újra előveszem a követ.

Fogatlan erre csak nyüszög valamit ám ekkor leszáll mellettünk Viharbogár. Asztrid pedig leugrik róla, odafut hozzám és megölel engem.

-Annyira örülök, hogy végre megvagytok!- mondja és egy kicsit erősebben szorít magához, én pedig reflexből visszaölelem. – Úgy aggódtam értetek. Jól vagytok? Nincs semmi baj?

-Nem, nincs. Csak némi kényszerpihenőt tartottunk. Tudod, a szárnya miatt. – mondom. - Én is örülök nektek Asztrid.

-Várj, elhoztam a kabátodat. – azzal elenged és odamegy Viharbogárhoz. Leveszi a táskáját és kihúzza belőle a téli kabátomat. – Gondoltam szükség lesz rá.

-Mi az hogy, köszönöm! – mondom és azonnal belebújok. Rámosolygok Asztridra, aki erre megkönnyebbülten sóhajt egyet.

-Annyira aggódtam. De nem csak én, apád is. Éreztem, hogy valami baj lesz, erre tessék, itt talállak titeket.. Hol is? Ez nem a Féreg-sziget, nem?

-Nem, még életemben nem hallottam erről a helyről. Úgy látszik, találtunk egy új szigetet. Tényleg, az ikrek még a vihar előtt megkerültek? – kérdezem aggódva, mikor eszembe jut, hogy mégis hogy kerültünk erre a szigetre.

-Nem is tűntek el. Végig otthon voltak míg mi idekinn kerestük őket. – mondja a vikinglány kicsit grimaszolva. – De ne aggódj, nem ússzák meg szárazon.

Nem tudok haragudni az ikrekre. Ha nem indulunk el megkeresni őket, akkor soha nem találom meg a követ. Ekkor felbukkan mellettem Bogár és érdeklődve kezd el szaglászni, mire Fogatlan rámorran egyet_. Biztosan elmesélt neki mindent_, jövök rá. Hát persze, miért is hallgatta volna el? Csak nekem kell erről titkolóznom egész életemben. Remek.

-Ő is aggódott ám érted. – jön oda hozzánk Asztrid. – Nem láttam még ilyen gyorsan repülni, az biztos. Van valami cuccod még, vagy indulhatunk végre haza?

-Mi, ja nincs semmi. Csak ma még nem ettünk semmit. – nézek rá Fogatlanra, aki erre közelebb jön hozzánk.

-Akkor visszafelé horgászunk majd Fogatlannak. Neked még van egy kis sült halam. – mondja és felpattan Viharbogárra.

-Rendben, akkor szerintem indulhatunk is. – ülök fel én is a sárkányomra és Asztridékat követve felszállunk. Miért féltem neki elmondani a követ? Miért? Ő a barátom, nem az ellenségem. Aggódott értem, eljött utánunk és erre, tessék, egy ilyen fontos dolgot eltitkolok előle. Fogatlan morran egyet, és tudom, hogy neki is valami hasonló járhat a fejében. A legigazibb barátunk előtt van egy titkunk. De ha neki nem mondtuk el, akkor mégis kinek fogjuk? És erre azonnal tudom az elkeserítő választ: senkinek.


	6. A vita

_**Jaj, megvannak az első követőim. :D Srácok, bearanyoztátok a napomat. :) Igyekszem hosszabb részeket hozni mostantól. :) Sőt, a 7. rész is már a hosszabb részekhez fog tartozni, ezt megígérhetem nektek. :) Ha van bármiféle észrevételetek, írhattok privátba is, de a reviewsoknak is örülnék. :)**_

* * *

_**6.rész – A vita**_

Már órák óta folyamatosan repülünk Hibbant fele. Az idő is egyre hidegebb, arról nem is beszélve, hogy Viharbogár és Asztrid már vagy két napja nem aludtak. Így érthetőbb is, hogy ilyen lassan haladunk. Mindketten csöndben repülünk, egyikünk sem szól egy szót sem. Asztrid nyilván azért, mert már fáradt, én viszont a bűntudatom miatt képtelen vagyok megszólalni. Hogy voltam képes egy ilyen fontos dolgot elhallgatni előle? Pont előle? Ám ekkor valami, pontosabban valaki felráz a tűnődésemből.

_-És akkor tényleg megért minket?_ – hallok egy magas hangot, mire érdeklődve dőlök előre Fogatlan fejéhez.

**-Igen, de ezt már ezerszer mondtam neked**. – ez már egy sokkal mélyebb. És ekkor leesik. A kő nyilván elmozdult a csizmámban, így hallhatom most őket. Tehát Fogatlan tényleg elmondta Bogárnak a titkomat. Remek. Tehát tényleg nekem kell titkolóznom egész hátralévő életemben, míg Fogatlan bárkinek elmondhatja a történetet.

_-És most is ért minket?_

**-Nem, most biztosan nem.** – válaszolja kicsit csüggedten Fogatlan. Ezen muszáj mosolyognom. Nyilván nem tudja, hogy újra hallom őket, de most lebukott. Ugyanannyira örül ennek a kőnek, mint én. Hiába próbálta titkolni, hiába próbált rávenni arra, hogy dobja el a követ. Ő is örül annak, hogy megértem. Óvatosan megsimogatom a fejét, mire dorombolni kezd.

_-Milyen jó lenne, ha én is ilyen könnyedén tudnék beszélni a lovasommal, mint te! Ne érts félre, Asztriddal jól kijövünk, de mégis…. Ha megértene, mennyivel könnyebb dolgom lenne már. – _mondja Bogár sajnálkozva.

Kicsit bűntudatot érzek, hogy kihallgattam őket, de arról nem tehetek, hogy a kő elmozdult a csizmámban. Gyorsan megigazítom, és a következő pillanatban már újra csönd vesz körül. És ekkor végre kiszúrom a távolban Hibbant körvonalait.

-Úgy látszik végre hazaértünk. – mondja Asztrid. Mosolyogva fordulok felé, mire ő is visszamosolyog.

-Igen. – mondom és még egyszer megvakargatom Fogatlan fejét.

Hibbant mindig is gyönyörű hely volt, de így, a naplementében. Csodálatos. Ahogy közeledünk és egyre nagyobbnak látszik a sziget, kiszúrok valamit. Hajók állnak a kikötőben. De nem a halászhajóink. Hanem a csatahajóink.

-Szerinted mi történhetett? – kérdezem hangosan.

-Nem tudom, de nem tetszik. – jön azonnal a válasz Asztridtól. – Nagyon nem tetszik.

-Talán apám tudja a választ. – ugrik be hirtelen és kérem Fogatlant, hogy gyorsítson. – Megyek, megkérdezem tőle. Mondjuk egy óra múlva az arénában? Addig hátha megtudok valamit.

-Rendben, ott találkozunk. – azzal lekanyarodnak az aréna felé. Vagyis a Sárkányiskola felé.

Fogatlannal igen hamar beérünk a kikötő felé, ahol mindenfelé vikingek tűnnek fel, és mindenki fegyvereket cipel. Ahogy továbbhaladunk a házunk felé, csak még többen lesznek.

-Te látod valahol apámat? – kérdezem Fogatlantól. Ő most csak morgással válaszol. Ja persze, a kő. Hihetetlen, hogy milyen hamar megszoktam, hogy beszélgetek vele. Épp megigazítanám, hogy értsem a barátomat, amikor észreveszem, hogy belép a házunkba. – Ott is van! Gyerünk, hátha ő tud valamit erről.

Amint leszállunk a házunk előtt, leugrok a barátom hátáról.

-Várj meg itt pajti,jó? Sietek vissza. - vakargatom meg gyorsan az állát és benyitok a házunkba. Odabenn minden csöndes, csak a tűz ropogását hallani. Apám ott ül az asztalnál, fejéhez egy kisebb jégtömböt szorítva. Tehát tényleg komoly baj van. De amint észrevesz, megváltozik az arca.

-Hát végre itt vagy. – mondja. – Mégis merre jártál? Ilyen időben?

-Nem tudtam, hogy hóvihar lesz! És az ikreket kerestük. – mondom és becsukom magam mögött az ajtót. Épp elindulnék apám felé, amikor ő tovább folytatja a mondandóját.

-Az ikreket? Mikor ők végig itthon voltak? Te pedig újra életveszélybe sodortad magadat? Miért nem jöttél vissza Asztriddal? Miért indultál tovább?

-Azért ez így nem igaz. Nem sodortam magamat életveszélybe.

-Akkor a hóviharban való röpködést egy műfarokkal rendelkező sárkánnyal minek hívod?

-Nem tudtam volna nyugodtan hazarepülni abban a tudatban, hogy az ikrek valahol odakinn vannak! Biztosra kellett mennem és… Jöjjek haza Asztriddal mikor ők ki tudja hol vannak?! Ezt te sem gondolhattad komolyan…

-Hablaty, elég! – szól rám mérgesen apám és én érzem, hogy ezúttal messzire mentem. Csöndben nézem apámat, aki mérgesen néz vissza rám. – Miért nem fogod fel, hogy ez most komoly? Hadüzenetet kaptunk, és ha a sárkányokkal lett volna valami probléma, akkor…

-Várj, mi? Hadüzenetet kaptatok? – indulok döbbenten az asztalhoz, ahol egy nyílra tekert üzenet állt. Fejjel lefelé volt, és csak néhány szót tudtam elolvasni mielőtt apám elkapta volna a lapot előlem. – Miért nem ezzel kezdted? Valami komoly dolog?

-Ne tereld el a mondanivalómat. Hablaty, ideje lenne komolyan venni a dolgokat. Nem röpködhetsz,állandóan össze-vissza, amikor neked tetszik. Fogadd el, hogy kötelességeid vannak!

-Te mégis miről…. – még be sem fejezem a kérdést, amikor rájövök, hogy apám mire gondolt. Hogy miért nem voltam itthon az elmúlt napokban. – Azt hiszed, hogy szándékosan repültem el? Hogy tudtam az ikrekről? Hogy le akartam lépni?

Apám nem válaszol, csak csendben méreget engem, és ez nagyon szíven üt. Tényleg azt hiszi, hogy ilyen felelőtlen lennék?

-Tényleg ilyennek gondolsz engem? – töröm meg az idegőrlő csöndet.

-Feladataid vannak Hablaty, amiket…

-Tudom én is, hidd el! Nem vagyok…

-Egyszer főnök leszel Hablaty! Ezt nem szabad elfelejtened! Nem lehetsz ilyen nemtörődöm! A saját szórakozásodnál előrébb kell helyezned a néped szükségleteit! – vágja a fejemhez apám, mire döbbenten hátrálok néhány lépést. Még soha nem beszéltünk erről a témáról. Soha. Azt persze tudtam, hogy egyszer én leszek a főnök, de ahogy így letámadott…

-Hogy érted, hogy nemtörődöm? – kérdezem halkan.

-Hablaty, ezt nem kérdezheted komolyan! Nézz körbe! Igen, elhoztad a békét a sárkányokkal, de… azóta semmit nem csináltál. Eljársz felfedezni, veszélyekbe sodord saját magadat és néha a többi sárkánylovas életét is! Ezt nem folytathatod tovább. Főleg nem így.

-Mi a baj azzal, hogy feltérképezem a környező szigeteket? Az, hogy valami hasznosat is csinálok?

-De ha egyszer ez nem hasznos! Egyszer még meg fogsz sérülni vagy elkapnak és akkor mi lesz? Hogy mászol ki majd ebből? Ideje lenne felkészülnöd a jövendőbeli feladatokra, mert….

-Azt akarod, hogy adjam fel minden elvemet? Hogy adjam fel saját magamat? – kérdezem kicsit megtörten. – Ezt nem várhatod el tőlem. Ezt nem fogom megtenni…

-Hablaty…

-Nem, ezt nem! Nem fogom hagyni, hogy kényed-kedved szerint alakítgasd az életemet.

-Elég legyen! Feladataid vannak, amiket ha szeretnéd, ha nem, de el kell látnod! Ha elfogadod, ha nem, de egyszer főnök leszel és muszáj lesz döntéseket hoznod. Muszáj lesz, mivel… ez a sorsod, fiam.

-És ha én nem akarom ezt?

-Az kár mivel ez valami olyan dolog, amibe nincs beleszólásod!

Erre aztán mindketten elhallgatunk. Még soha nem veszem így össze az apámmal. Egyszer sem. Még amikor kitagadott, az sem volt ehhez fogható. Mielőtt bármelyikünk is akár csak egy szót is szólhatna, hallom, hogy nyílik az ajtó és belép rajta Bélhangos.

-Csak nem zavartam meg valamit? – kérdezi vidáman. Amikor megérzi a feszültséget, máris idegesebben folytatja. – De ha mégis, akkor elmehetek, később is visszajöhetek egyeztetni a dolgokat Pléhpofával. Nincs semmi komoly, csak a hajókkal lenne valami…

Maradj csak, nem zavartál meg semmit. – mondom számomra is idegen hangon. Apámmal még mindig farkasszemet nézek, így látom, hogy mit váltanak ki belőle a szavaim. -Épp indulni készültem Fogatlannal. Tudod találtam néhány feltérképezetlen területet.

-Hablaty, ezt…

-Nyugodtan beszéljétek csak meg a dolgokat. Ez biztos fontosabb, mint amiről mi beszéltünk.

-Hablaty! Elég.. – apám épp elindulna felém, amikor én megfordulok, kilépek a szabadba és bevágom magam mögött az ajtót.

Fogatlan ott fekszik a földön, és engem vár. Elégre megígértem Asztridnak, hogy beszámolok neki a történtekről. Ahogy elindulok felé, érzem, hogy a kő újra hozzáér a bőrömhöz.

**-Végre itt vagy! Mi tartott eddig?** – kérdezi vidáman, ám én nem válaszolok azonnal, csak felülök a hátára, és kérem, hogy induljon. Ő egy szó nélkül felszáll, de amint a kikötőt is elhagytuk, aggódva szól hozzám. – **Valami baj van?**

-Nincs semmi komoly. – válaszolom kicsit mereven. – Csak akadt némi dolgunk. Benne vagy? – kérdezem vidáman, pedig szívem szerint kiabálnék. De már csak miatta sem borulhatok ki.

**-Mi az hogy!** – válaszolja vidáman, azzal begyorsít és messze magunk mögött hagyva a falut elindulunk a nyílt óceán felé.


	7. A sziget:1rész

Na itt is lenne a folytatás. :) Ígérem, a 8. résszel is sietek, de lehet, hogy arra kicsit többet kell várni, de lehet, hogy már a hétvégén, akár már holnap fent lesz. :9 Attól függ, hogy mennyi időm jut rá. :) Továbbra is szívesen fogadok minden egyes kis észrevételt,ötletet,kritikát. :) Igyekszem hosszabb részeket hozni(ez például a 2. leghosszabb lett végül. :) ) és most már odafigyelek arra is hogy Viharbogár Viharbogár legyen és ne csak simán Bogár. :)

* * *

A sziget 1. rész

Órák óta repültünk már megállás nélkül. Én a gondolataimba merülve feküdtem el Fogatlan hátán. Miért? Miért mondta nekem apám ezeket? Rászolgáltam volna? Vajon tényleg igaza volt vagy..

**-Biztos minden rendben van?** – ráz fel a tűnődésemből Fogatlan.

-Persze, ne aggódj.. csak elmerültem egy kicsit a gondolataimban. – veregetem meg óvatosan az oldalát.

**-Értem**. –válaszolja és így csöndben repülünk tovább néhány percig. – **Tényleg nincs valami, amiben segíthetnék?**

-Nem nincs, de ígérem, amint lesz valami szólok. – mondom, miközben felülök és odahajolok a fejéhez. – De egyelőre az is elég hogy itt vagy mellettem. – simogatom meg a fejét mire válaszul dorombolni kezd.

**-Sose hagylak majd magadra, ezt megígérhetem.**

-Kösz pajti. – mondom és igyekszem uralkodni az érzelmeimen.

Fogatlan képes volt elfogadni olyannak amilyen vagyok, nem várta el, hogy megváltozzak. Akkor apám miért nem képes erre? Vagy velem van a baj? Nagyot sóhajtva dőlök el újra Fogatlan hátán. Már nagyon későre jár, az ég is tele van csillagokkal. Egyszerűen csodaszépek. Mennyi időt töltöttem még régebben azzal, hogy az eget néztem az ablakomból minden este. Mennyit gondoltam ilyenkor anyára. Vagy arra hogy az apám bárcsak elfogadna engem és itt lenne velem, mellettem lenne amikor szükségem lenne rá. Kicsiként, vagyis kisebbként mindig is ámulatba ejtettek a csillagok. Akárcsak most is.

**-Gyönyörűek, nem igaz?** – hallom Fogatlan hangját.

-Igen, azok. – sóhajtok egyet. – Mit gondolsz, milyen messze van innen a legközelebbi szárazföld? Biztos fáradt vagy már, elvégre alig tudtál pihenni az egész napos repülés után.

**-Szerintem már nincs messze. Akkor merre induljunk? –** rázza meg magát mire halkan felnevetek.

-Amerre csak akarsz. Rád bízom a döntést.

**-Akkor jobb, ha kapaszkodsz!** – azzal belegyorsít, én pedig nevetve ülök fel a nyeregben és hajolok előre a fejéhez.

-Na, lássuk, mennyire tudunk gyorsak lenni**.** – azzal állítok a farokszárnyon és így repülünk tovább, jókedvűen és felszabadultan.

* * *

-Itt már jó lesz? – kérdezem meg néhány percnyi repülés után. De még milyen repülés volt! Teljesen felvillanyozott. Végre újra boldognak érzem magamat. Vagy legalábbis boldogabbnak.

**-Nyugi, nemsokára ott leszünk.**

-Mégis hol? Errefelé ha jól emlékszem, még egyszer sem jártunk.

**-Bízz bennem, imádni fogod a helyet**. –forgatja a szemét Fogatlan a kérdéseimre. – **Csak várd ki a végét!**

-Rendben. – egyezek bele, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy hallani lehet a hangomon, hogy vannak kétségeim a helyzettel kapcsolatban. Egy nagyot sóhajtva dőlök el újra Fogatlan hátán. Már jó ideje repülünk, talán órák óta, de annyira nem izgat a dolog. Fogatlan itt van velem, mellette biztonságban vagyok.

**-Itt is lennénk.** – ráz fel Fogatlan a szendergésemből. Ahogy felülök, meglátok egy kisebb szigetet. A következő pillanatban pedig Fogatlan már landol is egy kisebb tó mellett.

Amint leszállok a barátom hátáról, elindulok szétnézni. A sötét miatt már alig lehet látni valamit, de a tó, így a csillagok fényét visszaverve valami csodálatos és misztikus.

**-Van erre egy barlang, ott éjszakázhatnánk, aztán pedig holnap elintézhetnénk azt a fontos dolgot, amit az induláskor említettél**. – erre aztán nem tudok mit mondani. Az teljesen kiment a fejemből, hogy Fogatlan semmit nem tud az apámmal való ,,beszélgetésről".

Ám ekkor más is leesik. A hadüzenet. Az egy dolog,hogy az apám nagyon gyorsan elkapta előlem a levelet, de az hogy még fejjel lefelé is volt, az csak nehezített a dolgon. Egy mondatra viszont tisztán emlékszem.

_Ha nem , akkor jobban jár, ha felkészül a legrosszabbra._ Ötletem sincs, hogy ez mit jelent, de nem tetszik. Kicsit sem.

Ahogy csöndben ballagok a barlang felé, eszembe jut Asztrid. Te jó ég, egy szó nélkül otthagytam! Pedig megbeszéltük, hogy találkozunk az arénánál. Biztos nagyon ki van akadva rám. _Hát, kellemes lesz a viszontlátás_, gondolom magamban ironikusan. Amikor odaérek a barlanghoz, meglátom, hogy Fogatlan már kényelmesen heverészik a tűz mellett.

**-Gondoltam nem árt, ha gyújtok egy kis tüzet**. – mentegetőzik. – **Gondoltam, így hátha kicsit otthonosabbnak hat a barlang.**

-Kösz szépen pajti. – vakargatom meg az állát, mire dorombolni kezd.

**-Ez volt a legkevesebb**. – dorombolja.

-Ideje lenne lefeküdni,nem gondolod? – kérdezem meg tőle néhány percnyi vakargatás után.

**-De, egyetértek. Aztán holnap reggel fogunk néhány halat és intézhetjük is a dolgokat. **

-Igen, persze.. – motyogom nem túl meggyőzően, azzal leterítem a téli kabátomat a földre a tűz mellé és ráfekszem.

**-Héhé, mégis mit gondolsz,mit csinálsz?!** – kérdezi Fogatlan döbbenten.

-Ö.. lefekszem aludni?

**-A hideg földre? Észnél vagy te? Még a végén megfázol!**

-De hát itt a tűz, nem lesz semmi bajom. – mondom kicsit sértetten. Miért gondolja még Fogatlan is azt, hogy ilyen felelőtlen volnék?

**-Biztos vagyok benne, hogy valami bajod lenne, ha hagynálak így aludni**. – morogja, azzal feláll az eddigi fekhelyéről és ideballag a hátam mögé. – **És már csak az hiányzik, hogy beteg legyél.**

-Túlreagálod a dolgokat. – forgatom a kifakadására a szememet, mire ő is szemforgatással válaszol.

Óvatosan lefekszik mögém és betakar az egyik szárnyával. A következő pillanatban pedig kellemes melegben találom magamat. Fogatlan szárnya alatt már a barlangban is kellemes meleg volt, de ez most valahogy más. Csak nem tudom, hogy miért. És ekkor döbbenek rá, hogy eddig majd megfagytam.

**-Így ni. Most már biztosan se megfagyni, se bajba keveredni nem fogsz**. – dorombolja.

-Kösz pajti. – hálálkodok neki csendesen és óvatosan közelebb bújok az oldalához. A bajba keveredős kis megjegyzését pedig most az egyszer figyelmen kívül hagyom. – Jó éjt pajti.

**-Neked is Hablaty, neked is**. – válaszolja a barátom, és a következő pillanatban elnyom az álom.

* * *

Hibbant szigetén eközben sem állt meg az élet. Mindenki tette a dolgát, az ikrek valami rosszaságban sántikáltak, Halvér épp Bütyökkel volt el valahol, Takonypóc pedig a kis Gusztávot ,,oktatta".

A felnőttek viszont korántsem voltak ilyen nyugodtak. Mindenki a csatára készült, mivel abban mindenki biztos volt, hogy sor fog kerülni rá.

Asztrid viszont nem csinált semmit, csak várt és várt. Várta, hogy Hablaty végre megérkezzen a hírekkel az arénához. Ám nem jött.

-Nagyon nem tetszik ez nekem kislány, már itt kéne lenni. – fordultam oda Viharbogárhoz és óvatosan megvakargattam az álla alatt. – Már itt kéne lennie a fiúknak.

És ekkor meghallottam. Azt a hangot, amitől eddigi életemben, ha nem is mutattam, de mindig is rettegtem. Az éjfúriák jellegzetes visító-hangját.

_Na, végre, már ideje volt,_ gondoltam magamban. Ám Hablatyék nem álltak meg. Sőt, begyorsítottak és a nyílt óceán felé vették az irányt.

-Hékás, erről nem volt szó! – kiáltottam fel és azonnal felugrottam Viharbogár hátára. – Gyerünk kislány, kapjuk el őket! Tartoznak nekünk egy kis magyarázattal!

* * *

Egy egész éjszaka. Hablaty egy egész éjszakát volt már távol. Nem mintha nem történt volna már ilyen korábban, de akkor is aggaszt a dolog. Főleg az, ahogy Hablattyal beszéltem. Lehet, hogy csak túlreagáltam a dolgokat? Nem, Hablatynak ideje lenne megtanulni, hogy feladatai vannak és kötelezettségei. Amiket nagyrészt teljesíteni is szokott. Lemondóan sóhajtok. Az viszont ahogy kifakadt, amikor megemlítettem neki, hogy egy nap átveszi a helyemet, nagyon fájt. Elvégre ő az örökösöm, a fiam. De akkor miért nézett ki olyan sebzettnek? Mintha csak azt mondtam volna neki, hogy soha többet nem repülhet, vagy soha többé nem találkozhat Fogatlannal. Egy biztos, hogy egy nyugodtabb hangvételű beszélgetés során tisztáznunk kell a dolgokat. Ám ekkor meghallom, hogy sürgős léptek igyekeznek a ház felé és a következő pillanatban benyit Bélhangos.

-Pléhpofa, itt az idő, indulnunk kell.


	8. A sziget:2rész

A/N: Skacok, csodásak vagytok! :D A sztori megtekintése már 200 fölött jár! :D Bearanyoztátok a hétvégémet. Íme, itt is az ígért folytatás. Az eddigi leghosszabb, majdnem 1400(pontosan 1355) szó. :D Igyekszem kétnaponta hozni a folytatásokat, de ha nem jön össze, akkor is, minden héten lesz legalább egy frissítés! Továbbra is szívesen várom a véleményeiteket/ötleteiteket/kritikáitokat!

* * *

A sziget, 2.rész

\- Minden készen van? – fordulok oda Bélhangoshoz.

\- Igen, minden készen áll. Már csak a sárkánylovasainkat kéne előkeríteni, bár ki tudja, talán jobban járnánk, ha ezt a négy tökfilkót itthon hagynánk.

\- Négy? Nem hatan vannak?

\- Hát Hablaty még nem jött vissza és Asztridot sem találom sehol. – vakarja meg idegesen a fejét Bélhangos. – Most épp mivel sikerült elriasztanod a fiadat? Jó tudom, nem rám tartozik. – vágja rá Bélhangos, amikor meglátja az arcomat.

Ezt nem tudom elhinni. Előbb Hablaty, most pedig Asztrid lép le. Nincsenek illúzióim, tudom, hogy Asztrid Hablaty után indult. De ez akkor is nagy csapás lesz nekünk. Két sárkány, egy erős viking harcos… és persze Hablaty. Nem mintha a fiam nem lenne hasznos, de ő sosem volt.. igazi viking. A gondolkodás, a taktikai oldala mindig is erősebb volt.

-Szólj akkor az itt maradt lovasoknak, hogy egy órán belül indulunk.

-Rendben. És mi lesz, ha Hablaty…

-Írok egy levelet, hogy hol vagyunk.

-Biztos jó ötlet ez? Nem mintha nem bíznék benned főnök, de..

-A problémáimat bízd csak rám! Tudom kezelni őket!

-Ha te mondod főnök. – mondja Bélhangos és elindul kifelé a házból. – Ha te mondod.

* * *

Egy egész éjszaka, lassan egy egész éjszakán át próbáltuk megtalálni a fiúkat és még mindig semmi. Persze, egy _éjfúriát_ késő este megtalálni. Olyan mintha az ikreket valami értelmes dologra akarnád rávenni.

-Kislány, mit gondolsz, merre mehettek? – hajolok oda Viharbogár fejéhez. – Nem tudnád megtalálni őket esetleg valami alapján? Nem tudnád követni a szagukat?

Viharbogár válaszul mormog valamit. De már biztos fáradt. Ahogy szétnézek, csak a sötét tengert és a csillagokat látok. Tőlünk jobbra pedig feltűnik egy apró sziget. Esélyünk nincs Fogatlan ilyen időben megtalálni, akár fölöttünk is repülhetne, mi akkor se szúrnánk ki. És az sem árthat, ha lepihenünk egy kicsit. Egy lemondó sóhajjal együtt óvatosan a sziget felé fordítom Viharbogarat.

-Gyerünk kislány, pihenjünk le egy kicsit, majd holnap reggel folytatjuk a keresést.

* * *

Először nem is tudom megmondani, hogy hol vagyok. Aztán szép lassan beugranak a tegnapi nap eseményei. Hát persze, egy szigeten vagyok, pontosabban egy barlangban és Fogatlan szárnya alatt fekszem. Talán nem ártana, ha aludnék még egy kicsit. Ám ekkor valami furcsa hangot hallok kívülről. Először semmit nem értek, ám mintha a hang egyre közelebb jönne. Óvatosan megpróbálok kimászni Fogatlan szárnya alól, amikor a hang elhallgat. Ez azért zavaró. Most csak képzeltem ezt a hangot vagy tényleg volt itt valaki? Ám a mozgolódásommal felébresztettem Fogatlant.

**-Hablaty? Mi a baj, miért nem alszol?**

-Nincs semmi baj, csak mintha hallottam volna valakit.

**-Biztos csak valami rém lesz, aki összeveszett valamelyik testvérével**. – forgatja, a szemeit Fogatlan miközben felemeli felőlem a szárnyát. – **De lassan amúgy is ideje lett volna felkelni. Elvégre van valami fontos elintéznivalónk.**

-Ja igen, tényleg. – sóhajtok lemondóan. Ebből hogy fogok kimászni?

**-Biztos minden rendben?**

-Igen, teljesen biztos.

**-Csak mivel szerintem nem igazán néznek ki jól a dolgok**. – néz rám kérdőn, mire én kitartóan a földet kezdem el bámulni.

-Mondd pajti, de kérlek teljesen őszintén, szerinted tényleg felelőtlen lennék? – kérdezem néhány percnyi kínos csönd után.

**-Na jó, ez mégis honnan jött?**

-Az nem lényeges most, csak szeretném hallani a válaszodat. Őszintén.

**-Őszintén? Nálad kötelességtudatosabb vikinget nem ismerek. Még hogy felelőtlen lennél… Na jó, az igaz, hogy néha kicsit szétszórt vagy, meg néha nehezen tudsz egy dologra koncentrálni, de amikor kell, akkor mindig odateszed magadat és amikor valamelyikünknek szüksége van valamire, mindig számíthatunk rád. Mindig. Tehát ha **_**engem **_**kérdezel, akkor egyáltalán nem vagy felelőtlen, sőt, a tökéletes ellentéte, na, jó egy két botlás mindenkinek belefér, de akkor is.**

-Kösz pajti. – mondom halkan, majdnem suttogva.

**-Bármikor**. – jön oda hozzám és óvatosan nekem dörgöli a fejét, mire én erősen átkarolom a nyakát. És így ülünk ott a barlangban néhány percig. Fogatlan képes volt elfogadni olyannak, amilyen vagyok, akkor apám miért nem? Miért nem képes erre? Biztosan velem van a baj, de akkor is, mit ártottam én neki? Annyi éven át eltaszított magától, és amikor végre jól kezdenek alakulni a dolgok, jön egy ilyennel…

**-Ideje lenne reggelizni, nem gondolod?** – töri meg a csöndet Fogatlan. – **És aztán szét is nézhetnénk egy kicsit a szigeten.**

-Benne vagyok. – mondom és mosolyogva követem Fogatlant a tó felé.

* * *

Nem aludtam valami jól. Egész éjjel csak a fiúkra tudtam gondolni, pontosabban Hablatyra. Magamnak sem akarom bevallani, de aggódom miatta. Nem vall rá, hogy egyszer csak így egy szó nélkül fogja magát és elrepül. Főleg úgy, hogy megbeszéltük, hogy az arénánál találkozunk. Így aztán nem meglepő, hogy amint a nap első sugara előbukkant a horizont mögül én talpra ugrottam és Viharbogarat is felkeltettem.

-Gyerünk kislány, van két jómadarunk, akiket nem ártana, ha megtalálnánk.

* * *

Hihetetlen, hogy milyen gyorsan elment a nap. De biztos amiatt tűnik ilyennek, mivel tél van, és mostanság már korán sötétedik. A naplemente miatt az ég csodálatos arany, narancs és rózsaszín színekben pompázik. Mintha csak valami álomvilágban lennénk.

**-A portyák idején gyakran jártam ide. Ha úgy vesszük, itt nőttem fel**. – battyog mellém Fogatlan.

-Megértem miért ezt a szigetet választottad, ez valami csodaszép.

**-Igen, könnyű beleszeretni a látványba.** – válaszolja Fogatlan és épp megvakarnám a fejét, amikor hirtelen hegyezni kezdi a fülét és ekkor meghallom. Mintha valaki a nevünket kiabálná. Nem, az nem lehet, hogy _Viharbogarat_ hallom.

_-Hablaty! Fogatlan! Merre vagytok?_ – de, ez egész biztosan Viharbogár lesz. De ha ő itt van akkor ez azt jelenti, hogy Asztrid is vele van… Jaj ne, mégis mit fogok mondani neki, miért vagyok itt?

**-Ezek csak a lányok**. – válaszolja kicsit nyugodtabban Fogatlan. – **Viharbogár meg a párod.**

-Asztrid nem a párom, csak egy nagyon kedves barát.

**-Mondj amit akarsz, de láttam amit láttam. -** nevet a zavaromon Fogatlan azzal a fajta sárkánynevetéssel, amit csak nagy ritkán hallat. Ekkor pedig Viharbogár landol előttünk egy igencsak pipa Asztriddal a hátán.

-Hát itt vagytok! Hablaty, tudod, hogy mennyi ideje kerestünk már titeket?! Csak így egy szó nélkül otthagytatok minket! Amikor megbeszéltük, hogy találkozunk az arénánál! – mondja nekem Asztrid, miközben a szemem sarkából látom, hogy Fogatlanék szép lassan elsomfordáltak a barlang felé. Na szép. Ám ekkor Asztrid igencsak erősen vállba vág.

-Aú! Ezt most mégis miért kaptam?

-Ezt azért mert egy szó nélkül otthagytál. – mondja, mire még egyszer megüt. – Ezt pedig azért mert aggódtam miattad!

-Aggódtál miattam?

-Hát persze te bolond, hogy ne aggódtam volna! Mégis miért csináltad ezt? Miért hagytál csak úgy ott?

-Hé, nyugi, nincs semmi baj. Itt vagyok előtted, egészségesen, legalábbis eddig nem fájt semmim. – mondom és próbálom felvidítani de látom az arcán, hogy jobb, ha nem ebbe az irányban folytatom a mondandómat. – Csak volt egy kis…. nézeteltérésünk az apámmal ennyi az egész, és kijöttem kicsit gondolkozni. Ennyi az egész.

-És ezt miért nem tudtad otthon elmondani? – kérdezi és látom, hogy ez azért fájt neki. Ám vesz egy mély levegőt és valami olyat kérdez, amire azért valahol számítottam is. – Min vesztetek össze már megint?

-Semmi különös, ne aggódj. – mondom és próbálom lerázni, ám látom a szemeiben, hogy nem igazán fog magyarázat nélkül elengedni. Én pedig lemondóan sóhajtok. – Megvádolt azzal, hogy tudtunk az ikrekről és szándékosan akartam eljönni a szigetről. Hogy élvezem életveszélybe sodorni magamat. Hogy felelőtlen vagyok és azon kezdett el problémázni, hogy hogy így milyen főnök lesz majd belőlem? Egy ilyen felelőtlen, hasznavehetetlen mihasznából… - na jó, tudom, hogy ez nem pontosan így történt, de valahol mégis..

-Hablaty…

-Mi van ha mégis igaza van? Ha tényleg ilyen felelőtlen lennék? – teszem fel a kérdést, ami kicsit engem is meglep. Tényleg ezért zavart volna? Hogy nem felelnék meg az elvárásainak?

-Hablaty, jobb lenne, ha befejeznéd azt, hogy folyton alábecsülöd magadat. – mondja Asztrid kedvesen. – Tökéletes lennél a feladatra! Nézd csak meg, ahogy a sárkányiskolát vezeted…

-És mi van ha mégsem?

-Hablaty, biztos vagyok benne, hogy tökéletes főnök leszel egyszer. Mérget vennék rá. De ha ezt bárkinek elmondod, esküszöm, kitekerem a nyakadat! – mondja komolyabban és ezzel mosolyt csal az arcodra.

-Kösz, Asztrid. – mondom, és mielőtt átölelném, egy puszit nyomok a homlokára. – Köszönöm.

-Nincs mit Hablaty. – válaszolja és egy kicsit erősebben szorít magához.

És így állunk ott a tó partján, egymást átölelve a naplementében.


	9. A sziget:3rész

**Sajnálom, hogy ez a rész ilyen sokáig tartott. :/ De az elejét biztosan töröltem és újraírtam legalább egyszer. Minőségi részeket akarok hozni nektek, nem holmi összecsapott fejezeteket. :) Ezért lehet az, hogy a hozzáfűzéseim nélkül, ez a sztori 1451 szavas lett. :D Az abszolút leghosszabb. :) Továbbra is várok minden egyes észrevételt,kritikát,ötletet a sztorihoz. :) Ja igen és indítottam egy szavazást a profilomon. :D Örülnék ha jönnétek és szavaznátok. :) **

* * *

-És végül megtudtál valamit apádtól a …. helyzetről? – kérdezi Asztrid kicsit félősen.

-Hát, _tőle_ semmi használhatót. – válaszolom és a gondolataimba merülve nézek ki a barlangból. – Mielőtt elkapta volna előlem a lapot, ezt a mondatot láttam egyedül: _Ha nem, akkor jobban jár, ha felkészül a legrosszabbra._

_-_Hát, ez megnyugtató. – válaszolja Asztrid és egy sóhajjal nekidől a barlang falának.

Fogatlan és Viharbogár már régen alszanak, kényelmesen fekszenek a barlang hátsó részében és mit sem sejtenek erről az egészről. Bárcsak én is elfelejthetném ezt az egészet. Ám ekkor egy hidegebb szellő fúj be a barlangba és így a tűz is elalszik.

-Hát ez remek. – mormogom és szorosabbra húzom össze magamon a kabátomat.

-Nemsokára itt a tél. – válaszolja Asztrid a másik oldalról. – Bele sem akarok gondolni, hogy ez a hadüzenet és a tél együttesen mit jelent majd számunkra.

-Én se. – válaszolom halkan. Én is nekidőlök a barlang falának és érzem, hogy nem kell már sok ahhoz, hogy elnyomjon az álom, amikor meghallom Asztridot. – Valami baj van?

-Nem, nincs dehogy. Nyugodtan aludj csak. – válaszolja ám ezzel csak azt éri el, hogy már egyáltalán nem vagyok álmos. Egyszerűen _tudom_, hogy valami baj van.

-Ezt próbáld másnak bemesélni. – mormogom azzal pedig felállok és odasétálok mellé. Ahogy leülök mellé, kicsit arrébb húzódik. – Tudom, hogy van valami. Miért nem mondod el?

-De hiszen már mondtam. – válaszolja egy halvány mosollyal. – Csak aggódtam értetek, ennyi az egész.

-De miért? Voltunk már ennél rosszabb helyzetben is. – ám az arcát látva gyorsan folytatom. – Jó tudom, ez akkor sem mentség, de nem kellene aggódnod értem.

-De ez így természetes, te… Aki fontos a számunkra, azért aggódunk.

-Tehát fontos vagyok neked? – kérdezem és próbálom megtartani a viccelődős hangsúlyomat ám érzem, hogy zavaromban egy kicsit elvörösödök. Asztrid még soha nem fejezte ki ilyen nyíltan, hogy fontos vagyok neki és aggódik értem. Soha.

-Persze te bolond! – mondja és közelebb ül hozzám, de annyira hogy a fejét már a vállamon pihenteti. Én pedig gondolkodás nélkül átkarolom a vállát. – De ha ezt elmondod bárkinek, akkor…

-Thor segítsen rajtam, tudom. De nyugi, senkinek nem fogom elmondani. – válaszolom azonnal és egy óvatos puszit nyomok a feje búbjára. – Azt viszont nem tagadom, hogy jól esik, még ha senkinek sem mondhatom el.

-Ne feszegesd a határokat, Sárkányfiú. – válaszolja ám hallom a hangján, hogy mosolyog. Az egyik kezével megfogja a szabad kezemet, míg a másikkal átkarolja a derekamat. – Ha csak bele gondolok, hogy mi lehetett volna, ha összefutsz ezekkel a… - be sem fejezi a mondatát, én viszont úgy érzem, hogy menten elolvadok. Egy kezemen meg tudom számolni, hogy hány ember fejezte ki ilyen nyíltan, hogy törődik velem.

-Ideje lenne aludni, nem gondolod? – kérdezem néhány perc csönd után.

-Igen. Jó éjt Sárkányfiú. – válaszolja és ekkor egy puszit nyom az arcomra.

-Neked is Kisasszony. – válaszolom, és így egymás karjában alszunk el.

* * *

Nem tudom, hogy mennyi lehet az idő, de nem is igazán érdekel. Ahogy Hablaty mellkasának támasztom a fejemet és hallom a szívverését, minden tökéletesnek és nyugodtnak tűnik. Se Dagur, se Alvin, se senki. Csak _mi_. És így, ebben a békés állapotban van időm végiggondolni a dolgokat.

Nem igazán tudom, hogy mi ütött belém tegnap este. Miért nyíltam meg Hablaty előtt? Miért nyíltam meg előtte _ennyire? _Mert féltem? Igen, mert rettegtem. Ahogy végiggondolom, hogy mit tehettek volna Hablattyal ha elkapják… Erre a gondolatra aztán megborzongok. Csak egy valamit felejtettem el, azt, hogy Hablatynak dőlve aludtam el. És csak remélni tudom, hogy a mozgolódásommal nem ébresztem föl. Ám ez hiú remény, mivel a következő pillanatban ő is mozgolódni kezd.

-Bocsi, nem akartalak felébreszteni. – mondom kicsit álomittas hangon, mire Hablaty nevetéssel válaszol.

-Ó, mégis mikor haragudtam rád amikor felébresztettél?

-Hát, van néhány ilyen pillanat, de ha nem haragszol, most inkább hanyagolnám ezek felidézését. – mondom, miközben óvatosan elhúzódok tőle és nyújtózkodni kezdek. – Terveztél valamit mára?

-Hát, nem igazán. De miután megreggeliztünk, talán…. talán ideje lenne kideríteni, hogy mégis mi ez az egész.

-Mire gondolsz?

-Hát,.. a hadüzenetre. – néz rám kicsit fáradt szemekkel, de aztán meglátom megcsillanni azt a fényt, ami már annyi problémát hozott a fejünkre és végül még is minden jól alakult. Hangsúlyozom, _végül. _– Néhány szót sikerült elkapnom még azon a rendkívül megnyugtató mondaton kívül.

-Mint például?

-Említett valami ködös szirtet vagy valami ilyesmit. – mondja. – Amit így végiggondolva a dolgokat csak egyetlen hely lehet. A..

-Nyaktörő Láb? De miért pont azt választanák az összecsapásra? – kérdezem értetlenül. – Senki sem ismeri azt a helyet, csak a legendákból.

-Könnyű rajtaütni a másikon. – válaszolja egyből és ekkor rájövök, hogy már jó ideje gondolkozott ezen. – Az Üszkös Füstlehelők is közbeszólhatnak és a füst kiváló lehetőséget jelent ahhoz, hogy elrejthess valamit, például egy komplett flottát. Vagy..

-Csak feltartsd a harcosokat, amíg a csapat másik fele megtámadja a sziget. – fejezem be a gondolatmenetét.

-Pontosan. És így hirtelen nem tudom eldönteni, hogy melyik a rosszabb lehetőség.

-Akkor mire várunk? Keltsük föl a sárkányainkat aztán pedig irány a Nyaktörő Láb!

* * *

Mind a négyen csendben eszünk, egyikünk sem szól egy szót sem. Fogatlan is hallgatag, főleg az előző napokhoz képest, így aztán először az a gondolatom támad, hogy talán elhagytam a követ. Ám mégsem, ott pihen a csizmámban és még mindig olyan sejtelmesen világít. Ettől pedig kicsit megnyugszom.

-Megyek és teszek egy kis gyümölcsöt és áfonyát, a biztonság kedvéért, ki tudja, mikor tudunk nekünk való ételt találni legközelebb.

-Itt megvárunk. – mondom és épp elővenném a füzetemet, hogy rajzoljak valamit, amikor valami, pontosabban valakik szó szerint letámadnak.

_-Tehát tényleg hallasz minket Hablaty?_ \- kérdezi Viharbogár és közelebb jön hozzám. – _És most? És most is?_

**-Ha hagynál neki időt, akkor biztosan válaszolna.** – morogja Fogatlan és lefekszik mögém, így én kényelmesen neki tudok dőlni.

-Igen, értelek titeket. – válaszolom mosolyogva és óvatosan megvakargatom Viharbogarat az álla alatt, csak úgy, mint amikor még az arénában ,,harcoltam" vele.

_-Egyszerűen hihetetlen, mi minden nem lehetséges! Először összebarátkozol egy éjfúriával most pedig megérted mindnyájunkat… Azért néha kölcsönadhatnád a lovasomnak a követ, főleg ha …_

**-Ezt már megbeszéltük egyszer, úgy emlékszem**. – vág a szavába Fogatlan és a farokszárnyát közelebb húzza hozzám. – **Elmondtam, hogy milyen problémát okoznánk ezzel saját magunknak és legfőképpen** **Hablatynak.**

_-Rendben, értem én, de akkor is. Talán majd egyszer, ha így négyesben leszünk mint most…._

-Rendben, kész vagyok. – toppan be a barlangba Asztrid. – Akkor indulhatunk?

-Persze. – válaszolom egy halvány mosollyal.

**-Mi az hogy**. – válaszolja Fogatlan.

_-Azt hittem már soha sem kérdezi meg._ – forgatja a szemét Viharbogár, de azért kedvesen megböködi Asztridot.

* * *

Lassan órák óta repülünk. Hát meg kell, hogy mondjam, hogy este nem tűnt ilyen hosszúnak az út.

-Csak remélni tudom, hogy időben odaérünk..

-Nyugi, odaérünk. – válaszolok Asztridnak egy apró mosollyal, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy látja, hogy én is ugyan olyan ideges vagyok, mint ő. Vagy talán még idegesebb is.

-Vagy egy ötletem! – válaszolja Asztrid. – Ahelyett, hogy ilyen letörten repülünk, miért nem gyorsítunk egy kicsit.

-Csak nem versenyezni akarsz? – kérdezem és felvonom az egyik szemöldököm. – Csak nem ki akartok hívni minket egy versenyre?

_-Készüljetek a vereségre!_ – válaszolja jókedvűen Viharbogár.

**-Csak szeretnéd. –** válaszolja Fogatlan és érzem, hogy már is készen áll a száguldásra.

-Kész vagy? – kérdezi kihívóan Asztrid.

-Hát persze. – válaszolom azonnal. – Akkor 3, 2, 1…. Start! – kiáltom és Fogatlan azonnal begyorsít.

-Hé, ez nem ér! – hallom a hátam mögül Asztridot, ám amikor megfordulok, látom, hogy ő is nevet. – Ezért még kaptok!

-Előbb el kell kapnotok hozzá! – válaszolom és a következő pillanatban odafordulok Fogatlanhoz. – Mutassuk meg, mit tudunk pajti.

Nem tudom, hogy mennyi ideig száguldottunk így, de teljesen felszabadultnak éreztem magamat. Az idő is jobban telt így, arról pedig nem is beszélek, hogy mennyivel Asztridék előtt jártunk mindig.

-Jó, most már elég lesz!

-Feladjátok? – nézek vissza rájuk nevetve. – Csak egy szavatokba kerül.

-Ez még kaptok. De igen, feladjuk! – kiáltja Asztrid nekünk, mire lelassítunk. Egy hatalmas mosollyal az arcomon megállásra kérem Fogatlant. Régen láttam ennyire felszabadultnak Asztridot, és meg kell, hogy mondjam, jó ilyen gondtalannak látni. Épp elhúznak előttünk, amikor kiszúrok valamit a távolban. Valamit, ami egyáltalán nem tetszik.

-Na mi az, csak nem komolyan ettétek, hogy feladtuk? Ilyen könnyen. – fordul felém Asztrid mosolyogva ám amikor felé fordulok azonnal lehervad az arcáról a mosolya. – Hablaty, mi a baj? Mi történt? – fordítja felénk Viharbogarat. Én viszont nem válaszolok, hanem csak elindítom Fogatlant a füst felé.

-Hablaty?

-Az ott a baj. – mutatok előre és azonnal gyorsításra kérem Fogatlant. És már azonnal tudom, hogy mit fogok találni a füst végén. A Nyaktörő Lábot. – Sietnünk kell. – válaszolom, amint meghallom Asztridot, ahogy döbbenten felnyög mögöttem.

Ha ekkor tudtam volna, hogy mi fog történni, soha nem indultam volna el arra. Mivel ez volt az a döntésem, amit igen csak hamar megbántam.

* * *

**A/N: Függővég. :D Ez volt a Sziget 3. és egyben utolsó része, a következő rész címe A csata lesz. :) Jaj és azt említettem, hogy az össz. megtekintés jelenleg 299-en áll? :D Mindjárt megvan a 300! :D Skacok, öröm nektek írni. :)**


	10. A csata

**Bocsi a hét várakozásért, de kicsit bajba kevertem magamat. :/ Mármint a sztorival. :D Jól összehoztam magamnak a dolgokat. Sokáig nem tudtam, mi is legyen pontosan a csatában. Sokáig két verzióm volt és végül ez jött ki győztesen. :D Remélem tetszik és úgy gondoljátok, megérte a várakozást. :) A szavazás még mindig él a profilomon, kérlek, gyertek és szavazzatok, milyen típusú sztorit publikáljak következőnek: egy Pléhpofa/Hablaty vagy Asztrid/Hablaty sztorit? :) Azt mondtam már, hogy a sztori megtekintése mindjárt eléri a 400-at? :D Olyan boldog vagyok. :D Első sztorim és lassan ennyien nézték már meg. :D**

* * *

-Nem tetszik az a füst. Nagyon nem tetszik. Mi van, ha a mi hajóink égnek? Vagy mi van, ha a füst Hibbant felől száll? Nem, az nem lehet, Hibbant az ellenkező irányban van.

-Hablaty, mégis mit fogunk csinálni, ha odaérünk?

-Gyorsan felmérjük a terepet és azonnal segítünk a mieinknek.

-És ha nem mi vagyunk ott? Mi van akkor, ha ez egy másik törzs? Ha beszállunk segíteni, csak épp pont a rossznak?

-Asztrid, egészen biztos vagyok benne, hogy ők ott a mieink! A Nyaktörő Láb is arra van. Hidd el, nálam senki nem lenne boldogabb, ha kiderülne, hogy tévedtünk és nem a mi kerültünk ilyen helyzetbe. – fordulok hátra Asztrid felé kicsit idegesen. Viszont abban is biztos vagyok, hogy látja a szememben a rémületet, a rettegést. Mégis mi más okozhat ekkora tüzet? Csak, ha nagy mennyiségű fa ég. Esetleg talán a füstlehelők szórakoztak, de nem hiszem. Már tisztán lehet érezni az égett fa szagát. Ám ekkor mást is meghallunk. Egy üvöltést, de nem is akárkinek az üvöltését…

-Ez nem…

-De igen, ez Kampó volt. – mondom most már falfehéren. – Sietnünk kell!

-Rendben! Menj előre, mi itt leszünk mögöttetek és fedezünk titeket! – kiált vissza Asztrid és így már sokkal gyorsabban haladunk. Csak érjünk oda időben!

* * *

-Igyekezzünk minél kisebb feltűnést kelteni. Ha sikerül csapdába csalnunk őket, akkor nyert ügyünk van. De ha hamarabb kiszúrják a katapultokat, akkor..

-Veszett ügy, tudom, akarom mondani, tudjuk. – válaszol Bélhangos. – Csak ez a füst ne lenne.

-Tudom, nekem se tetszik. – válaszolom. – Alig látni valamit. – fűzöm hozzá, amikor a többiek felé fordulok. A szárazföldre legalább sikeresen kijutottunk. – Már régen elmúlt dél, itt kéne lenniük.

-Tudom, és ez a füst… Valami nagyon nem tetszik ebben. – vakarja meg a fejét Bélhangos ám ekkor mindnyájan mozdulatlanná dermedünk. Egy kürtszó hasít a levegő és a füst pár pillanat alatt felszáll, és ekkor meglátunk valami olyat, amitől mindnyájunk álla leesik. A szigetet mindenhonnan hajók veszik körül, sőt, néhány viking már a parton áll és nyilakat és kardokat szegeznek ránk.

-Jaj, ne. – nyög fel mellettem mindenki egyszerre.

-A katapultokat gyorsan! – kiáltom el magam. – Gyerünk, a sárkányok fedeznek majd minket!

-Értettük! – kiáltják egyszerre az ikrek, ám mielőtt felszállhatnának, valahonnan hálót dobnak rájuk. És ugyanígy jár Takonypóc és Halvér is. – Jaj, ne!

-Legalább Hablatyék segíthetnek majd a faluban maradtaknak. – mondja Bélhangos ám most nem tudok rákoncentrálni. Amikor pedig az első katapultok tüzelni kezdenek, letarolva hármat a mijeinkből, Bélhangos már kevésbé magabiztosan folytatja. – Vagy mégsem.

-Gyorsan, lőjünk rájuk, amíg van mivel! – kiáltom, ám már túl késő.

-Az ellenfél minden hajójáról nyilak és kövek kerülnek elő, lezúzva minden egyes katapultunkat, a nyilakkal pedig egyre beljebb szorítanak minket, egyenesen a hegy alá. Ez nem lesz jó, nagyon nem lesz jó. Ha a hegyet fogják eltalálni és mi pont alatta állunk.. akkor betemet majd minket a kőlavina.

-Minél messzebb kerülünk a hegytől, annál jobb! Irány a hajóink! – kiáltom, ám a kőzápor minden hangot elnyom. Ám ekkor hirtelen vége az egésznek. Ahogy felnézek, meglátom, hogy az ellenfél csendben áll és vár

-Lám,lám, csak nem a híres és hatalmas Termetes Pléhpofa áll itt előttem? – hallok meg egy hangot és ahogy elfordulok, meglátok egy egész termetes vikinget, bizonyára Malvint ,aki a hadüzenetet küldte. – De bizony. Biztos szörnyű érzés lehet, ilyen, ilyen védtelennek lenni. Hogy a halálba vezetted a népedet. És miért? Mert nem hódoltál be nekünk. Ám talán ha szépen esedeztek, megkímélem az életedet.

-Soha, soha nem fogunk behódolni nektek. Amíg élünk, harcolunk. Elvégre vikingek vagyunk! – kiáltom vissza neki, mire a többiek is helyeslően mormognak. Ám Malvin csak nevet rajtunk és elsétál.

-Akkor kellemes véget kívánnék nektek! – azzal jelez a főhajón állóknak, akik feltöltik a katapultot.

Én pedig veszek egy mély levegőt. Hát itt a vég. De legalább harc közben esek el, miközben a falumat, a családomat védtem. Nincs mit megbánnom. Végre láthatom Valkát ám… Ám Hablatyot itt hagyom egyedül. Erre aztán elfog a bűntudat. Nem, nem lenne szabad így itthagynom a fiamat. Legalábbis előtte még bocsánatot kéne kérnem tőle. De úgy látszik, erre már nincs esélyem. _Bocsáss meg nekem, Hablaty, _gondolom_, Mindenért, amit ellened tettem._ Hallom ahogy Malvin kiadja a tűzparancsot. A következő pillanatban pedig már száll felénk a kő. Már nem kell sok és eléri a hegyoldalt.. Itt a vég.. Ám ekkor egy hatalmas robbanás és a kő semmivé lesz. És ekkor meghallok egy hangot amit képtelenség bármivel is összekeverni a következő pillanatban pedig egy fekete árny száguld át a csatatéren, és követi őt egy lassabb kék csík.

-Ezek Hablatyék!

-Asztrid és és Hablaty! Hát itt vannak, nem hagytak minket cserben!

-Hablaty.. – suttogom és a következő pillanatban halálsápadtan nézem, ahogy Malvinék már nem ránk, hanem _rájuk_ koncentrálnak. Jaj, ne. Ha leszedik őket.. Nem, nem fog ez megtörténni. elvégre Fogatlan egy éjfúria! Csak nem fogják eltalálni. Meg fogják úszni, biztos vagyok benne. Meg kell úszniuk.

* * *

-Hát itt aztán nem semmi kis felfordulás van! – mondom Fogatlannak, ahogy szétnézek. Apámék a hegy lábánál állnak, a többi sárkánylovast pedig sehol sem látom. Ám ekkor észreveszem, hogy egy fura alak tartja szóval apát.

\- Biztos ő lesz az, aki hadat üzent nekünk. – válaszolja Asztrid ám ekkor meghallok valami olyat, amit nagyon nem akartam.

\- Lőjétek le őket! – kiáltja a furcsa alak és az egyik hajó felé sétál. Ahogy követem a tekintetemmel észreveszem, hogy egy katapultot kezdnek el feltölteni.

**\- Lőni fognak!** – kiáltja Fogatlan.

\- Látom pajti. – válaszolom neki és gyorsan odafordulok Asztridhoz. – Mi elintézzük a lövedéket meg a hajókat, de menj és segíts a többieknek, hátha van sérült!

\- Oké. – egyezik bele és a következő pillanatban már száguldunk is apámék felé. _Csak érjünk oda, csak érjünk oda_, mondogatom magamba. Már nem választja el a sziklát a hegytől. – Most pajti!

**\- Rendben!** – válaszolja és lő.. épp az utolsó pillanatban. Mi átszáguldunk a porfelhőn és gyorsan a hajók felé fordulunk.

– Na mutassuk meg nekik, mit tudunk pajti! – mondom és egyből a főhajót vesszük célba. A vikingek jól láthatóan nem készültek fel sárkánylovasokra, így már vagy a harmadik hajójukat károsítjuk, mire észbe kapnak és hálókat dobálnak felénk. – Vigyázz! – kiáltom mire Fogatlan tesz egy éles balkanyart.

**-Látom! Te figyelj a nyilakra meg a hálókra, a hajók szétlövését bízd rám!** – válaszolja, és azonnal lő egyet a főhajóba, amin így lángok csapnak föl.

-Benne vagyok!

És ez így megy perceken keresztül. Egyik-másik hálót kicsit nehezebben tudjuk ugyan kikerülni, de mi több pusztítást okozunk, mint sérülést szenvedünk. Ám ekkor a szemem sarkából mozgást látok. Viharbogár és Asztrid repül felénk. Ám nem csak mi szúrtuk ki őket, hanem a vikingek is alattunk.

-Hagyjuk a fiút! A lányt szedjük le! – kiáltja az egyik nagy darab, gondolom a vezérük. – TŰZ!

-Asztrid!Vigyázz! – kiáltom és gyors tempóban száguldani kezdünk a lányok felé.

**-Viharbogár, tűnés! Lőnek rátok! Mondom tűnés!**

-Hablaty? mégis mi…?

-Vigyázz! – lökjük meg a lányokat, de annyira, hogy Asztrid leesik Viharbogár hátáról, aki így kénytelen utána vetődni. De legalább kikerültek a bóla hatósugarából…. és mi kerültünk helyettük a célkeresztbe. A következő pillanatban pedig éles fájdalom hasít a jobb oldalamba és Fogatlan is hirtelen egyre gyorsabban kezd ereszkedni.

-Hablaty! – kiáltja Asztrid.

**-Hablaty, gyerünk, tarts ki, mindjárt leszállunk!** – mondja Fogatlan ám ekkor valami fényt látok meg a szemem sarkából. Egy tűzgolyó repül egyenesen felénk és telibe talál minket. Az utolsó hang pedig Fogatlan rémült üvöltése, mielőtt mindent elnyel a sötétség.

* * *

-Hablaty! – kiáltom rémülten, amikor meglátom, hogy a bóla eltalálta a fiúkat. És ekkor kiszúrom, hogy egy tűzgolyó tart feléjük. – Ne…

Nekünk kéne ott lennünk, nem nekik. Hablatyék miattunk kerültek ilyen helyzetbe. Tehetetlenül kell néznem, ahogy a barátaimat eltalálják.

Egy hatalmas csattanás. A következő pillanatban pedig Hablaty lerepül Fogatlan hátáról, csak úgy száguld a levegőben, mint amikor versenyeztünk, csak most sárkány nélkül, és a biztos halál vár rá. Fogatlan is repül utána, félig összekötött szárnyakkal. Persze próbálja elérni, mielőtt a lángokban álló erdőbe, a földbe csapódnának, de lehet, hogy már így is elkésett. Ezt viszont soha nem fogom megtudni, mivel a következő pillanatban elnyeli őket a füst, a sötétség, a lángok és nem látom többé őket.

-NE! Hablaty! –kiáltom kétségbeesetten, de sehol sem látni őket. – Ó, Thor, kérlek,ne!

Érzem, hogy könnyek futják el a szememet. Nem, ez nem lehet, nem.. nem halhattak meg. Vagy mégis?

* * *

**Újabb függővég. :D Na, hogy tetszett? Megérte megírnom/megvárnotok ezt az új részt? Jaj, végre beindul a sztorim. Csak 10 rész felvezetés kellett hozzá. :D A 11. rész címe Az új kezdet vagy Egy új élet lesz vagy halami hasonló, esetleg a kettő keveréke. :D De az is lehet, hogy a csata utóhatása lesz, még nem tudom, majd elválik. :D Ígérem, a következő részt hamarabb hozom, mint egy hét, talán már a hétvégén! :D**


	11. Utóhatás

**Jaj, skacok, ez is megvan, megugrottuk az 500-as megtekintést! :D Jelenleg kemény 525-ön áll a mutató. :D Több, mint 100-al ugrott az előző rész óta. :D**

**Na, a tárgyra térve:Itt is lenne a folytatás. :D Végül egy levezető/felvezető fejezet lett. :) Na de majd a következő! :D Végre beindulnak majd az események. :D Remélem tetszeni fog az Utóhatás. :) Nem igazán tudtam mást írni, ezért lett ilyen rövidke. :/ Na, de majd legközelebb. :D**

* * *

-Gyerünk, mindenki a hajókra! – kiáltottam hangosan. – Amíg Hablatyék lefoglalják Malvint, vissza tudunk térni a hajóinkra!

\- Hallottátok a főnököt, ne csak tátsátok a szátokat, hanem mozduljatok! – üvöltötte el magát mellettem Bélhangos. – A kölyök meg a sárkánya nem tudják a végtelenségig feltartani azt a pökhendi szószátyárt! Mozgás, gyerünk!

\- Főnök, van olyan sérült, aki nem tud járni? – száll le mellettünk Asztrid. – Hablaty azt mondta, hogy jöjjek ide segíteni, ő intézi a többit.

\- Egyszer még az őrületbe kerget az a gyerek. - morgom magamban. – Tudtommal nincs, de…

\- Akkor megyek és segítek Hablatynak! – válaszol Asztrid és máris felpattan Viharbogár hátára, a következő pillanatban pedig már Malvinék felé szállnak.

\- Makacs kishölgy, azt meg kell hagyni. – neveti el magát mellettem Bélhangos.

\- Mindenki felszállt már valamelyik hajóra? – kérdezem kicsit idegesen.

\- Igen, már csak mi, meg Hablatyék hiányoznak. Azért így szétnézve nem semmi, mire nem képes a kölyök.

\- Igen, nem semmi. – hümmögöm. Ám ekkor meghallok egy kiáltást, amitől hirtelen mozdulni sem tudok.

\- Asztrid!Vigyázz! – kiáltja Hablaty kicsit balra tőlünk. Ahogy a hang irányába fordulok meglátom, hogy Hablatyék iszonyatos sebességgel száguldanak Asztridék felé és aztán a következő pillanatban semmi, csak egy hatalmas robbanás. Aztán pedig csönd.…

\- Ne, nem, ez nem lehet. – ismételgetem döbbenten. Nem találhatták el őket, ez lehetetlen. Ám ekkor valaki rángatni kezdi a kezemet.

\- Pléhpofa, gyerünk, el kell tűnnünk innen! A tűz nemsokára elzárja az utat aztán pedig a végén még a hajóink is elégnek. – nem tudom, ki beszél hozzám, de annyira nem is érdekel. Most egyedül csak Hablaty számít. És ekkor egy sötét árny bukkan elő a felhőből. Ám mielőtt akárcsak reménykedhetni kezdhetnék, Asztridék landolnak előttünk.

\- Hol van? Hol van a fiam? – ugrok oda a vikinglányhoz, ám amikor meglátom az arcát, érzem, hogy megfagy az ereimben a vér. _Ne, nem, kérlek Thor ne!_

\- Lezuhantak. – mondja Asztrid és hallani lehet, hogy küzd az ellen, hogy zokogni kezdjen. – Félrelöktek minket az útból… és őket találta el az a valami… helyettünk! – mondja Asztrid és látom, hogy már alig bírja tartani magát. – Nekünk kellett volna lezuhannunk, nem pedig nekik!

\- Hé, nyugi, nincs semmi baj. Ez nem a világ vége. Fogatlannal simán tudnak landolni…

\- De nem érti, főnök?! Hablaty lezuhant Fogatlan hátáról! Nem Fogatlan találták el elsősorban, hanem őt! –sikítja mellettem Asztrid és érzem, hogy én is egyre idegesebb leszek. – Ájultan zuhant a lángok közé! Fogatlan próbálta elkapni, de…

\- De? Mi de?!

\- Elnyelte őket a füst mielőtt elkaphatta volna Hablatyot. – zokogja Asztrid. – Elnyelte őket a füst és ki tudja, lehet, hogy Fogatlan nem tudta időben elkapni és most ott fekszik a földön, a füstben, a tűzben törött csontokkal ájultan, de az is lehet, hogy ébren van és… és..

\- Bélhangos! Vidd Asztridot a hajóra! Szerintem sokkot kapott! Én megyek és..

\- Nem mehetsz a lángok közé Pléhpofa! Meg vagy bolondulva?!

\- De hát ő a fiam! – üvöltöm vissza neki. – Ha csak egy része is igaz annak, amit Asztrid mondott…

\- Megölnéd magadat főnök! – kiált vissza valamelyik viking, de a füsttől nem látom, hogy ki. Bélhangos közben már idelépett hozzánk és óvatosan átkarolta Asztrid vállát, hogy támaszt nyújtson neki, és szomorúan figyeli a fejleményeket.

\- Pléhpofa, fáj ezt mondanom… - kezdi Bélhangos.

\- Akkor ne mondd! – üvöltök rá, de ő makacsul folytatja.

\- .. De mennünk kell! Ha itt maradunk, akkor esélyünk sem lesz megmenteni Hablatyot, amikor Malvinék is eltűntek innen és a tűz is…

\- Azt akarod mondani, hogy hagyjam itt a fiamat, aki akár még élve eléghet itt?!

\- Pléhpofa, ha akarnánk, se tudnánk most Hablaty keresésére indulni! Már túl nagy a füst! A tűz is elvágta az utunkat! Mennünk kell! – teszi rá az egyik kezét a vállamra és a saját fájdalmamat látom a szemeiben. Képes vagyok itt hagyni őt? Képes lennék rá? Ám ekkor beugrik valami.

_Egy főnök számára a népe az első._

-Sajnálom Hablaty. – motyogom magamban a következő pillanatban meg hangosan felkiáltok:

\- Mindenki, irány Hibbant! Hazamegyünk! – kiáltom lelkesítőleg, pedig belül teljesen összetörtem. És Asztrid szívszaggató zokogása és dobhártyaszaggató sikítása egyre jobban biztosít arról, hogy rosszul döntöttem.

* * *

Tűz, tűz mindenfele. Mégis mit ártottak ezek az apró füstöt lehelő kis sárkányok a vikingeknek, hogy így porig rombolják az otthonukat? És most is itt üvöltöznek egymással. Nem elég, hogy porig rombolnak mindent még üvöltöznek is.

A legtöbb kis füstokádó már régen elmenekült, szerencsére. Ám ekkor meglátok valamit. Mintha egy sárkány feküdne a lángok között. A szárnya igencsak fura pózban, bizonyára lelőtték valami kötéllel.

_Nem hagyhatod magára! Jól láthatóan nincs magánál, halálra fog égni, ha itthagyod! _

A fészekben biztosan bajba kerülök majd, ha beállítok vele, de… Nem hagyhatom itt. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy kellene a fészekbe még néhány új sárkány, rossz magányosnak lenni….

Így aztán leszállok a sárkányhoz legközelebbi tisztáson és ekkor rájövök, hogy mit találtam.

_Ez egy éjfúria! Nem holmi sárkányt, hanem egy éjfúriát találtam!_ Ám ekkor meglátok valami fura bőrt a hátán. A farka helyén is valami piros van. Biztosan az emberek tették ezt vele. Ki más? Óvatosan közelebb megyek hozzá. Igen, jól sejtettem nincs magánál. Ha továbbrepültem volna, biztosan itt ég.

A szárnyaimmal kicsit kitisztítom a levegőt, majd felszállok a levegőbe és az éjfúria felé repülök. A karmaimmal óvatosan megfogom és így, ketten együtt hagyjuk magunk mögött a lángokban álló szigetet és vesszük az irányt az otthonom, most már a _mi otthonunk_ felé.

* * *

**Újabb függővég. :D Igen, jól sejtitek, az éjfúria az Fogatlan volt, akit ez a drága és kedves sárkány megtalált. :D Na, de vajon hova raktam Hablatyot? :) Fogatlannak végül sikerült elkapnia? Vagy ő még mindig az erdőben fekszik és várja, hogy segítsen rajta valaki? Vagy már régen felébredt és menekülni próbál? És miért is kérdezem ezeket tőletek? Nem tudom. :D Az új fejezet is jön hamarosan, megígérem. :) Remélem tetszett a rész. :) Továbbra is örömmel fogadok PM-et,reviewsokat! :) A szavazás még mindig tart, ne felejtsétek el! ;) Találkozunk a következő fejezetnél,**

**lutavero**


	12. Új

**Helló skacok! :D Itt is az új rész, minek a címe: Új. :) Nagyon kreatív mi? És büszkén kijelenthetem, hogy ez a rész lett nyersen, AN nélkül a leghosszabb mind közül. :D Ami külön öröm számomra az az, hogy már 6 reviews van a sztorihoz, sőt nemsokára 700 fölött jár a megtekintés! :D(Pontosan 667 :) ) Kaptam olyan kritikát/segítséget, hogy talán jobb lenne ha a későbbiekben E/3. személyben folytatnám a történetet. :) Mit gondoltok erről,próbáljam meg? Vagy előbb teszteljük egy új sztorin, hogy mit tudok így összehozni? :)Erről jut eszembe, még mindig tart a szavazás a profilomon(holnap frissítem). :) Várom ám a szavazatokat. :D Nem is húzom tovább az időt, jó olvasást! :)**

* * *

Sötétség. Ez az első ami feltűnt. Az utolsó amire emlékszem, az az, hogy azok a vikingek eltaláltak minket. Hablaty pedig egyenesen a tűz felé zuhant… Te jó ég Hablaty!

_Kérlek,kérlek mondd, hogy elkaptam és jól van!_ gondolom magamban. Ahogy a mellső lábaimat kicsit szorosabbra húzom, érzem, hogy valami szőrös bundafélét ölelek. Erre aztán nyugodtabban fújok egyet. Tehát elkaptam Hablatyot. Itt van a biztonságos szorításomban. Most már senki sem bánthatja. Ahogy fülelni kezdek hirtelen meghallok valamit. Mintha egy sárkány közeledne felénk. Erre aztán kinyitom a szemeimet.

Ami a legmegdöbbentőbb az az, hogy sehol sem látok tüzet. Pedig egy lángoló erdőbe zuhantunk, vagy mégsem? Csak sziklákat látok mindenütt és jeget. Jó sok jeget mindenfelé. De nem a szokásos fehéres árnyalatút. Nem ez inkább olyan… _kékes_.

És ekkor jogosan merül föl bennem a kérdés: Mégis hol lehetünk?

~Á, látom végre felébredtél. – jön egy hang mögülem mire tágra nyílt szemekkel fordulok hátra. Ám amit ekkor látok, az mindennél jobban meglep.

* * *

\- Rendben, ne aggódjatok, nemsokára hazaérünk! – kiáltom lelkesítőleg a többi vikingnek, de mégis hogyan lehetnék meggyőző, ha én magam is teljesen elkeseredett vagyok?

_Hogy voltál képes csak így otthagyni a fiadat a lángok között? Megígérted neki, hogy mindig megvéded majd, erre tessék így cserbenhagytad! Mégis milyen apa az ilyen?_

-Jobb lesz, ha ezt befejezed Pléhpofa! – mondja kicsit mérgesen Bélhangos. – Az önvád semmit sem fog segíteni, sem neked, sem a fiadnak! Amit tehetsz az az, hogy hazavezeted a népedet a biztonságos otthonunkba és majd aztán visszamész és megkeresed a fiadat.

\- De mi van akkor, ha megsérültek? Ha most ott égnek a tűzben? – nézek megtörten a barátomra, aki erre megadóan sóhajt egyet.

\- Figyelj, nem szabad erre gondolnod! Hablaty a te fiad, igazán makacs és kitartó is persze. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy az éjfúriája is ott van vele. Nem lesz semmi bajuk, hidd el!

\- Remélem, hogy igazad van. – sóhajtok lemondóan.

Mivel ha nem, akkor abban biztos vagyok, hogy soha nem leszek képes megbocsátani magamnak.

* * *

Fájdalom. Sötétség. Meleg. Ez a három dolog, amit legelőször észlelek.

_Fájdalom._ Mindenem sajog, de legfőképp a fejem. Mintha hozzám vágtak volna valami iszonyatosan kemény dolgot.

_Sötétség_. Meglepően sötét van itt, bárhol is legyen ez az _itt._

_Meleg_. Ösztönösen közelebb húzódok ehhez a meleg valamihez, mivel hirtelen iszonyúan fázni kezdtem. Bármi is legyen ez, kellemesen meleg és nem forró, mint a tűz. Pont jó, olyan, mint ha Fogatlan szárnya alatt feküdnék…. Fogatlan..

Te jó ég, Fogatlan! Erre aztán felpattannak a szemeim és hirtelen minden tisztán látszik előttem. A csata. Malvin rálő Asztridékra. A lányok helyett minket talál el a lövedék. És aztán semmi csak sötétség és forróság. Ahogy megpróbálnék felállni, vagy legalábbis felülni, érzem, hogy két erős láb szorít közelebb a meleg testhez. Tehát Fogatlan is él és jól van! Csak ez számít.

Ám ekkor hirtelen morgást hallok a barátom szárnyán kívülről. És hirtelen minden világos lesz. Túlságosan is, mondhatni vakítóan. A hosszú sötétség után kell egy kis idő amíg a szemem megszokja a fényt, ám ekkor morgást és üvöltést hallok. Ahogy felemelem a fejem, meglátom, hogy Fogatlan védelmezően áll mellettem. Ahogy követem a tekintetét meglátok egy olyan sárkányt, amitől még a lélegzetem is eláll.

Életemben nem láttam még ilyen sárkányt. A hatalmas sárga szemeivel agresszíven méreget engem és Fogatlant, ám a külseje teljesen megbabonázott. A szája alatt egy vastag fehér csík húzódik, ám az egész sárkány lila. Ám ami a legmeglepőbb az az, hogy _négy_ szárnya van. Kettőn támaszkodik, míg a másik kettő fel van húzva az oldalára. És mind a négy szárnyán hatalmas karmok vannak. A sárkány legalább kétszer akkora, mint Fogatlan, ha nem háromszor. A farka is hatalmas. Ám ahogy belenézek a szemébe valahogy mégis ismerősnek tűnik ez a sárkány. De mégis honnan? Biztos vagyok benne, hogy még életemben nem láttam ilyet. Vagy mégis?

Ekkor Fogatlan morran mellettem egy hatalmasat és ekkor rájövök, hogy nem értem őket. _Kérlek, mondd, hogy nem hagytam el a kövemet. _ismételgetem magamban, amíg belenyúlok a jobb csizmámba a kék kis csodakövet. Pont nekiállnék pánikolni amikor végre megtalálom beleakadva a nadrágom szárába. Megkönnyebbülésemben sóhajtok egyet, majd úgy igazítom, hogy hozzáérjen a bőrömhöz. Ám amit ekkor hallok, az igencsak meglep.

~Te megőrültél Éjfúria?! Ez egy viking, egy ember mégis hogyan lehetne ő a társad?!

\- **Pedig az, ha nem több. Ő a lovasom, a… a Másik Felem! –** morogja Fogatlan. – **És ha csak egy karmot is emelni mersz felé, akkor velem gyűlik meg a bajod!**

~Képes lennél meghalni egy vikingért? Elment az eszed? Ők gyilkoló gépek! Nézd meg mit tettek veled! Sérült vagy, de halálosan. Sőt ha nem mentelek ki titeket a tűzből, akkor..

\- Te mentettél meg minket a tűzből? – kérdezem döbbenten és igyekszem felállni, ám hirtelen éles fájdalom nyilall a lábamba. A sárkány felém villantja a szemeit és beleszagol a levegőbe.

~ Igen. – válaszolja nagy sokára és egyre idegesebben kezdi kaparászni a földet.

\- Mégis.. Mégis miért? – kérdezem és lassan közelebb kezdek araszolni hozzá ,Fogatlan pedig jól láthatóan egyre idegesebb. – De mégis miért?

~Nem tartozok neked magyarázattal viking! – üvölt rám és felém kap ám én most az egyszer nem hátrálok meg. – Ha tudtam volna, hogy ekkora bajt hozok a saját fejemre akkor hagytalak volna ott égni benneteket! Egy vikinget hozni a fészekbe.. Nekem végem…

\- Köszönöm. – suttogom halkan mire mindkét sárkány döbbenten néz rám.

~Mi? – néz rám furcsán a lila sárkány.

\- Mondom, köszönöm. – ismétlem meg még egyszer. – Hogy megmentettél minket, hogy kockáztattad értünk az életedet. Köszönöm. Tartozunk neked.

~ Mégis miről beszélsz? – néz rám döbbenten a sárkány. Ám ekkor meglátok valami mást is a szemében. – Várj, te érted, amit mondok? Nem ez nem lehet…

\- **De igen, lehet**. – áll mellém Fogatlan és fenyegetően sziszeg a sárkányra. – **Érti minden egyes szavunkat, de ha csak egy karcolást is ejtesz rajta akkor…**

\- Hé, nyugi pajti, nincs semmi baj. – simogatom meg Fogatlant az álla alatt mire kicsit megnyugszik, de igen csúnyán néz rám. Ám ekkor megtalálom a gyenge pontját és összeesik a lábaim mellett.

Hát ez aztán szép. Kilőttem az egyetlen védelmi segítségemet. Így most itt állok fegyvertelenül egy agresszív, vad és ismeretlen sárkány mellett és fogalmam sincs, hogy hol vagyok. Ám amikor a sárkány szemébe nézek, valami változást látok rajta. A düh,félelem és harag helyét átvetette az értetlenség, a kíváncsiság és még valami, amit nem igazán tudok megfogalmazni.

~Hát mégis igazat mondott veled kapcsolatban. – suttogja. – De mégis hogy lehetnél te az Ő Másik Fele?

\- Hát, ez hosszú történet. – válaszolom egy keserű sóhajjal.

~ Van időnk nem? – néz rám csillogó szemekkel és érzem, hogy ezzel egy mosolyt csal az arcomra. Óvatosan felemelem felé a bal kezemet, mire döbbenten hátrál néhány lépést.

\- Hé, nyugi, nincs semmi baj! Nem akarlak bántani. – válaszolom halkan és egyre magasabbra emelem a kezemet. – Én nem tartozok közéjük.

~De hát te is viking vagy! – válaszolja, miközben még magasabbra emeli a fejét. ~Nekik csak az ölés számít.

\- Ez nem igaz. – válaszolom nyugodtan. – Én nem akarlak és soha nem is foglak bántani titeket. Soha sem. Ezt megígérhetem neked. Mint mondtam, én nem tartozom _azokhoz _a vikingekhez.

~Mégis hogy bízhatnék én meg benned?!

\- Én bízok benned, látod? Itt állok fegyver nélkül előtted. – nézek bele mélyen a sárkány szemébe, ő pedig az enyémbe. Egyikünk sem meri megtörni a szemkontaktust, sőt pislogni, sem merünk. – Látod, itt a kezem, nincsen benne sehol sem egy fegyver sem. Én nem _akarlak_ bántani titeket. Én bízom benned. Most is rád bízom a döntést.

Először azt hiszem, hogy a sárkány elfut vagy megharap. Ahogy továbbra is egymás szemébe nézünk, olyan mintha megfagyna körülöttünk minden. Csak erre az új sárkányra koncentrálok, semmi másra. Fogatlan ideges mormogását is igyekszem kizárni. És ekkor megtörténik.

A sárkány becsukja a szemit és óvatosan belehajtja az orrát a tenyerembe. És újra átélhetem az a fantasztikus érzést, amit akkor éreztem, amikor megszelídítettem Fogatlan, vagy bármelyik másik sárkányt. Az érzést, amit csak akkor érezhet az ember, amikor a sárkány a barátjává válik. És most is ez történt. Ahogy a sárkány elemeli az orrát a tenyeremtől én óvatosan kinyújtom a másik kezemet felé és lassan megvakargatom az állát. Öröm látni, ahogy élvezi a simogatásomat. Ám ekkor hirtelen mozgást látok és a következő pillanatban Fogatlan furakszik közénk.

-**Látom összebarátkoztatok**. – közli szárazon és a következő pillanatban már a hátán ülök. Hát, az biztos, hogy amint ketten leszünk, kapok majd nem kis letolást az előbbiért. De annyi baj legyen.

\- Igen, valóban. – mosolygok rá a sárkánybarátaimra és óvatosan megsimogatom Fogatlan fejét, aki erre dorombolással válaszol. A lila sárkány csak furcsán néz ránk, ám aztán megrázza magát és egy igazi fogas sárkánymosollyal ránk mosolyog.

~Gondolom egy darabig, úgy is nálunk időztök. – kezdi. ~Mit szólnátok ha körbe vezetnélek titeket? – kérdezi és elindul a kijárat felé.

Ám amit odakinn látunk, attól nem csak Fogatlan döbben meg, hanem én is. Mivel biztos vagyok benne, hogy ilyet nem minden nap látni. És érzem, hogy szó szerint eláll tőle a lélegzetem.

* * *

**Itt is a rész vége. :) Hogy tetszett? Igen, ha még nem jöttetek rá, akkor a sárkány egy Viharszelő/Viharvágó volt( nem tudom még, hogy melyiket használom majd. :D ). Szívesen fogadok név/nem ötleteket a ,,kicsikéhez". :) Nekem valamiért kislányként jelenik meg. :) De ha nem jön névötlet, akkor Hablatyot okoljátok, ha valami borzalmasat talál ki és ne engem. :D xD**

**Na de, vissza a sztorihoz: Vajon mit láttak a fiúk? Barátokat találnak majd itt vagy ellenségeket? Mi döbbentette meg őket ennyire? Vajon Pléhpofa valaha újra megtalálja a fiát? Asztrid vajon kiheveri ezt a sokkot? Ez és még annyi minden más kiderül majd.. a következő jó néhány részből. :D :)**

**Remélem tetszett a rész. Viszlát a következő fejezetnél,**

**lutavero**


	13. A fészek

**Újabb rész. :) Már a 13., el se hiszem. :D És a nézettség már 800! :D És rengeteg országból kerestek rá a történetre, el se hiszem. :D :) Köszi szépen mindenkinek. :D **

**Na tehát, itt is A fészek ahol egy újabb később fontos szereplő bukkan fel. :D :) Bármilyen ötlet, kritika vagy egyszerű vélemény is jöhet, várom. :D Külön öröm volt, hogy az előző rész közzététele után szinte azonnal jött egy reviews. :D Köszi szépen így utólag is! ;)**

**De nem is húzom tovább az időt, jó olvasást! :)**

* * *

Persze ami először feltűnt nekem, az a jég volt. De nem az a szokásos szép fehére néha akár enyhén kékes árnyalat. Nem ez inkább… _zöldes. _És a formájából következtetve nem a természet műve. Nem ezt valami _más _hozta létre, elég csak ránézni a formájára.

~Nem semmi mi? – kérdezi a lila sárkány.

\- Nem találom a szavakat. – válaszolom, ahogy tágra nyílt szemekkel nézek körül.

\- **Meg kell hagyni, nem kis munkát fektethettél bele ebbe a ..barlangba**. – ismeri el kicsit morogva Fogatlan.

~Ez nem csak egy barlang. – néz Fogatlanra lesújtóan a sárkány. ~Ez az én otthonom, ahol …. élek. A fészkem.

\- Ez.. ilyet nem látni minden nap az biztos. Értem már miért vagy ilyen büszke rá, hiszen rengeteg munkát fektethettél bele. – mosolygok rá a sárkányra, aki erre gyorsan elnéz a másik irányba.

Ahogy a kis barlangtól,ahol felébredtünk sétálunk egyre beljebb, észreveszek egy hatalmas medencét a fészek közepén. Bár meg kell hagyni, hogy eléggé eltéveszthetetlen, akkora a mérete. Óvatosan leszállok Fogatlan hátáról és elindulok a medence széléhez. Ám ahogy közelebb mennék, a sárkány hirtelen elém ugrik.

~Mégis mit gondolsz, hová mész?! – néz rám szikrázó szemekkel, mire döbbenten lépek hátra ám a következő pillanatban már Fogatlan is köztünk áll.

\- **Na jó, ezt most már unom**. – morogja Fogatlan. – **Először idehozol minket a tudtunk és beleegyezésünk nélkül. Aztán megpróbáltad megölni Hablatyot**. – lép egyre közelebb a sárkányhoz, miközben engem is igyekszik takarni. – **És most.. Ne akard bemesélni nekünk, hogy ez a te műved.** – bök az orrával a jégre. – **Te is ugyanúgy tüzet okádsz, mint én. Nem vagy holmi jégköpő sárkány. Úgyhogy jobban jár ha beszélni kezdesz különben… - **ám Fogatlan nem tudja befejezni a mondandóját, mivel a lila sárkány ráugrik és verekedni kezdenek. Én döbbenten hátrálok a fal felé, amikor hirtelen az egész fészket egy hatalmas üvöltés rázza meg.

-_ Mégis mi történik itt?!_ – hallok egy mélyebb hangot, mire a sárkány-lassan nevet kéne találnom neki- döbbenten hátrál.

~Ennek nagyon nem lesz jó vége… nekem végem. – nyöszörgi.

Ám amit ekkor meglátok, … egész biztos vagyok benne, hogy soha nem fogom elfelejteni. A vízből hirtelen kiemelkedik valami hatalmas. Ám egyre csak nő. És ekkor meglátom a szemeit. Két akkora hatalmas szeme van mint én, sőt talán még nagyobbak is! A két hatalmas, sőt óriási agyaráról pedig nem is szólva. A szája, a feje a… a mindene hatalmas, túlméretezett, óriási. Ám ez az óriás sárkány nem rám, hanem Fogatlanékra koncentrál.

\- _Mégis mit csináltok a fészkemben?!_ – szólal meg újra és közelebb lép Fogatlanékhoz.

~Sajnálom, Alfa, úgy sajnálom! – nyüszögi a lila sárkány. Alfa? Mégis mit akar ezzel mondani? ~Nem gondoltam volna, hogy ekkora baj lesz ebből. Kérlek, nézd el nekem!

\- _Elég legyen Uvær!_ – mondja mély bömbölő hangján a sárkányóriás, mire a lila sárkány fejét lehajtva hátrál néhány lépést. _Uvær?_ Mégis mit akar ezzel mondani? – _Lássuk, ki az új barátod._

~Kérlek, ne haragudj, nem akartam bajt hozni a fészkedre! Kérlek, bocsáss meg nekem!

\- **Még hogy a te fészked mi?** – néz rá szúrósan Fogatlan. – **És nem vagyok a kis barátja.**

\- _Akkor ellenség vagy?_ – néz rá az óriás, és Fogatlan is azonnal lejjebb hajtja a fejét.

\- **Nem nem vagyok. A barátod hozott el minket ide a tudtunk nélkül és..**

\- _Minket? Mégis ki a másik barátod? És ő hol van?_ – jaj ne, miért érzem, hogy nem fogok ebből jól kijönni?

~Öö Alfa, hát az a helyzet, hogy..

\- Én vagyok az. – válaszolom olyan hangosan amennyire merem. Először azt hiszem, hogy egyikük sem hallott meg, ám a következő pillanatban három szempár fordul felém. A zöld rémületet, a sárga harag és félelem keverékét tartalmazza, míg a kék nem mutat semmit. Ám mielőtt akárcsak elfuthatnák az óriás elindul felém, Fogatlan legnagyobb rémületére.

\- _Ez érdekes, egy kis nubbin. De akkor is viking._ – mondja és kicsit nagyobbra nyitja a száját.

-** Ne! Nem fog ártani neked, hagyd őt békén!** – üvölti Fogatlan és elkezd futni felém, amikor hirtelen egy hatalmas jégfal jelenik meg közöttünk. Eltart egy darabig, amíg felfogom, hogy mi történt. Az óriás jeget és nem tüzet okád. Ő a jégköpő sárkány, aki ezt a fészket létrehozta. Ez az ő fészke! De akkor a lila sárkány miért hazudta azt, hogy ez az ő fészke?

\- _Egész érdekes, valahogy nagyobbaknak képzeltem a vikingeket. Félre ne érts, a legnagyobb viking hozzám képest alig akkora mint a szemeim, de te.. te még akkora sem vagy._

\- Köszi a bókot. – forgatom a szemeimet, mire a sárkány egyre közelebb jön hozzám. – Legalábbis gondolom, hogy annak szántad, nemde?

-_ Igen vicces kis fickó vagy. De persze ettől függetlenül ugyanúgy viking vagy, mint a többi, akik a gyilkolásra mennek, erre az egyikük felfedezte a fészkemet…_

\- Ez így nem teljesen igaz. – mondom és kicsit mérgesen közelebb lépek az óriás felé. – Először is: ez a fészek csupa jég, bárki azonnal észreveszi, aki erre jár. Másodszor pedig nem minden viking megy csak az ölésre. Itt vagyok példának én. Én nem akarlak és soha nem is foglak megölni egyikőtöket sem. – válaszolom és még egy lépést közelebb lépek.

\- _És miért vagy most itt?_ – kérdezi az óriás.

\- Nem terveztem, hidd el. – sóhajtom. – Ha hiszed, ha nem, de nekem is van családom, akik bizonyára hazavárnak. Fogatlannal lezuhantunk és a barátod hozott el minket ide ötletem sincs hogy miért. Csak arra kérlek, hogy az éjszakát hagy töltsük itt és aztán elmegyünk, ígérem.

\- _Ez mind szép és jó lenne, de nem mehettek el._ – válaszol az óriás.

\- Mi? Mégis miért nem?! – kiáltom kétségbeesetten.

\- _Megtudtátok, hogy hol van az otthonom, így ha elmentek elmondhatjátok a legnagyobb veszélyforrásnak, ami csak létezik a földön, a fajtádnak. Te is csak egy viking vagy, még ha kisebb is mint a többi. Úgyhogy jobb, ha erről a hazalátogatásról lemondasz, mert nem lesz belőle semmi._ – válaszol és elindul vissza a medencéje felé. – _Ha csak szökni próbáltok, visszahozlak benneteket ide, ha kell erőszakkal. Úgyhogy jobban jársz ha megbékélsz ezzel a gondolattal, mivel mostantól ez a hely lesz a …_

\- Börtönünk? – kérdezem és haragomban még közelebb megyek, lassan már majdnem az arcába mászom. – Itt akarsz minket erőszakkal tartani? Mégis miért?

\- _Elmondtam az indokaimat, úgyhogy jobban jársz, ha meghúzod magad és örülsz a jókedvemnek! Főleg, miután a barátaid ekkora galibát okoztak itt nemrég! Reggel folytatjuk ezt a beszélgetést!_ – azzal gyorsan alámerül a vízben.

Én viszont nem tudom elhinni, amit hallottam. Itt akar minket tartani? Mint holmi foglyokat? Mégis miért? Tudnia kell, hogy nem jelentek számára komoly fenyegetést. De az, hogy nem mehetünk haza… ez a legrosszabb. Ám ekkor hirtelen megjelenik mellettem Fogatlan és a lila sárkány is.

~Sajnálom, nem gondoltam volna, hogy ez lesz belőle. – mondja szomorúan én viszont a hírektől még mindig sokkolva csak bólintani tudok.

\- Persze higgyem is el, azok után ahogy ránk támadtál. – morogja Fogatlan és óvatosan megbökdös az orrával. – **Te jól vagy?**

\- Mi? Ja persze, remekül. – válaszolom és lassan elindulok vissza a barlangba, mármint ahol felébredtünk oda. – Lassan ideje lenne lefeküdni, nem gondoljátok?

\- **De igen**. – jelenik meg mellettem Fogatlan és a következő pillanatban a sárkány is jön utánunk.

~Mit szólnátok, ha fognék nektek vacsorát. Főleg, hogy… maradnotok kell? –néz ránk kicsit szánakozva.

\- Igen, az jó lenne. – válaszolom kicsit letörten, de a kedvéért egy mosolyt erőltetek az arcomra. Ha már maradnunk kell, akkor álljak hozzá jókedvűen nem?

_De ne aggódj, óriás,_ teszem hozzá magamban, _nem adom fel ilyen könnyen elvégre viking vagyok, a makacsabb fajtából._

* * *

**Na itt a vége a résznek. :) Hogy tetszett? Ha nem igazán tiszta a helyzet, hogy miért kell maradniuk, akkor szóljatok és a következő részben/részekben letisztázom. :) Tudom, most nem írtam Hibbantról, de ígérem, a következő részekben bepótlom. :) De most nem igazán tudok mi írni róluk. De ha lesz hozzá ihlet, akkor jönnek majd. :)Gondoltam, ha van rá igény, jelölöm majd külön hogy éppen kinek a nézőpontjából mesélem majd a sztorit, de ha nincs, akkor maradok a vonalaknál. :)**

**Ihletről jut eszembe, frissítettem a szavazást és most várom a szavazataitokat. :) Melyik legyen a legújabb sztorim: Inferno,Emlékek,Alvin és a sárkánygyőző(még változhat), Egy család vagyunk, vagy véletlenszerű történet legyen? :) Részletes leírás a profilomon! ;) Találkozunk a következő résznél, addig is kitartás,**

**lutavero**


	14. A szökés

**Helló mindenki! :D Íme itt is az új rész A szökés. :) Remélem tetszeni fog. :) Ja és azt mondtam már, hogy már megugrottuk a 900 megtekintést és a 8 reviewst?! :D :) Te jó ég, mindjárt meg lesz az 1000 megtekintés. :D :) Na szóval, amint megugorjuk ezt a számot, hozok nektek egy új részt, sőt talán egy új történetet is hozok majd. :D Köszi szépen mindenkinek. :)**

* * *

~Akkor, …. hozok nektek halat jó? – néz rám, majd Fogatlanra a lila sárkány kérdőn.

\- Persze, köszi. – mosolygok egy kicsit gyengén, de nem akarom elrontani a kedvét. A sárkány még egy ideig kérdőn néz rám, aztán hirtelen felszáll és elrepül. Én egy nagyot sóhajtva indulok tovább a barlang felé, amikor hirtelen valami fejbe vág.

\- Au. – kiáltok fel döbbenten, hiába nem volt erős az ütés, de meglepett. Amikor döbbenten fordulok hátra, Fogatlan ideges tekintetével találom szembe magam.

\- Most meg mi van? Miért csináltad ezt? – kérdezem idegesen.

\- **Te kérded**? – néz rám vissza parázsló szemekkel és idegesen morran egyet. – **Komolyan kérdezted?**

\- Igen, komoly. Mégis mi ütött beléd, miért viselkedsz így? Tudod, mit inkább hagyjuk. – emelem fel a kezeimet, mintha megadnám magam és a barlang felé kezdek sétálni. Már nem választ el sok a barlangtól, amikor egy fekete folt suhan el mellettem és állja el az utamat. Reflexből hátralépek ám, amekkora mázlim van, megcsúszok valamin és sikeresen elesek. _Na remek_, gondolom magamban és megpróbálnék felállni, amikor valami, pontosabban _valaki, _elállja az utamat.

\- **Mégis mit gondoltál, hová mész?** – néz velem farkasszemet Fogatlan és ösztönösen hátrálok a földön néhány lépést.

\- Mégis mi ütött beléd?! – kérdezem dühösen.

**\- Belém?**

\- Igen beléd! Mégis miért viselkedsz.. így? Miért egyszerűen nem értem! – fakadok ki és mielőtt megállíthatnám magamat, tovább folytatom, sőt, lassan már kiabálok. – Egyszerűen nem értem! Egyik pillanatban még valami Másik Felednek hívsz, a következő pillanatban pedig úgy bánsz velem mint holmi, nem is tudom, mint holmi idiótával!

\- **Talán mert néha úgy is viselkedsz?** – vág vissza Fogatlan ám amint kimondja ezeket a szavakat döbbent csend áll be közöttünk. Meredten bámuljuk egymást, míg végül feladom, és lassan felállok és folytatom a sétámat a barlang felé, vigyázva, hogy ne kelljen Fogatlan szemébe néznem.

\- **Hablaty.. Én nem.. nem így..**

\- Tehát ez vagyok neked? Holmi idióta? – kérdezem tőle olyan hangsúllyal, hogy még én is megborzongok egy kissé. – Hát, sajnálom, ha jobbat akartál, de gondolom nagy bánatodra, velem lettél összezárva.. itt. – fejezem be a mondatomat és a fejemet kicsit lejjebb hajtva lépek be a barlangba. Kell egy kis idő, hogy a szemem megszokja a sötétséget, de egész hamar megy. A szememmel épp egy alvásra alkalmas helyet keresek, amikor egy fekete farokszárny jelenik meg előttem és egy fekete masszív mellkashoz hoz vissza.

Persze tudom, hogy Fogatlan nem szolgált rá sem a haragomra, se erre a hangsúlyra, de ebben a helyzetben, amibe mi kerültünk ki tudna nyugodt maradni? Mégis mit kellett volna tennem, hogy ez a vita másként alakuljon?

-**Sajnálom Hablaty, de tényleg**. – mondja Fogatlan és érzem, hogy a szemeivel keresi a tekintetemet, én viszont kitartóan bámulom a barlang falát.

\- Nincs mit sajnálnod, igazad volt. – válaszolom szinte rögtön számomra is hideg hanggal. – Igazad volt, úgy viselkedtem mint valami..

\- **Ne hogy ki merd mondani**. – morogja Fogatlan.

\- De igazad volt. Egy idióta voltam. Nem lett volna szabad így reagálnom. – válaszolom és a következő pillanatban megfordulok, és azonnal átölelem Fogatlan nyakát. – Ne haragudj rám Pajti. – suttogom és egy kicsit erősebben szorítom magamhoz, mire ő is átölel a mellső lábaival.

\- **Nem igazad volt, túlreagáltam ennyire a dolgokat.**

\- Mégis mi..

\- **Túlreagáltam mindent.** – kezdi. – **Amikor simogattál és megtaláltad a gyenge pontomat és te ott maradtál védtelenül egy vad sárkánnyal akkor… Aztán amikor úgy rád támadt odakinn… És amikor az a nagy jégköpő feléd lőtt azt hittem, hogy … Csak az elmúlt órában háromszor jutottam közel ahhoz, hogy elveszítsem a kedvenc idiótámat.** – szuszogja Fogatlan.

\- Mi is lenne veled nélkülem mi?

\- **Igen. Mihez kezdenék a kedvenc idiótám nélkül?** – kérdezi szarkasztikusan ám mielőtt válaszolhatnék megjelenik mellettünk a lila sárkány.

~Sajnálom, hogy eddig odavoltam. – szabadkozik azonnal és a barlang közepéhez sétál. ~Remélem elegendőt hoztam mindhármunknak. – pislant felénk aggódva, majd egy jó adag halat öklendez fel a gyomrából.

\- Fúj, undorító. – grimaszolok, és lassan elindulok a sárkány felé.

~Mi undorító? Esetleg nem szereted ezt a halfajtát? – néz rám rémülten.

\- **Nem, tudod, ő is viking, még ha a legfurcsább is.** – válaszolja Fogatlan és kicsit idegesen közelít. Nem hiszem el, hogy még ezek után is bizalmatlan ezzel a sárkánnyal. Pedig vacsorát is hozott neki.

\- Kösz pajti, igazán hízelgő. – forgatom a szemem és épp faágak után kutatnék, amikor Fogatlan felkap egy nagyobb halat, feldobja a levegőbe és egy kisebb plazma bombát küld utána. Így talán kissé szenesen, de teljesen átsülve kapja el és dobja felém.

\- **Jó étvágyat**. – villant felém egy fogatlan mosolyt és gyanakodva bár, de ő is enni kezd a halból.

~Ezt mégis miért csináltad? –néz ránk kérdőn a sárkány. ~Jobban szereti az égett halat?

\- Nem, tudod, nekünk vikingeknek nagyon rosszat tesz, ha nyers halat eszünk. – válaszolok és közelebb ülök Fogatlanhoz. – Nekünk meg kell sütnünk mielőtt megesszük.

~Magabiztosan állítom, hogy furcsák vagytok. – rázza meg magát és ő is nekilát lakmározni. ~De van időnk bőven.

\- Mégis mire? – kérdezem evés közben. Farkas éhes vagyok, így a hal nagyobb részét már el is tüntettem. De ez nem is csoda, elvégre már napok óta nem ettem, nem?

~Hát az ismerkedésre. – válaszol vidáman és egy kicsit távolabb battyog tőlünk. – Elvégre ez már a ti otthonotok is.

\- **Mégis miről beszélsz?** – kérdezi Fogatlan zavartan.

~De hát ti is hallottátok az Alfát, nem? Mától ti is itt laktok velünk! – válaszolja vidáman mielőtt ásítana egyet és lehajtja a fejét. ~Majd holnap találkozunk. Mennyi kaland vár ránk. Alig bírom kivárni…

Én viszont hirtelen nyelni sem tudok az aggodalomtól. Tehát tényleg _ennyire _komolyan gondolta az Alfa, hogy maradnunk kell? De miért? Tudhatná, hogy nem jelentünk fenyegetést… Nem ezt nem fogom így ennyiben hagyni. Van otthonom, családom. Ott van az apám, Bélhangos és Asztrid és minden Hibbanti. Számítanak rám, számítanak ránk. Nem maradhatunk itt csak így.

\- **Ebben én nem vagyok olyan biztos**. – morogja halkan mellettem Fogatlan és a következő pillanatban már előttem áll. – **Még hogy ez az otthonunk..**

\- Mit gondolsz pajti, megpróbáljunk hazamenni? –kérdezem halkan.

\- **Feltétlenül.**

\- Akkor mire várunk még? – nézek rá és azonnal felpattanok a barátom hátára. – Óvatosan keressünk egy kijáratot és akkor utána már szabadok vagyunk.

\- **Benne vagyok**. – mondja és elkezd a barlang kijárata felé futni. Amint kiérünk, beleszagol a levegőbe és a következő pillanatban már a levegőben száguldunk a jégfal felé. És ekkor meglátok egy apró nyílást a jégen és a következő pillanatban már száguldunk is keresztül rajta. És ekkor újra érzem azt az illatot, amit mindennél jobban imádok: a szabadság illatát. Vidáman tárom szét a kezeimet és egy mélyet szippantok a levegőből.

\- **Jó kint lenni,mi? **– kérdezi Fogatlan.

\- Igen. No akkor, indulunk haza? – hajolok előre és óvatosan megsimogatom a fejét.

\- **Igen, irány haza.**

* * *

Alig egy órája értünk csak haza Hibbantra a Nyaktörő Lábról ám teljes a káosz. Mindenki kérdésekkel bombáz minket, főleg engem, ám most semmi más nem érdekel, egyedül Hablaty.

-Hívjatok össze egy kereső csapatot! – kiáltom. – vissza kell mennünk a Lábra!

\- Főnök, ez nem túl jó ötlet. – válaszolja Bélhangos talán, ám ekkor elönt a harag.

\- Mégis miért nem jó ötlet ez?! A fiam és a sárkánya még odakinn vannak! Haza kell hoznunk őket! – üvöltöm ám ekkor valaki megfogja a vállamat.

\- Nézd Pléhpofa, tudom mit érzel most, mivel én is így érzek. Hablaty olyan, mintha a fiam lenne. De ilyen időben nem kockáztathatod senki életét.

\- Mégis miről..

\- Nézd meg az eget. – mutat Bélhangos a tenger irányába. – Már látnunk kéne a csillagokat. De nem az a viharfelhő eltakarja. Emlékszel arra a viharra amit Gothi jósolt úgy egy hete? Úgy látszik _pont most_ érkezett meg ide, erre a részre. Tehát bárhova mennél vagy hajóval, vagy sárkánnyal, az biztos elsüllyedne vagy eltévedne, érted? Nem mehetsz vissza, legalábbis most nem.

\- És hagyjam odakinn a fiamat ilyen időben?!

\- Nincs más lehetőséged. – néz rám szomorúan Bélhangos. Én pedig egyet kell értenem vele.

\- Annyira sajnálom Hablaty. – suttogom megtörten. – Kérlek ne haragudj, és vigyázz magadra.

* * *

Na, mára itt a vége. :D :) Hogy tetszett? :) A következő rész címe Történetek lesz vagy valami hasonló. :) Ja igen, még egy fontos kérdés: Mennyire szeretnétek Hiccstridet ebben a sztoriban? :) Nagyon vagy inkább hanyagoljuk? :) Várom visszajelzéseiteket és a következő résznél találkozunk. :)

lutavero


	15. A vihar

**Woah, 1,063 megtekintés?! És már múlt vasárnap megvolt az egyezer?! Skacok, köszi, köszi szépen, de tényleg! :D És 3 új reviews az új részhez?! Már összesen 11 reviews kaptam, vááá, köszike. :D :D Ennek örömére hoztam nektek eme igen(jó) hosszú részt(nyersen 1840 szó. o.o) csak hogy kifejezzem irántatok érzett szeretetemet és hálámat. :) Köszönöm, a támogatást, minden egyes megtekintést! :)Remélem hogy ez is úgy tetszeni fog, mint az előzőek. :) (Az előző részre 3 reviews jött, áá, köszi köszi köszi. :D )Íme, nem rabolom tovább a szót, itt az új rész. Jó olvasást! :)**

* * *

\- Mit gondolsz pajti, merre lehet Hibbant? – kérdezem meg Fogatlantól, amint kiértünk a fészekből.

\- **Őszintén? Ötletem nincs. Nem voltam magamnál, amikor az a sárkány idehozott minket.** – morogja Fogatlan. – **De csak nem lehetünk olyan messze.**

\- Gondolod? Ha közel lennénk, akkor már felfedeztük volna ezt a fészket, nem gondolod?

-** Nem tudom, de már mondtam neked. De ha csak itt vitázunk, azzal nem kerülünk előrébb. Azt mondom, próbáljuk meg arra**. – válaszolja, és azzal elindul a tenger irányába. És ezzel megkezdődik az órákig tartó monotonon repülésünk.

Az egy dolog, hogy a tenger fölött repülünk, hosszan és egyhuzamban. Már máskor is csináltuk ezt. De az már viszont egy másik, hogy ötletünk sincs, hogy járunk, fáradtak és idegesek is vagyunk. És még este is van így a sötétben szinte semmit nem látni. Talán ha a csillagok és a hold adnának valami fényt. De nem semmi sem látszik ma este az égen. Ami furcsa. Az egész égbolt, ameddig a szem ellát sötét és ötletem sincs, hogy miért. Egészen addig, amíg hirtelen egy hatalmas villanás be nem világítja az eget.

\- Jaj, ne már. – sóhajtom. – Viharfelhők, pompás. Egyszerűen remek.

\- **És igen nagy viharnak néz ki ráadásul**. – válaszolja Fogatlan és érzem, hogy ő is idegesen szemléli az eget.

\- Szerinted milyen messze lehet tőlünk? – kérdezem feszülten.

\- **Nem tudom, de nagyon nem tetszik ez nekem. Ezek a felhők hatalmasak.**

\- Mit gondolsz, van valahol a közelben egy szárazföld?

\- **Ezt sem tudom, de remélem, hogy igen. Nem akarok beleszállni ebbe a viharfelhőbe, csak ha muszáj.**

\- Hidd el, én sem. Mit szólnál, ha kicsit magasabbra mennénk, ott hátha nem villámlik? - kérdezem amikor hirtelen elkezd szakadni az eső. Pompás, egyszerűen pompás.

\- **Nem tetszik ez az ötlet, megmondom őszintén. Inkább próbáljunk meg keresni egy szárazföldet.** – válaszolja Fogatlan. – **De azt is gyorsan.**

\- Benne vagyok. – válaszolom és elkezdünk ereszkedni a víz felé, ám ekkor hirtelen egy erősebb szélroham kibillent minket az egyensúlyunkból és a következő pillanatban már a víz felé zuhanunk.

\- Feljebb kell emelkednünk!

\- **Tudom és …próbálom!** – morogja Fogatlan ám a következő széllökés ismét közelebb visz minket a tengerhez, de ezúttal annyira, hogy az egyik hullám átcsap a fejünk felett és érzem, hogy teljesen elzsibbad mindenem. És már nincs kedvem küzdeni sem. Elvégre én csak egy viking egy sárkánylovas vagyok, aki mégis mit tehet egy ehhez fogható vihar ellen? ...

\- **Ne merészelj elaludni Hablaty!** – hallatszik valahonnan messziről Fogatlan hangja. Elaludtam volna ezek szerint? –** Hallod, amit mondok?**

\- Hallak pajti. – válaszolom és engem is meglep, milyen rekedt a hangom. Tehát nyeltem volna a jeges vízből? Nem, arra csak emlékeznék…

\- A**zonnal le kell szállnunk valahol. A villámok is egyre gyakrabbak… A legutóbbit is alig tudtam kikerülni.** – nyüszögi Fogatlan és érzem, sőt már a hangján is hallom, hogy ő is ugyanolyan fáradt mint én. Sőt, talán még jobban is. Ám ekkor hirtelen meghallok valamit. Mintha valaki minket keresne…

~Éjfúria! Sárkánylovas! Hol vagytok?!

\- Te is hallod, amit én? – nézek döbbenten hátra és ekkor meglátom…

\- **Na, ne, ő mit keres itt?!** – kérdezi haragosan Fogatlan.

~Végre megvagytok! – kiáltja el magát a lila sárkány és egyre közelebb ér hozzánk. A szél őt is dobálja, bár nem annyira mint minket. ~Mindenfelé kerestelek már titeket!

\- **Mégis miért vagy itt?!**

~Jöttem segíteni! És ahogy elnézem, rátok is fé ismeritek a környéket és ekkora viharban elindulni?! Észnél vagytok?!

\- **Nem hogy már kioktass minket!**

~És mégis hová tartotok? – néz ránk szúrósan és a következő pillanatban már velünk szemben repül. ~Az Alfánk megmondta, hogy…

\- **Ő nem a mi Alfánk.** – morogja Fogatlan. – **És az a jég-fészek nem a mi otthonunk! Van sajátunk, úgyhogy ha nem szállsz arrébb, amíg szépen kérem, akkor..**

~Akkor mi lesz? – kérdezi és látom, hogy itt a levegőben, a villámok kereszttüzében is képesek lesznek összeverekedni, ha nem történik valami….

Ám ekkor egy hatalmas villámlás és a következő pillanatban már a víz felé zuhanunk Fogatlannal. Bizonyára történt valami a műfarokkal, ám nincs se időm, se lehetőségem hátrafordulni, amikor hirtelen egy széllökés lelök Fogatlan hátáról.

\- **Kapd el, ne engedd, hogy a vízbe essen!** – üvölti valamelyikük. És a következő pillanatban már egy hatalmas karom szorításában találom magamat.

~Megvan! – kiáltja el magát a lila sárkány és lassan emelkedni kezdünk az ég felé.

\- Hé, mit képzelsz, mit csinálsz?! Nem hagyhatod ott Fogatlant! Nem tud egyedül repülni, megfullad!

~De ahhoz, hogy elkaphassam, el kell engedjelek téged! És amúgy is, nem messze ott van egy szárazföld…

\- De még csak simán siklani sem tud ebben a szélben, főleg nem fél farokkal! Segítened kell neki. Tudom, hogy nem voltunk hozzád valami kedvesek, főleg nem ő, de kérlek, most az egyszer ne engedd megfulladni! – nézek a feje irányába és óvatosan az orra felé nyújtom a kezemet. – Kérlek, ne engedd, hogy megfulladjon.

A sárkány egy darabig csak néz rám ám a következő pillanatban morran egyet és megrázza a fejét. És a következő pillanatban a levegőben találom magamat, ám mielőtt aggódhatni kezdenék, hogy zuhanni kezdek, egy erős, masszív lila nyakon találom magamat.

~Jobb ha erősen kapaszkodsz, ez rázós lesz! – kiáltja el magát a lila sárkány és a következő pillanatban már szélsebesen száguldunk a víz felé. A villámok és a szél meg sem kottyan neki, olyan ügyesen manőverezik, mintha ez lenne a mindennapos dolga, hogy ilyen erős szélben, villámokat kerülget. Pillanatokon belül elérjük Fogatlant ám mielőtt akárcsak egyikünk is egy szót is szólhatna, gyorsan megragadja a karmaival és egyből kitárja a szárnyait, hogy még véletlenül se csapódjunk be a vízbe.

\- **Mégis mit csinálsz?! És Hablaty mégis hol van?**

\- Itt vagyok pajti, ne aggódj. – kiáltom olyan hangosan, amennyire ebben az állapotban csak tudom. – Itt vagyok.

Nem tudom, meddig repülhetünk így, nekem óráknak tűnik de lehet, hogy három percnél sem volt hosszabb, mire megpillantunk egy szárazföldet. Egyikünk sem szól egy szót sem, még akkor sem, amikor a sárkány leszáll egy barlangban. Előbb óvatosan leteszi Fogatlant, majd amint leszállt, lehajtja a fejét, hogy könnyebben tudjak leszállni róla. Amint leszálltam róla, egyből a földre is roskadtam. Nem nekem találták ki ezeket a viharokat….

~Jól vagy? – néz rám kedvesen a sárkány, és érzem, hogy könnyek lepik el a szememet. Nagy nehezen talpra küzdöm magamat és mielőtt bármelyik sárkány is tehetne valamit odalépek a lila sárkányhoz és erősen átölelem a nyakánál.

\- Köszönöm. Köszönöm neked. – motyogom és még egy kicsit szorítok az ölelésemen. Hallom, hogy Fogatlan morog valamit,ám a következő pillanatban érzem, hogy egy szárny takarja be félig-meddig a vállamat és egy karom súlyát érzem a bal vállamon.

~Nincs mit kis ember. – válaszolja és érzem, hogy még több könny gyűlik a szemembe. Bár víz is lehet, iszonyúan eláztam.

\- De, de van mit köszönni. Nélküled ki tudja mi történt volna. – lépek ki az ölelésünkből és villantok felé egy bátortalan mosolyt, mielőtt odafutnék Fogatlanhoz, hogy őt is magamhoz öleljem.

\- **Jól vagy Hablaty?** – kérdezi aggodalmasan és érzem, hogy beleszuszog a hajamba. – **Teljesen eláztál.**

\- És te megvagy pajti? Biztos belecsapott a villám a farkadba… - lépek el mellőle, ám amit ekkor látok, az igencsak meglep. Így, a sötét barlangba is tisztám látom Fogatlan műfarkát alkotó fém rudakat, mert azok olyan vörösen világítanak, mint ha épp most vettem volna ki őket a tűzből a kovácsműhelyben. – Hát ez remek, a farkad tönkrement, tehát itt leszünk egy darabig.

~Ez legyen most a legkisebb gondotok. – sziszegi a lila sárkány és a következő pillanatban újra olyan feszült a hangulat, mint a fészekben volt az Alfa vagy mi megjelenése előtt. ~Tudjátok, hogy mit csináltatok?! Hogy mibe kevertétek magatokat, engem, minket?!

\- **Nincs. Semmi. Minket!Senki nem kötelezett arra, hogy ide gyere**. – morogja válaszul Fogatlan és védelmezően elém lép. – **Te okoztad magadnak a bajt. Miért jöttél utánunk?**

~Először is, mint már mondtam: Nélkülem leveszettek vagytok a környéken, nem ismertek semmit és senkit erre. – kezdi haragosan és befekszik a barlang bejárta elé. ~Másodszor: ha maradok, az Alfa igencsak megharagudott volna rám, hogy hagytalak titeket elmenni és amúgy is elindultunk volna utánatok. Harmadszor meg….

\- **Elindult volna utánunk mi? És rángatott volna magával téged is.** – mondja Fogatlan és hallom a hangján, hogy jól szórakozik. Ez annyira nem szép tőle. Elvégre az életünket köszönhetjük neki. –** Igazán szép kis Alfád van neked, hallod-e. Mit csinált volna, ha ott maradsz, miután eltűntűnk? Jeget köp rád, hogy kövesd vagy…..**

~Valahogy rávett volna arra, hogy ne legyek ura önmagamnak és találjalak meg titeket. – jön a nyugodt válasz. ~Valószínűleg el kellett volna kapnom az emberedet, hogy visszavigyem a fészekbe, vagy legalábbis a közelébe.

Erre aztán egyikünk sem szól ez szót sem. Fogatlan el van merülve a gondolataiban, ugyan úgy, mint én az enyéimben. Mégis mire gondolt pontosan, amikor erről az irányításról beszélt? Ugyan olyan lenne ez az Alfa, mint amilyen a Vörös Halál volt? Lehetséges ez? Nem, sokkal nagyobb nála, sőt nem i tüzet, hanem jeget okád. Mindhárman olyan csendben ülünk, hogy még a barlangban csepegő vízcseppeket is hallani lehet. Váratlanul ez villám hasít át az égen és hirtelen tisztán látom a barlangot. Nem nagy hely, de egész takaros, kicsit hasonlít arra, ahol a szigeten voltunk Asztriddal és Fogatlannal. Már nem is tudom, hány nappal ezelőtt. Létezik, hogy csak három napja? Sokkal, sokkal hosszabbnak tűnik.

\- **Gyújtok neked egy kis tüzet, mert a végén még megbetegszel nekem.** – mondja Fogatlan hosszas hallgatás után.

\- Kösz pajti. – vakargatom meg mosolyogva a fülei mögött mire dorombolni kezd. Ám ekkor egy hatalmas sóhajtást hallok a sárkány felől. – Valami baj van?

~Nem nincs semmi. – válaszolja, ám ekkor meglátok valamit a szemében, amitől kicsit összeszorul a szívem. ~Jobban jártok, ha alszotok egyet. Holnap lesz még mit megbeszélnünk. Hosszú és unalmas éjszakánk lesz, sőt, egy ideig még esni is fog, úgyhogy jobban jártok, ha addig pihentek amíg tudtok. – és azzal csöndben leteszi a fejét és kibámul a semmibe. És ekkor hirtelen eszembe jut egy gondolat. Egy kósza ötlet.

\- **Nem vagy a főnököm.** – morogja csak magának Fogatlan ám hirtelen rámnéz, és kicsit fáradtan nyög fel. - **Hajjaj, most miben sántikálsz?**

\- Mégis mire gondolsz? – kérdezem tőle ártatlan arcot vágva.

\- **Hidd el Hablaty, remekül, sőt túlságosan is jól ismerem ezt az arckifejezést. Megint bajba fogsz keverni minket.**

\- Ne legyél már ilyen. És ez nem is igaz. – védekezek kicsit sértődötten. – Mégis mikor kevertem magunkat bajba. Jó, tudod mit, erre inkább ne válaszolj. – teszem hozzá az arckifejezését látva. – Bízz bennem jó?

\- **Benned bízom, de benne már nem annyira.** – bök a sárkány felé az orrával.

\- De hiszen megmentette az életünket! Nem is egyszer, legalább kétszer.

\- **Ettől függetlenül még mindig idegen a számomra. Nem bízok benne.**

\- Várj, az ötletemmel ezen pont segíthetünk. Benne vagy?

\- **Miért érzem, hogy ezt meg fogom bánni?**

\- Nem fogod, nyugi. – vakargatom meg megint a füle mögött mielőtt kicsit megköszörülném a torkomat. – Hé.. izé.. Sárkány?

~Igen kisember? – jön nagy sokára a válasz a lilától.

\- Lehet hozzád egy kérdésem?

~Attól függ, hogy milyen.

\- Hát talán kicsit személyes lesz, de…

~Jó, hagy halljam. – fordul felénk a fejével és így is, a sötétben s látom ragyogni azokat a csodaszép sárga szemeit.

\- Hát, izé… Mégis, hogy kerültél ide?

~Ennyi?

\- Nem, jó egy valamire vagyok kíváncsi úgy igazán: Mégis ki vagy te?

~Ezt mégis hogy értsem?

\- Hát kíváncsi lennék rád. A nevedre, a családodra, a fajtádra, az Alfa előtti életedre, mindenre. Hogy találtál az Alfára, miért segítettél nekünk meg ilyenek? Egy szóval kíváncsi lennék az életedre.

* * *

**Na, itt a mai rész vége. :) Hogy tetszett? :) Hányan vagytok kíváncsiak a sárkány életére,életének történetére? :) És igen, mielőtt megkérdezitek, a kövi rész végére már neve is lesz. :) Van ötletem, de ha van ötletetek, szívesen fogadom. :)Remélem megérte ez a hosszú rész, legközelebb a kétezres megtekintésnél hozok hosszabb rész, de ki tudja, talán még a következő rész is hosszú lesz. :) Extra bónusz, jajj. :D :) Mint végül a válasz(ok)ból leszűrtem, szeretnétek, ha majd a jövőben lenne Hiccstrid a sztoriban, úgyhogy készülhettek nyugodtan. :D :) Bár még talán az messze van. Na mindegy, ami késik, az nem múlik. :) Ígérem, a vihar elmúltával visszatérek Hibbantra, de most a fő fókusz a fiúkon van. :) Remélem nem túlságosan nagy baj. :)Továbbra is szívesen fogadok minden észrevételt. :) A legközelebbi részig,**

**lutavero**


	16. Történetek

**Új rész, yay! :D És büszkén jelentem, hogy ez a rész, nyersen elérte az 1900 szót! :D (Kereken 1944 :D ) Mint ígértem, ez még hosszabb rész lett, de a legközelebbi(ha csak nem lesz ihletem. :D ) hosszú rész az a kétezres megtekintésnél jön majd. :) Ami nincs messze, mivel a megtekintés jelenleg 1353. :D És van 14 reviews is! :D :) Köszi szépen a támogatást, skacok, köszi szépen. :) **

**Vissza a 16. részhez: Lesz két visszaemlékezés a sárkány(már lesz neve a rész végére. :D *spoiler, upsz*) szemszögéből. Sőt az egész nagyrészt az életére épült, mint ahogy ígértem. :) Remélem tetszeni fog a rész, volt vele munka, de legalább tudtam, hogy miről fog szólni. :D Nem is húzom tovább az időt, jó olvasást! :)**

* * *

~És mégis miért akarsz ennyi mindent tudni?- kérdezi tőlem gyanakvóan a sárkány. ~Előbb utóbb bajba kevered magadat, ha ennyire kíváncsi vagy.

\- **Ne aggódj, ez már megvolt**. – forgatja a szemét Fogatlan ám ezúttal teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyom a beszólását. Majd később számolunk.

\- Annyi mindent tettél már értünk. Az előbb is a saját életedet kockáztatva mentetted meg a miénket.

~És miért nem elég, ha csak szimplán megköszönöd? Miért kell ehhez ismerned az egész életemet?

\- Még a neved se tudlak szólítani, az előbb is simán sárkánynak hívtalak. Sőt állandóan csak a lila sárkányként tudlak emlegetni. És ezen változtatni szeretnék. Tehát először is: Mi a neved?

~A sárkányoknak nincsenek neveik.

\- Akkor majd csak kitalálunk neked valamit. De először is: Hol születtél?

~Nem úszom meg ugye? – néz a sárkány,jó ezen változtatnunk _kell_, Fogatlanra olyan arckifejezéssel, hogy azonnal mosolyra húzódik a szám.

\- **De nem ám.** – jön a válasz, és amikor odanézek Fogatlanra a saját vigyoromat látom az arcán. – **Jobban jársz, ha most beszélsz, különben csak nyaggatni fog.**

\- Hé!

~Jó rendben, hol is kezdjem? Á, megvan! Innen délebbre keltem ki a tojásból. Talán két-három testvérem lehetett. De ezek az emlékek teljesen elhomályosodtak, a testvéreim, sőt a szüleim színét sem tudom elmondani.

\- Akkor mire emlékszel?

~Egész véletlenszerű dolgokra. Néha éjszakánként felrémlik egy-egy kép vagy pillanat. Van amikor halakat nézek egy csodaszép tóban vagy éppen valami virágokról felszálló dolgot kergetek. De néha csak egy pár aranysárga szempár rémlik fel és ilyenkor mindig szeretettnek érzem magamat, annyi kedvesség és szeretet árad abból a szempárból.

\- Bizonyára az anyukád, nem? – kérdezem kíváncsian. Tehát legalább ő emlékszik az anyukájára. Arra, hogy az anyukája szerette.

~Nem tudok biztosat mondani, de csak ő lehet.

\- És hogy kerültél ide? Mármint azt mondtad valahol délen keltél ki. Akkor miért vagy ilyen északon? És hogy találkoztál az Alfával?

~Hát… - hallom, hogy elbizonytalanodik. Sőt a szemein látom, hogy fájó, kényelmetlen témát érintettem.

\- Ugye tudod, hogy nem kell beszélned róla, ha nem akarsz. Csak kíváncsi voltam. De ha nem akarsz róla beszélni..

~Nem, nincs baj. Csak.. kicsit… Nehéz, tudjátok? Semmi emlékem sincs róluk és ami tiszta emlék lehetne az is ..

\- Mondom, ha túl fájdalmas, akkor nem kell beszélned róla.

~De igen. Jó pár éve történt már, talán öt? Esetleg tíz? Eleinte még számoltam a napokat, de mostanra már feladtam. Egy napos délután a családommal elindultunk horgászni talán? Vagy csak gyakorolni a repülést? Nem tudom, de nem is ez a lényeg. Nyugodtan repülünk, naplemente és ekkor.. az egyik testvéremet eltalálja egy háló. És hirtelen mindenhonnan hálók bukkantak fel, sőt néha valami vékony, de éles fadarabok is repültek felénk.

-** Lőttek rátok.**

~Igen, most már tudom. Az egyik ilyen fadarab súrolta az egyik szárnyamat. A következő pillanatban pedig eltalált egy háló. Az anyukám, legalábbis gondolom, hogy ő volt az, utánam vetődött, míg egy másik nagyobb sárkány a fajtámból az elsőként lelőtt testvérem után próbált menni, de nem tudta elérni, sőt kis híján őt is lelődték. Így ő a másik testvéremmel kezdett el utánunk ereszkedni. Ám mindegyikünket eltaláltak végül. Nem messze értünk földet egymástól egy erdőben.

\- Ez borzalmas. – vetem közbe döbbenten, ám a sárkány úgy tűnik észre sem veszi, csak mesél tovább.

~Anyukám valahogy kiszabadult a hálójából és előbb kiszabadította a testvéremet, végül pedig ők ketten engem. Ám akik lőttek ránk, gondolom vikingek voltak, egyre közeledtek.

\- És a másik felnőtt?

~Ő bizonyára elájult. Vagy meghalt, mikor földet ért.

\- És miután kiszabadítottak téged, mi történt?

~Anya mondott valamit, amire tisztán emlékszek még ma is. De a hangja.. valahogy nem nagyon maradt meg. Néha mélyebb, néha magasabb. Azt mondta, hogy legyek erős fióka. Hogy menjek és repüljek el innen valahova messzire. A testvéremet elküldte a másik irányba aki szinte azonnal tovaszállt. De lehet, hogy őt is elkapták, mielőtt megszökhetett volna. Én viszont maradni akartam.

\- _De Te miért nem jössz velem?_ – kérdeztem- _Egyedül nem fogom tudni megcsinálni! _

_\- De igen meg fogod tudni! – válaszolta anya és az orrával kicsit arrébb tolt, a tenger felé. – Erős vagy és bátor. Tudod, hogyan kell túlélni a legádázabb viharokat is! Az én kislányom vagy. _

_\- De anya! Kérlek, nem akarok elmenni!_

_\- De muszáj lesz, fiókám. Picikém, kérlek, menned kell! – anya egyre idegesebben szemléli az erdőt, ahonnan fények és iszonyatosan kellemetlen zajok jönnek. – Most azonnal!_

_\- De te miért nem jössz velem?_

_\- Mert nem tehetem. Ha veled megyek, mindkettőnket elkapnak, de ha maradok, akkor lesz esélyed megszökni. Érted? Meg tudsz szökni!_

_\- De nem akarok egyedül lenni! Nem akarlak itt hagyni anyu!_

_\- De muszáj lesz! Meg kell tenned. Ha nagyobb leszel, egyszer majd megérted ezt. Ha szeretsz vagy kedvelsz valakit, akkor odaadnál érte mindent. Én most itt maradok, hogy neked lehessen esélyed megtalálni azt a valakit, esetleg valakiket. Talán egyszer újra találkozunk. De ne feledd: Légy bátor, de legfőképp mindig önmagad! – mondta és gyorsan megnyalta az arcomat. – Szeretlek picikém. Te voltál mindig is a kedvencem. De most menj innen, ameddig tudsz! – kiáltotta és hirtelen beleharapott a nyakamba, de nem fájdalmasan, és eldobott a levegőbe._

\- Ez borzalmas lehetett. – suttogom döbbenten.

~Ez még nem minden. – jön a keserű válasz. ~Egy ideig forogtam, mivel közben vihar támadt. Amikor végre újra én irányítottam a mozgásomat, visszafordultam, és pont láttam, ahogy anya tüzet lő azokra a zajos alakokra aztán felém fordul és azt üvöltötte, hogy _Repülj messzire!_ És én csak repültem és… ott hagytam őt. És azóta voltam, nos igen… magányos. Mert egyszer ilyen gyáva voltam.

\- Ez nem a te hibád volt. Hanem a vikingeké, akik rátok támadtak. Te nem tehettél semmiről.

~De ha visszarepülök…

\- **Akkor téged is elkaptak volna és az anyukád fölöslegesen áldozta volna érted az életét. Új esélyt adott neked, hogy boldog életed lehessen. És mégis hogyan lehetne ez a te hibád? Csak egy rémült, sérült fióka voltál.**

~De akkor is. Tennem kellett volna valamit.

\- Ha visszamész, akkor téged is elkapnak. – szúrom közbe. – Felesleges emésztened magadat emiatt. Tehát vihar volt, te pedig sérült voltál. Hogy jön képbe az Alfa?

~Hát, órákon át csak repültem és repültem, lehet, hogy körbe-körbe. Nem tudom megmondani. És végig esett, villámlott, fújt a szél és hideg volt. És valahogy mindig megtaláltam a villámokat. Szlalomoznom kellett közöttük, igyekeztem a levegőben maradni, amennyire csak tudtam.

\- **Tehát ezért voltál ilyen jó az előbb is. Szinte a véredben van.**

~Igen, így is fogalmazhatunk. Talán már reggel volt, amikor végre találtam egy barlangot. Óvatosan berepültem és akkor találtam egy melegvízű forrást. Ám nem csak az volt ott, hanem..

\- Az Alfa? Véletlenül bukkantál rá?

~Nos, így is fogalmazhatok. Egyszer csak megjelent mellettem valami hatalmas én pedig rémülten felvinnyogtam, és azon voltam, hogy kirepüljek, amikor az Alfa beszélni kezdett.

-_ Ki lennél pöttöm fióka? – kérdezte tőlem az óriás. _

_\- Ne…Nincs nevem És egyedül vagyok. – válaszoltam megtörten._

_\- Ne félj, nem akarlak bántani. Sőt, segíteni szeretnék neked._

_\- Mégis miért? Egy idegen vagyok a számodra. Egy sérült, hasznavehetetlen fióka!_

_\- Ez nem igaz. Elvégre – kezdi egy olyan mosollyal(!) amit egy ekkora óriástól nem vártam volna. Mármint magát a dolgot, hogy mosolyogni tud. – Te idetalált, sérülten, láthatóan fáradtan egy ilyen hatalmas viharban. Erre rengeteg felnőtt sárkány nem lenne képes. Különleges vagy, a magad módján. _

_\- Miért… Miért vagy velem ilyen kedves? Nem is ismerjük egymást._

_\- Nem tűnsz éppen holmi bajkeverőnek. De ha már csak így betoppantál, akkor hagy segítsek rajtad. Éhes vagy? Sőt, a sebeidre is biztosan találunk valamit. – először nem tudom, hogy mit is mondhatnék. Aztán egy aprócska mosoly jelenik meg az arcomon._

_\- Éhen veszek. – jön az igazán frappáns válaszom._

\- Várj, ez az alfa az az Alfa akivel mit találkoztunk? Egyáltalán nem hasonlítanak egymásra!

~Sok minden történt azóta. Kaptam tőle halat, a sebeimet is segített gyógyítani. Én pedig maradtam. Eltelt egy kis idő, talán egy egész év és lassan kezdtem elfelejteni a családomat. Egyedül az anyukám és a testvérem emléke maradt meg élénken, de ők is fakulni kezdtek az évek múlásával. És az Alfa is egyre nőni kezdett. Így végül új fészket kellett találnunk magunknak. Ő végig kedves volt velem, de valami furcsa volt közöttünk. Elvégre ő mégis csak egy Alfa sárkány volt én meg, nos egy egyszerű négyszárnyú sárkány, akinek hódolnia kellett volna előtte.

\- És mi történt, hogy olyan hideg lett mindenkivel?

~Egyszer valamin összevesztünk, már amikor felépült a jégbarlangja. Nem sok maradt meg a vitából, csak egy kis előzmény és a vége, a következmény. Arra emlékszek, hogy el akartam menni repülni, hogy kitisztuljon a fejem ám ekkor minden sötétségbe borult. Aztán amire újra emlékszek az az, hogy ott állok közel az Alfához és az egyik lábam vérzik. Az Alfa pedig rémülten, ijedten, bűntudatosan néz rám. Mint kiderült, meg akart parancsolni nekem valamit, és míg felé közeledtem, megvágtam magamat az egyik jégfújásában és súlyosan megvágtam magamat. Azóta sokkal jobban elzárkózik tőlem, sőt mindenkitől. Nem önmaga azóta.

-** Tehát erről beszéltél, amikor arról a tudat nélküli irányításról beszéltél.**

Igen, pontosan. Ám ahogy rám nézett, amit a szemében és azóta a viselkedésében látok...

**\- Bűntudata van.**

~Gondolom, de egyszerűen nem tudok mit tenni ez ellen! Próbáltam beszélni hozzá, mondani hogy ez nem az ő hibája volt de ő csak kizárt engem és ezt hajtogatta egyre-másra. Bármit próbáltam, lerázott.

\- Egész ismerős helyzet.

\- **Nekem is.** – válaszol Fogatlan, mire meglepetésemben felé fordulok, ám ő csak jelez, hogy _Majd később. _

~Hát, ennyi lenne az életem, röviden. Nem valami nagy szám, és tele van rossz emlékekkel, de ez ellen sem tudok mit tenni.

Egy darabig eltart mindhármunknak, hogy megszólaljunk. Mindnyájan a gondolatainkba mélyedünk, így nem igazán tűnik fel, hogy a vihar kicsit elcsendesült és lassan tisztán látszik a Hold. Igyekszek elrejteni egy ásítást, amikor hirtelen eltűnik mellőlem Fogatlan és a következő percben már a földön fekszem.

**\- Ideje lenne aludnod. Te használhatatlan vagy, ha nem alszol eleget.**

\- Kösz a bókot. – forgatom a szememet. Ám mielőtt Fogatlan betakarhatna, felülök és érzem, hogy egy mosoly terül el az arcomon. – Várj még egy kicsit! Öhm,… Sárkány? – ó, hogy utálom ezt a jelzőt.

~Igen? – néz rám kicsit homályos szemekkel. Lehet, hogy ő is fáradt, de lehet, hogy még mindig a múlton gondolkozik. Azért remélem, hogy nem szakítottam fel túl mély sebeket. ~Mit nem kérdeztél még meg?

\- Nem, nem erről van szó. Mármint nem kérdés, de tényleg elfelejtettem valamit.

~És mit?

\- Hát nevet adni neked! Mit szólnál mondjuk a….

\- **Villám?**

**\- **Nem, nem erre gondoltam. Mégis hogy jutott ez az eszedbe? Nem amire én gondoltam az a Vihar!

~Vihar?

\- Igen, Vihar. Elvégre olyan ügyesen tudsz manőverezni még az iszonyatosan erős viharokban is. Sőt, végre eszembe jutott a fajtád. Valami régi legendából vagy miből. Viharszelőnek hívjuk a fajtádat.

~Viharszelő, heh?

\- Igen. Tehát mit szólsz? Vihar? Megfelel?

~Hát egy kis idő biztosan kell majd. De igen. Igen, meg tudnám szokni. Köszönöm. – jön oda hozzám, hogy a vállamhoz dörgölje a fejét.

\- Igazán nincs mit. – simogatom meg boldogan. – De aztán ne csak én aludjak! Nektek is kell pihenni!

\- **Rendben főnök**. – forgatja a szemét Fogatlan és megnyalja az arcomat.

\- Fúj, Fogatlan, tudod ugye, hogy iszonyatosan ragadós nyálad van?

\- **Ó, te csak a fáradtság beszél belőled. Na, gyere ide, mielőtt még valami bajt csinálsz.**

\- Én? Bajt? Bizonyára összekeversz valakivel.

\- **Na persze**. – mondja, miközben betakar a szárnyával és óvatosan közelebb húz magához az egyik lábával. – **Na, aludj csak**.

\- Borzalmas tudsz lenni néha. – nevetek. – Jó éjt Vihar! – olyan jó végre nem csak sárkánynak hívni. Végre van neve!

~Jó éjt, kis sárkányfiú!

\- Jó éjt Fogatlan!

\- Neked is Hablaty. Aludj jól. – dorombolja válaszul Fogatlan és érzem, hogy lassan elalszom. Ám ekkor hirtelen szöget üt a fejemben egy gondolat. _Vajon az apámék keresnek minket? Vagy, Penésszel az élen, örülnek, hogy végre eltűntünk Hibbantról? De ha keresnek, akkor hogyhogy nem találtak meg már minket? És ha nem keresnek, akkor miért nem? Vajon hogy bírja apám, Bélhangos vagy éppen Asztrid, hogy mi csak így felszívódtunk?_

* * *

**Na itt is a vége a mai résznek. :D Hogy tetszett? :) És végre a sárkányunk is kapott nevet. :) Kreatív voltam mi? :D Vihar. :) Lesz talán 3-4 fejezet amikor igen komoly döntés elé állítalak majd titeket a sztorival kapcsolatban. :) De semmi igazán nagy extra, csak.. Na de majd csak akkor. :) Gondoltam átállhatnék a heti 1 frissítésről kettőre? :) Szeretnétek? :D És igen, lesz Hiccstrid a sztoriban, talán a következő vagy az az utána részben(ha kegyetlen szertnék lenni akkor a 2. opciót választom, muhaha. :D xD) :) Remélem tetszett a rész. :) Találkozunk pénteken(vagy ha heti két frissítést szeretnétek, akkor hamarabb. :) )**

**lutavero**


	17. Új problémák

**Új rész. :D És igen, láttam, hogy szeretnétek heti 2 frissítést, úgyhogy megadom nektek ezt az örömöt. :D xD Ja és azt mondtam, hogy több mint 1500 megtekintés jött? :D Tudjátok, hogy ez mit jelent.. ÚJABB HOSSZÚ RÉSZ AMINT MEGVAN A " EZER. :D xD Ja és háttérinfó:Már megvan a 18. rész is, ezt írtam elsőnek de végül ez lett a 17-es és az első tervezett 17-es lett a 18-as xD Ami terv szeribt hétfő-kedd tájékán kerül majd fel. :) Ja és már van 17 reviews is. :D Na, jó, nem is húzom tovább az időt, jó olvasást! :D**

* * *

Amikor reggel felébredtem, akkor valahogy minden kellemesen nyugodt volt. Semmi feszültség, csak Fogatlan, én és Vihar. Erre a gondolatra aztán egy mosoly jelenik meg az arcomon. Vihar.. egész jól illik hozzá. És amit megtudtunk róla tegnap este.. Hát nem volt könnyű élete. Csak úgy, mint nekem se. Voltak benne nagyon szép és borzasztó pillanatok, hullámvölgyek. Épp megpróbálnék visszaaludni, amikor Fogatlan hirtelen fordul egyet és hirtelen olyan érzésem támad, mintha maga alá akarna gyűrni. Döbbenten felkiáltok, mire Fogatlant hallom magam felől.

-**Hablaty, már ébren vagy?** – kérdezi halkan. – **Mi a baj?**

\- Igen, fenn vagyok. – nyöszörgöm és gyorsan kimásznék a szárnya alól. Ám ő nem akar elengedni. Még szerencse, odakinn a barlangban iszonyatosan hideg van.

\- **Én keltettelek föl? Hallottam, hogy felkiáltasz**. – kérdezi aggódva. – **Rémálom volt?**

\- Mi, nem dehogy. Egyszerűen csak megleptél, amikor fordulni akartál. Azt hittem rám fekszel majd. – vallom be egy kicsit elpirulva. – Bár te még öntudatlanul sem bántanál. Nem igaz?

\- **Várj, majdnem rádfeküdtem?** – kérdezi rémülten. A következő pillanatban pedig érzem, hogy két erős mancs szorít Fogatlan hasához. - **És mégis mi lenne velem, ha agyonnyomnám az én kedvenc kis, törékeny vikingemet, ha?**

\- Unatkoznál egy idő után. – válaszolom szarkasztikusan és mindketten egyszerre kezdünk el nevetni. A következő pillanatban viszont meghallok egy harmadik hangot.

~Mégis miért nem alszotok még? – kérdezi álmosan Vihar. (Olyan jó, hogy végre van neve!) ~Nagyon korán van még.

-**Dehogy van korán.** – forgatja a szemeit Fogatlan és lassan elenged, hogy könnyen a földre csúszhassak. – **Nemsokára a hasadra sütne a nap.**

\- Olyanok vagytok, mint valami házsártos viking házaspár. – forgattam a szemeimet. – De most komolyan, csak szerintem van sötétebb a kelleténél,

~Hát nem tudom. – ásít Vihar. ~Nyugodtan aludhatnánk még egy kicsit.

-**Ó, ne reménykedj! Hablaty felkelt, most már nincs alvás**.

\- Hé! Én is itt vagyok ám! – kiáltom, mire minkét sárkány elkezd nevetni.

~Hát, ideje lenne visszaindulni lassan a fészekbe, nem gondoljátok? – kérdezi Vihar. ~Majd útközben kitalálunk valami magyarázatot az Alfának, hogy hol voltunk. Akkor mit szóltok? Reggeli és irány haza?

-Hát, ezzel lesz némi problémánk. – mondom keserűen.

~Mi? Mégis miért?

-Hát ezért. – bökdösöm meg szomorúan Fogatlan farokszárnyát. Legalábbis, ami a helyén maradt. – Ha nem tudom újraépíteni neki a farokszárnyat, akkor itt ragadtunk. És nem, nem cipelhetsz minket vissza a fészekhez, az még neked is túl messze lenne.

\- **Akkor van valami terved**? – néz rám Fogatlan kérdőn.

\- Hát, először is, találnunk kell egy falut, várost, akármit, ahonnan szerezhetek anyagot a farokhoz. De addig itt kell maradnunk.

**\- És ezt hogy akarod megoldani, ha?**

\- Vihar, mondd csak, nem tudod, hogy van e a szigeten bármiféle város? Falu? Akár csak egy egyszerű ház? Mármint egy emberfészek?

~Mi? Te várj.. engem kérdeztél?

-Hát persze. Elvégre a Vihar az a te neved.

~Ja tényleg! Csak furcsa megszokni. Hát nem nagyon járok erre, de szerintem van. Mintha láttam volna valami fényt.

-Oké, akkor itt is a terv. Megreggelizünk és megnézzük magunknak ezt a lehetséges helyet. Benne vagytok?

\- **Hát, nekem vannak kétségeim. Főleg a terveidet és a kimeneteleiket ismerve…** \- forgatja a szemét Fogatlan.

\- Ó, ugyan már, te nagyra nőtt gyík, nem lesz semmi baj.

\- **Erre később még visszatérünk**. – morogta. – **És ne feledd, ha bármi baj lesz..**

\- Az az én hibám lesz, tudom. – vakartam meg óvatosan a füle mögött. Néhány perc után zsibbadtan felálltam és épp elindultam volna kifelé a barlangból, amikor egy jól ismert lila sárkány elállta az utamat. – Hé, valami baj van Vihar?

~Nem dehogy, csak.. hová készültél?

-Gondoltam sétálok és gyűjtök némi faágat. – forgatom a szemeimet és az ő állát is megvakargatom. – Nyugi, nem akartam megszökni. Egy perc és itt vagyok. – mondtam és azzal már ki is léptem a hideg reggelbe.

Az erdő valami gyönyörű ma reggel. Az eső miatt köd lepi el a fák törzsét, és ahogy átszűrődik rajtuk a napfény… Valami csodálatos. Lassan gyűjtöm össze a faágakat, csak hogy legyen ürügyem tovább élvezni a látványt. Így amikor visszatérek egy aggódó éjfúria és egy viharszelő fogad.

~Hablaty, hát itt vagy! Már aggódtunk, hogy valami baj történt. – rohan hozzám Vihar, amint belépek a barlangba és kis híján feldönt.

-**Ez így nem teljesen igaz, de igen, jó sokáig elvoltál**. – jön oda hozzánk Fogatlan is.

\- Ó ti túlreagáló sárkányok. – teszem, akarom mondani, ejtem le a földre a gyűjtött fát és mindkettőjüket megvakargatom. – Mint látjátok élek és virulok. Akkor mit szólnátok ahhoz a reggelihez? Utána pedig elindulhatnánk keresni egy emberfészket valahára.

* * *

-Jóval nagyobb ez a sziget, mint ahogy először gondoltam. És ti srácok?

\- **Hát gyalog tényleg nagynak tűnik**. – morogja Fogatlan és Vihar majdnem kórusban.

\- Hé, fel a fejjel, mi emberek naponta sétálunk, néha ennél többet is!

~Nem is értem hogy bírjátok.

-Hé, mióta neved lett, sokkal nagyobb lett a szád! – mondom szarkasztikusan, mire Vihar megtorpan.

~S..sssajnálom, nem tudtam, hogy..

-Hé, nyugi, nincs baj. – szállok le Fogatlan hátáról és lépek oda a fejéhez, hogy megsimogassam. – Nem gondoltam komolyan.

~Ez ooolyan furcsa még nekem. Tudjátok, amire emlékezni tudok.. ti vagytok az első igaz barátaim és csak nem akarlak elveszíteni titeket azért, mert csinálok valami butaságot….

-Először. Ne aggódj, tőlünk már nem szabadulsz. – mosolygok és hallom, hogy Fogatlan mögém lép és egyetértően mormog. – Másodszor. Te nem csináltál semmi rosszat. Tudod, mi emberek szoktunk ilyen.. Hogy is mondjam szarkasztikus mondatokat használni. – az arcát látva lemondóan sóhajtok. – Ezt majd később elmagyarázom, jó? Most menjünk és találjuk meg azt az emberfészket!

~Oké. – dorombolja és hozzám dörgölődzik.

**-Hát, akkor ezt le is tudtuk.** – válaszolja mögülünk Fogatlan, mire mindketten felé fordulunk. – **Mivel megérkeztünk.**

**\- **Máris? – kérdezem meglepetten. Ahogy közelebb megyek a föld széléhez, meglátok a völgyben egy apró falut. aminek a szélén egy kovácsműhelyt látok. – Oké, akkor..

\- **Ellenőrizzük a falut, mielőtt megöleted magadat. **– jelenti ki azonnal Fogatlan.

\- Mi? Nem megőrültetek?! Ha titeket meglátnak itt el fog szabadulni a pokol! Nem, ti fentről figyeltek, amíg én lemegyek és megcsinálom azt a farkat!

~De..

-Nincs de! Minél előbb lejutok, annál hamarabb tűnhetünk el innen. – mondom, és azzal leereszkedek a domb oldalán egyenesen a műhely felé.

Nem tart sokáig, amíg leérek. Ám a falu gyanúsan csöndes. Túl csöndes. Minden ház ajtaja és ablaka nyitva és sehol egy lélek sem. Veszek egy mély levegőt és gyorsan belépek a műhelybe. Itt sincsen senki. _Oké, nyugi Hablaty. Nem lesz semmi baj. Csak csináld meg azt a farokszárnyat és megszabadulsz innen._ gondoltam magamban és ezzel becsuktam magam mögött a műhely ajtaját. Elővettem a füzetemet, megkerestem a megfelelő oldalakat és nekiláttam a munkának.

* * *

~Már órák óta odavan. – mondom nyugtalanul az éjfúriának.

-**Ne aggódj, ő így szokta**. – forgatja ő a szemét. – **De alig telt el szerintem két óra.**

~De így is sokáig odavan. És a vikingek? Ilyenkor már régen fenn szoktak lenni,nem?

-**Most, hogy így mondod.. ez túl gyanús**. – kapja fel a fejét az éjfúria és hirtelen meghallok valamit. Mintha a távolban tűz égne. És ekkor füstöt is kiszúrok a levegőben.

~Ezt hogy nem vettük észre eddig?!

-**Nem tudom! **– válaszolja az éjfúria, és indulna is lefelé a dombon, amikor belépek elé. – **Mégis mit…**

~Ha lemész, nem tudsz visszajönni, csak Hablattyal! Én megyek, te pedig itt fenn megvársz minket!

-**De Hablaty..**

Én lemegyek érte! Te fentről figyelj minket, jó? Ha bármi túlságosan is közel jön, szólj azonnal, rendben?

-**Rendben. – **válaszolja én pedig ezzel a lendülettel lefutok ahhoz a fészekhez, amiben Hablaty ment be. Tisztán érzem az illatát, de érzek még fémet meg sok mindent. És vad és idegen embereket i a távolban. Jaj, ne.

~Hablaty? Hablaty! Hallasz engem? – kérdezem halkan és egyre közelebb megyek a fészekhez. A következő pillanatban pedig végre megjelenik Hablaty feje.

-Vihar? Mi a baj? Mi történt?

~Ki kell innen jönnöd. Most!

-De még nem végeztem! Kell még idő!

~De jönnek!

-Mégis kik?

~Idegen emberek! – válaszolom és látom, ahogy a szemei nagyobbak lesznek. ~Mennünk kell különben elkapnak minket!

-Kell még idő, különben hiába jöttünk! Próbálj időt nyerni jó? Én pedig sietek! – mondja és eltűnik az ablakban. _Makacs viking. _gondolom kicsit mérgesen.

_Mit tehetnék? Mit tehetnék? Á, megvan! _jut eszembe egy ötlet. Kicsit beljebb megyek a fészkek közé, kiválasztok egy nagyobbat és egy tűzgolyóval ledöntöm. Így akadályt képezve köztünk és a vikingek között. Ám ekkor a túloldalról hirtelen megjelenik valami tüzes és egyenesen belecsapódik abba a fészekbe, ahol Hablaty van. És érzem, hogy egy pillanatra nem kapok levegőt.

~Hablaty! – kiáltom és visszarepülök a házhoz. Gyorsan leszedem a tetejét és hopp- a következő pillanatban odabenn találom magamat a lángoló házban. ~Hol vagy?

-Itt erre! – jön Hablaty hangja valahonnan a bal oldalamról és rögtön látom, hogy baj van. Lassan mozog és nehezen lélegzik.

~El kell tűnnünk innen!

-Várj, egy pillanat. – mondja és felkap egy furcsa eszközt. – Jó, mehetünk!

Gyorsan felkapom és kirepülünk a fészekből, pont mielőtt az ránk omlott volna. Ám ekkor szembesülök a következő problémával: Mindenhol emberek vannak.

Ha felszállok, akkor lelőnek és Hablaty könnyen meghalhat, ha úgy ér földet.

Ha nem szállok, akkor elkapnak mindkettőnket. És ekkor ugrik be, hogy hogyan menthetem meg Hablatyot. Gyorsan leteszem a vikinget a földre és elkiáltom magamat.

~FOGATLAN! Hol vagy?!

-**Itt fenn! – **jön a gyors válasz, de alig van időnk. Az emberek egyre közelebb érnek.

~Mindjárt megy Hablaty! – kiáltok fel neki.

-Várj, ez mégis mit jelentsen? – kérdezi Hablaty, miközben azokat a valamiket szorongatja.

~Azt, hogy te innen azonnal kikerülsz!

-Mi? És veled mi lesz?! Nem hagyhatlak csak itt így!

~De igen! – válaszolom és megragadom valahol a szőrénél a nyaka környékén-ruhának nevezte egyszer talán,de nem biztos- és amilyen erősen csak tudom, eldobom Fogatlan irányába. Végül pedig hallom, hogy az éjfúria elkapta őt.

A következő pillanatban viszont eltalál valami, csak szúr egy picit, aztán pedig sötétség.

* * *

**Függővég! :D xD Néha úgy lehet őket imádni nem? :D De a lényeg: Hablaty és Fogatlan megszökött az emberektől, ám Vihart elkapták. Vajon kiszabadítják őt még időben? És mit szólhat vajon ahhoz az alfa, hogy eltűntek a sárkányai? És mi zajlik Hibbanton? Főleg Asztriddal? (Kértetek Hiccstridet, úgyhogy lesz. :D ) Ez és még sok más is kiderül a következő részekben! :D**

**Egyébként még 2 fontos dolog lenne amiben kíváncsi vagyok a véleményetekre:**

**1\. Legyen nagy időbeli ugrás a sztoriban? Mármint egyszer csak írjam ki egy fejezet elején, hogy x évvel később? Ez úgy 2-3 rész múlva lesz esedékes, ott jöhet ez szóba. De örülnék,ha most is kapnék ötleteket, melyik tetszik jobban: Regéljem el hosszan , hogy mi fog történni a hőseinkkel vagy majd inkább legyen tele a sztori váratlanabbnál váratlanabb és meglepőbb csavarokkal és legyen időbeni ugrás?**

**2\. Vihar és Felhőugró között legyen több mint fajtársiasság? :)**

**+Bónusz: Láttátok a 3. évadot? o.O Esküszöm, eddig csak másfél részt láttam belőle jó minőségben, de már most vannak állati poénok. És Fogii meg Hablaty meg minden xDD De no spoiler xD Még :D**

**Tehát akkor viszlát a kövi résznél(ami ezúttal hétfő/kedd lesz, de a péntek biztosan marad! :) ),**

**lutavero**


	18. Igaz barátok

**Új rész, igen, ahogyan ígértem! :D És ezúttal igencsak gonosz leszek. xD Mármint otthagytalak titeket egy, a jövőre nagy hatással lévő függővéggel(upsz, spoiler xD)és erre kaptok egy ilyen részt. :D De remélem nem tántorítottalak el titeket. :D Mivel van nektek egy másik ígéretem, amit igyekszek betartani. :) Szóval, íme a 18. rész! :) Jó olvasást!**

* * *

Az elmúlt napok mindössze csak egy hatalmas zűrzavar. Ha most megkérdezné tőlem valaki, hogy mi is történt pontosan az elmúlt- nem is tudom, egy hét volt talán, vagy esetleg csak egy fél- napokban, pontos választ biztosan nem tudnék adni. A csatára viszont pontosan emlékszem. Minden egyes részletére. És ez csak ront a helyzeten.

Akárhányszor becsukom a szememet, azt látom, hogy Hablatyékat lövik le _helyettünk_. Nekünk kellett volna lezuhannunk én nem nekik. Minket kellet volna eltalálnia annak a hálónak. Persze, Viharbogár könnyen megsérülhetett volna, ha nem mentenek meg minket a fiúk. De nem tudok segíteni azon az érzésen, hogy nekünk kéne ott lennünk, ahol most a fiúk vannak – bárhol is legyen az. Egyszerűen _bűntudatom _van. És ezen egyszerűen nem tudok változtatni.

Annyi viszont feltűnt, hogy a faluban is nyomott a hangulat. Nem hallani egyetlen boldog gyermekvisítást sem, sem a felnőttek csevegését, de még sárkányokat is alig. Bár ez a vihar miatt is lehet, ami nem is olyan régen csapott le. Az idő nekem már annyira nem is számít. Csak ülök itt, - bárhol is legyen ez az _itt,_ \- és nézek magam elé. Bár ha őszinte akarok lenni, csak bambulok. Nem érdekel már semmi sem. Talán ha felállnék és sétálnék egyet az segítene. Vagy ha…

-Jó, ebből elég! – vág az asztalhoz valaki egy kupát. Ahogy felnézek, meglátom anyámat. De mégis mikor jött be a… szobába ahol ülök? – Ezt nem csinálhatod tovább! – mondja haragosan és egyenesen a szemembe néz.

\- Hm? – kérdezem, de több nem telik tőlem.

\- Asztrid, mégis mi a fene ütött beléd?! Soha nem viselkedtél még így!

\- Um…

\- Nem eszel! Nem iszol! Meg sem mozdultál már napok óta! Asztrid, három, ismétlem _három _egész napja el sem mozdultál abból a székből! Csak ülsz és bambulsz magad elé! Mégis mi ütött beléd?!

\- Semmi.. – válaszolom rekedten.

\- Egyáltalán alszol éjszakánként? Úgy nézel ki, mint egy szellem! – hát erre nem igazán tudok mit mondani. Aludni? Na persze, még csak az kéne, ha becsukom a szememet, akkor azt látom, ahogy Fogatlan és Hablaty lezuhan.

\- Kérlek, Asztrid. Beszélj hozzám! Ha csak ülsz és .. azt csinálod amit, akkor teljesen felemészted magadat! Kérlek, kislányom ne zárj ki! Viharbogár is hiányol, ő is alig eszik. A sárkányodnak szüksége van rád! – próbálkozik újra anya, ezúttal is hiába. Én csak kitartóan bámulok magam elé a földre.

Hallom, ahogy anya egy sóhajtással feláll és elkezd sétálni valamerre. Én pedig csak ülök zsibbadtan és igyekszem kizárni a külvilágot. Ám ekkor anya jön vissza hozzám, meglehetősen dühösen.

-Kisasszony! Mégis mi ez a bűz? Mi van ezen a táskán?! – kérdezi és érzem, hogy megfagy közöttünk a levegő. Könnyes szemmel nézek fel anyámra. Senki nem hívott eddig Kisasszonynak eddig csak.. _Hablaty. _És most anyám is ezt használja. Pedig ezt egyedül Hablatynak szabad használnia.

\- Öhmm..

\- Á, nem fontos csak takarítsd majd le. – mondja és ledobja a földre. Ám a táskám kinyílik és kicsúszik belőle egy barna kabát… az ő kabátja és olyan hirtelen és erősen érzem meg az illatát, mintha anyám az arcomba nyomta volna azt a kabátot. És ekkor már nem tudom visszatartani a könnyeimet és hangosan felzokogok.

\- Asztrid! Te jó ég mi történt?! – kérdezi aggódva anya, de én alig hallom. Lassan lecsúszok a földre és még jobban zokogni kezdek. – Kérlek, nézz rám. Mi fáj kicsim?

\- A… szívem. – nyöszörgöm nagy lassan. Jó, tudom, ez egyszerre hangzik nagy butaságnak, és nos, hülyeségnek, de ez az igazság.

\- Drágám, kérlek, ne zárj ki. – ül mellém anya és óvatosan átkarol. – Mi történt? Mi a baj?

\- Hab…. – próbálok válaszolni a kérdésére, de egy újabb zokogás miatt nem tudom befejezni a mondatomat. Ám anya szemei egy pillanatra nagyra nyílnak, aztán még erőssebben szorít magához.

\- Ó, kicsim ezt tudhattam volna. Tudnom _kellett _volna. – szorít még erősebben magához, én pedig erősen kapaszkodok belé. És csak sírok és sírok, úgy tűnik, hiába nem ittam napok óta, sírni ettől függetlenül is tudok.

\- Minket kellett volna… lelőniük azoknak a csapdászoknak.. nem őket! .. Ez az én hibám! Ha.. ha nem szállok feléjük és követem… Pléhpofa… parancsait akkor…

\- Shh, hé nyugi, nincs semmi baj. Shhhh, nem a te hibád? Mégis hogy lehetne ez a te hibád? – kérdezi anya és a kezembe nyom egy száraz rongyot. – Tessék, töröld meg az arcodat. Biztos vagyok benne, ha engednéd, hogy így lássanak a srácok, holnapra egy sem lenne egyben. – mondja kedvesen és felhúz a földről.

\- Oké. – motyogom és óvatosan megtörlöm az arcomat.

\- Másodszor pedig van hozzád egy kérdésem. Szerinted Hablaty mit csinált volna ,ha így lát téged?

\- Bajban lettem volna. – mondom egy halvány mosollyal.

\- Pontosan. Éheztetted magadat, nem aludtál volna. Ahogy a fiút ismerem, rendesen kiakadt volna rád és napokig figyelt volna még. Rendben és van egy másik kérdésem is. Ha te tűntél volna el, akkor Hablaty mit tett volna a te helyedben?

\- Nem tudom. – mondom szemlesütve.

\- Dehogy nem, tudod te ezt. – teszi a kezét a vállamra és megszorítja egy kicsit. – Ő itt ült volna és nem csinált volna semmit? Jó, lehet, hogy vihar volt, de akkor is, nem ez a lényeg.

\- Ő utánam indult volna. – válaszolom halkan.

\- Pontosan! – jön a válasz és anya egy kicsit erősebben, mint az előbb, megszorítja a vállamat. – Tehát, mit akarsz tenni ez ügyben? – nem tudok mit csinálni, felnevetek az irónián. Talán kicsit keserű a nevetés, de ennyi baj legyen. Hányszor kérdeztem már ezt Hablatytól azelőtt…

\- Nem tudom, talán… valami butaságot.

\- De ezt már összehoztad. – néz a szemembe anya, ám ezúttal őszintén, szívből jövő nevetést hallatok. Nem véletlenül mondják, hogy hasonlítok anyára. Mindketten nem csak külsőleg, de belsőleg is hasonlítunk. Alig fél éve, de Hablattyal is pontosan ugyanilyen beszélgetést folytattunk a dokkoknál. A sors iróniája, mi?

\- Akkor.. elmegyek és megkeresem őt! – válaszolom mosolyogva.

\- Na, ez az én kislányom! – válaszol nevetve anyu. – Ha jól hallottam, egy órán belül indul a többi sárkánylovas vissza a Lápra szétnézni. Meg néhány hajó is megy majd.

\- Mi?! És csak most szólsz?! – kérdezem döbbenten és a táskámat felkapva felrohanok a szobámba.

A táskát ledobom valahova, előveszek egy vékonyabb kabátot, felveszek egy másik táskát, és már vágtatok is le a lépcsőn. Felkapom a melegebb csizmámat és majdnem beleütközök anyába, amikor Viharbogárhoz futnék.

-Ez aztán gyors volt. – nevet vidáman ám hirtelen megölel. – Gyere haza épen és egészségesen, jó?

\- Ígérem. – mondom és visszaölelem. – És köszönöm.

\- Nincs mit. Tényleg. – mondja, és egy sóhajjal elenged. - Viharbogarat minden este megetettem, úgyhogy erre nincs gondod. Na menjetek, mielőtt itt maradtok.

\- Már itt sem vagyunk! – kiáltom, ahogy kirohanok Viharbogárhoz, aki szemlátomást nagyon örül nekem. – Én is örülök, hogy látlak kislány. Na gyerünk, irány az aréna. - simogatom meg az orrát és felpattanok a hátára.

Amikor leérünk, meglátom a bandát, ahogy néhány felnőtt társaságában egy térképet néznek. Jobban mondva a felnőttek nézik a térképet a banda meg nyilvánosan unatkozik. Viharbogárral Halvér mellett szálunk le.

-Hé, mégis mi ez a .. felnőtt banda? – kérdezem, ahogy leugrok Viharbogár hátáról.

\- Asztrid, végre! Napok óta nem láttunk. – üdvözöl Halvér, majd halkabbra fogja a hangját. – Mi sem tudjuk, egyszer csak megjelentek itt és azt mondták, hogy várjuk az utasításaikat.

\- Mi?! – kérdezem idegesen.

\- Cssss, halkabban! Azt mondták, hogy a helyzetre való tekintettel nem mehetünk sehova. És mivel Hablaty nincs sehol és ez összetett művelet, mármint a felkutatása így hát…

\- Menjenek a fenébe! – mormogom és belerúgok a földbe.

\- Tudom, nekem mondod? Nem repülhetünk sehova sem egyedül. – sóhajt lemondóan.

\- Mi?!

\- Hát nem hallottátok? Ja persze, ti nem voltatok ott a felnőttek megbeszélésén a Nagy Csarnokban.

\- Mi?! Jó oké.. ez most lényegtelen. Mit mondtak ott?

\- Egy ideig senki sem repülhet egyedül. Ja és az aréna vezető nélkül maradt és választaniuk kell majd egy újat helyette. – válaszolja unottan Kő, én viszont úgy érzem, meg fogok fojtani valakit. Ám ekkor a felnőttek kiabálnak valami olyat, hogy most már készülhetünk az indulásra, valami hajó nemsokára kész.

A többiek mind elindulnak a sárkányaikért, én viszont úgy érzem, hogy idefagytam. Ilyen hamar lemondtak volna Hablatyról? Ez nem lehet. Hogy egyezhetett bele ebbe Pléhpofa ilyen könnyen? Ám ekkor egy kezet érzek a vállamon. Amikor megfordulok, meglátom, hogy mögöttem Takonypóc áll… az arcán pedig .. _együttérzés? _

-Igen?

\- Tudom, hogy nem akarod kimutatni, de látom rajtad, a szemeidben, hogy szenvedsz. – suttogja halkan, így csak én hallhatom. – Nekem is hiányzik a kis vaslábú- egyébként ha ezt elmondod neki, kicsinállak,- de ne aggódj, meg fogjuk találni őt! Elvégre élete nagy részében állandóan bántottuk őt aztán jött a sárkánykirálynő és levágtuk a lábát…. –

\- Ez. Nem. Segít. – morgom.

\- Nézd, ezzel csak azt akarom mondani, hogy Hablaty élt már túl rosszabbat is. Úgyhogy ne figyelj ezekre az idiótákra! A szerencséjét ismerve túlélte az egészet, csak haza kell hoznunk, világos? Úgyhogy kitartás. – suttogja és megszorítja a vállamat.

Először megdöbbenek Takonypóc kirohanásán, de aztán elönt valami meleg érzés. _Hála. _Tehát nem vagyok egyedül, nem csak én hiszem, hogy Hablaty még életben van. Ám ekkor belém hasít valami sötét gondolat. Mi van, ha mindketten tévedünk, és a többieknek van igaza?

Így nem tehetek mást, csak remélni tudom, hogy nekünk van igazunk és nem nekik. Hogy Hablaty odakinn van valahol és él és virul. Elvégre, ahogy a mondás tartja:a remény hal meg utoljára.

* * *

**Na, ugye azért csak nem voltam olyan kegyetlen? :D Elvégre volt Hiccstrid! :D Mármint én annak szántam, meg aranyosnak, hogy így hiányolja Asztrid Hablatyot meg minden, de ha nem igazán ilyesmire gondoltatok, akkor később teszek még egy próbát. :D Ja igen, és sokat gondolkoztam azon, hogy szeretnétek-e majd néha egy egy visszatekintős részt, ha már túl soknak érzitek majd a meglepijeimet? :D Vagy minden rész végén legyen néha egy-egy visszatekintés inkább? :) Esetleg ne legyen ilyen, hanem indítsak arról a kieső pár évről egy újabb sztorit? :) Kiegészítés gyanánt, sőt ha ezt választjátok akkor a megtörtént dolgokat más szemszögekből is el tudnám mesélni, és itt nem unnátok magatokat annyira. :D xD Tetszik valamelyik ötlet, vagy inkább ne legyen visszatekintés, csak ha valaki konkrétan rákérdez mondjuk Hablatynál, hogy mégis mi a fene folyik itt? :D Ja és azt említettem már, hogy a megtekintés 1700 fölött jár? :) Tudjátok, hogy ez mit jelent ugye? :) Hamarosan új jó hosszú rész! :D :D De akkor ne feledjétek, pénteken találkozunk! :) Addig is jó nyári szünetet és remélem, hogy tetszett a rész,**

**lutavero**


	19. Egy Igazi Alfa

**Új rész. :D Remélem ez is tetszeni fog nektek, mint az eddigiek. :) És köszi szépen a két új reviewsért, de tényleg! :) Sokat jelent nekem. :)**

**MetalDragon: tessék, remélem megfelel hosszabb résznek. :D Jegyzet nélkül is 1700 szavas. :)**

**Ani: Örülök hogy tetszett neked a rész. :) ^^ Ha szeretnéd, a jövőben is írhatok ilyeneket. :)**

**Nem is húznám akkor tovább a szó, jó olvasást! :)**

* * *

-Fogatlan nem hagyhatjuk csak úgy ott Vihart! - kiáltom a barátomnak, miközben mi az erdőn át futunk szélsebesen, és egyre távolodunk a barátunktól. Mármint Fogatlan fut, én pedig a hátán kapaszkodok.

\- **De most az egyszer igen!** – morogja a barátom.

\- De megmentett minket! Nem hagyhatjuk a sorsára! – mondom dühösen. – Az a legkevesebb, ha visszamegyünk és segítünk rajta!

\- **És ha visszamegyünk, akkor fölöslegesen kapták el őt! Mivel ha minket is elkapnak, akkor vége! Senki sem tud rajta segíteni. De mi még képesek vagyunk rá!**

\- Így? Hogy itt hagyjuk? Hagyjuk, hogy elvigyék valahova messzire? Vagy csak így lelépünk, míg azok a vikingek akár meg is ölhetik?!

\- **Nem. De ha visszamegyünk, nekünk is végünk lesz.** – válaszolja Fogatlan és olyan hirtelen áll meg, hogy kis híján leesek róla. **– Meg fogjuk őt menteni. Csak nem most!**

\- Igen? Akkor mikor? – kérdezem, miközben lemászok a hátáról. Éppen felállnék, amikor a lábaim hirtelen megadják magukat és a földre roskadok. Az eddig a kezemben tartott farokszárny is kiesik a kezemből.

\- **Hablaty! Jól vagy? Nem sérültél meg ugye?** – dörgölődzik hozzám Fogatlan, miközben aggodalmasan megszaglászik. Én pedig átkarolom a fejét és ráhajtom az enyémet.

\- Könnyen otthagyhatott volna. Sőt, le se kellett volna jönnie! Ha nincs ott, akkor _engem_ kapnak el, és nem _őt_! Nem hagyhatjuk csak úgy ott! – mondom és megszorítom Fogatlan fejét. – Pajti, nélküle nem lennék most itt.

\- **Tudom**. – válaszolja, és ő is közelebb bújik hozzám. – **De ha most felrakod az új farkat, akkor fel tudunk készülni ellenük és megmenthetjük Vihart. **

\- Oké. – mondom halkan. – Csak még néhány simítást kell elvégeznem rajta, és már mehetünk is.

\- **Rendben**. – mondja Fogatlan, miközben kibújik az ölelésemből és megnyalja az arcomat. – **Addig szerzek valami halat.**

\- Rendben. – mosolygok rá erőtlenül és addig követem a szemeimmel, amíg el nem tűnik előlem.

Amikor már nem látom, felhúzom a lábaimat a mellkasomhoz, átkulcsolom őket a kezeimmel és ráhajtom a fejemet. Amint becsukom a szememet, újra végigpörögnek előttem azok a borzalmas percek. Tűz, kiabálás, aztán amikor elkapják Vihart….

_Ne aggódj Vihar, _gondolom magamban,_ meg fogunk találni téged. Te megmentettél engem és én is megmentelek téged! És semmi sem fog megállítani, ezt megígérhetem._

* * *

Mindenfelé emberek. De egyikük sem olyan, mint Hablaty. Nem kedvesek, nem jókedvűek - vagy legalábbis amikor mosolyognak vagy nevetnek az ijesztő – és kiabálnak. Állandóan kiabálnak. Mindenféle dolgokkal dobálnak, megkötöztek és most így, itthagytak egy ilyen sötét lyukban, víz és bármiféle étel nélkül. Nem mintha most éhes lennék, de legalább egy kis vizet adhattak volna.

Viszont nem vagyok egyedül. Rengeteg hozzám hasonlóan járt sárkány láttam. De vannak olyanok, akik nincsenek megkötözve. Azok valami vas vagy fém _páncélt_ viselnek. Ők legalábbis így hívják. De ők egyszerűen itt maradtak. Pedig simán elrepülhetnének, de ők mégis itt vannak. És félnek. És boldogtalanok. De leginkább csak rettegnek.

Ám ekkor valami zajt hallok távolabbról. Újabb vikingek jönnek. Ám ők is kiabálnak. Hablaty viszont _sohasem _kiabál. Soha. És az éjfúria mégis követi őt. sőt, már _én is_ követem őt. Elvégre amiatt vagyok itt, mivel megmentettem őt. És már látom, hogy jól döntöttem. Én egy sárkány vagyok, aki kibírt már rosszabbat is. De ő csak egy törékeny viking! Aki kedves volt velem és a _barátom _lett. Nevet adott nekem.

-Ő lenne a másik nagyobb fogás? – mondja egy ismeretlen és hideg hang. Ahogy felnézek, meglátok két alakot előttem. Egy nagyobbat és egy kisebbet.

\- Sebezhetőnek néz ki, nem tagadom. Viszont nagyobb kárt okozott, mint a többi új együttvéve. Ezért is van itt külön.

\- Mégis mekkora kárt okozott? – kérdezi a nagyobb dühösen.

\- Legalább három katapultot megsemmisített, és jó néhány katonát megsebzett.

\- Tehát tüzes egy jószág mi? De se baj, egyszer ő is fogja követni a parancsaimat. Előbb utóbb úgy is mindegyik megtörik. – válaszolja a nagyobb. Ám ekkor valami megcsillan a bal kezén. Mintha valami fém lenne…- Ő sem lesz különb náluk.

* * *

-Rendben, akkor, mi a terv? – kérdezem Fogatlantól, amint felraktam rá az új pótfarkát. – Ugye van valami terved?

\- **Hát általában te vagy az aki kitalál mindenfélét.** – forgatja a szemét, ám én ezúttal nem vagyok viccelődős kedvemben.

\- Pajti, ez most komoly! Ha nem állunk elő valamivel sürgősen, akkor Vihar meghallhat!

\- **Tudom, és hidd el nekem sem tetszik annyira a helyzet, de mit tudnánk mi tenni? Nem vagyunk holmi óriások, akik mindent szétzúznak egyetlen lépéssel..**

\- De rombolni attól még tudunk, és ha… - olyan hirtelen hallgatok el, hogy ezzel még talán magamat is meglepem. Mivel ekkor végre leesik Fogatlan mondandójának az értelme, és érzem, hogy egy apró mosoly jelenik meg az arcomon.

**\- Hablaty, minden rendben?** – kérdezi kicsit aggodalmasan Fogatlan, ám amikor összenézünk, ő olyan arcot vág, amitől még nagyobbra nő a mosolyom. – **Jaj, ne. Ismerem ezt az arcod és megmondom neked őszintén, hogy nem tartozik a kedvenceim közé.** **Ha ilyen arcot vágsz, az csak bajt jelent a számunkra, de ez egyenlő azzal, hogy van terved, nemde?**

\- Hát persze. – válaszolom vidáman. – Na már most, mennyire emlékszel milyen messze van tőlünk a jégfészek?

\- Egy-két óra talán, de passz. Miért is kérdezed?

\- Mert van egy ötletem.

* * *

-**Még mindig kételkedek ebben a tervben. Sőt, egyáltalán még elképzelni sem tudom, hogy ez egyszer működőképes lesz!**

\- Ó, ugyan már! Pajti egy kis bizalmat azért kaphatnék? Működni fog, meglátod!

\- **Azért ennyire ne legyél biztos benne!** – mondja, miközben berepül a fészekben, azon a lyukon keresztül, amin alig egy nappal ezelőtt szöktünk meg. – **És ha használni fogja azt az agy kontrolt vagy mit? És ha nem egyezik bele? Képes és azt mondja, hogy oldjuk meg egyedül? Vagy itt tart minket, és hagyja, hogy megöljék..**

\- Nincsen más választásunk! – kiáltom mérgesen. – Vagy ő van vagy magunkra vagyunk utalva! És hidd el, működni fog! Működnie kell majd!

\- **Ha te mondod. Úgy is, egy perc és meglátjuk**. – válaszolja, és azonnal landol is ahol alig két nappal ezelőtt felébredtünk. Két nap? Sokkal többnek tűnik. Hogy szalad az idő…

Gyorsan leugrok Fogatlan hátáról és körülnézek. Sehol senki, csak csönd… ijesztő csönd. Mintha senki sem élne már itt…

-Maradj itt pajti. – mondom Fogatlannak és elindulok a kijárat felé.

\- **Várj, mi?!**

\- Megpróbálok először beszélni vele. Ha ez nem jön össze, akkor elmegyünk magunkban. És ha te ott állsz majd mellettem és nemet mond, könnyen maga mellé állíthat téged azzal a kontroll dologgal vagy mivel. Tehát, ha nem látja, hogy itt vagy, akkor talán lesz esélyünk elmenni még akkor is, ha nemet mond, érted?

\- **Érteni értem, sőt megértem, amit mondani akarasz , de egyáltalán nem **_**értek egyet**_** veled!**

\- Nyugi, nem lesz baj, ezt megígérhetem. – simogatom meg a fejét és azzal kilépek a medence légteréhez.

Itt minden olyan amilyen volt, nincsen nagy változás. Csak az a kis jég, amit a múltkor fújt ránk, amikor összevesztünk. Ám ahogy eszembe jut az a vita, érzem, hogy elönt a félelem. Mi lesz, ha megint kizár majd és nem hallgat rám? _Nem_, mondom magamnak, _ezúttal hallgatni fog rám! Muszáj lesz neki. Vihar élete most a tét, nem engedhetem, hogy meghalljon_.

-Hé, te óriásira nőtt jégköpő behemót! – kiáltom el magamat. – Beszélnünk kell, úgyhogy jobban jársz, ha előbújsz!

Semmi. Továbbra is csönd. Én pedig mérgesen indulok meg egy apró jégnyúlványon, befelé a medence közepe felé.

-Hallod amit mondok?! Hahó, egyáltalán itt vagy még? – kiáltom el magamat még egyszer. – Helló! Esküszöm, ha nem bújsz elő rögtön akkor…

\- _Akkor mi lesz kis ember?_ – hallok mögülem egy hangot, mire kissé rémülten fordulok meg, de erőt veszek magamon. Vihar élete a tét. Meg kell ezt tennem.

\- Különben nagy bajban leszünk. – válaszolom neki. – Szükségünk van a segítségedre!

\- _Mi? Ugyan már itt nincsen mi. Csak te vagy és én. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy megszegtétek a barátoddal az egyetlen szabályt, amit felállítottam, azt hogy nem mehettek sehová! És most idejössz könyörögni a segítségemért? Szégyenteljes…_

\- Hívj, aminek akarsz! – fakadok ki mérgesen. – De nem nekem kell segítség, hanem Viharnak!

_\- Kinek?_ – néz rám értetlenül.

\- A barátodnak! Tudod, lila, négy szárnya van, kedves é segítőkész, sárga szemek.. Soroljam még? Valami Uegarnak hívtad legutóbb.

-_ Hogy Uværra gondoltál, értem. Nos, vele is végeztem. Annyi problémát okozott már, így a legjobb mindnyájunknak._

\- Hogy mondhatsz ilyet?! Ő a barátod!

\- _Egy barát nem árulja el a másikat!_

\- Ha nem segítesz, meghal! – kiáltom dühösen és érzem, hogy megfagy körülöttünk a levegő.

_\- Mi?_

\- Jól hallottad! Ha végre nem csak magaddal foglalkoznál, akkor már régen úton lehetnénk felé, hogy megmenthessük őt! De te nem, te csak azt hajtogatod, hogy itt nincsen mi. Viharnak szüksége van ránk! Utánunk jött, hogy visszahozzon minket ide, hozzád. Erre elkapták és ki tudja, hogy mit csinálnak vele!

\- _Így járt._

\- Hogy.. hogy mi? – kérdezem döbbenten.

\- _Mondom így járt. Elkapták? Megérdemli. Csak a baj volt vele eddig is. Nem _érdemli_ meg hogy sajnáljuk._ – mondja, és lassan elkezd ereszkedni vissza a vízbe. – Úgyis csak a baj volt vele. És ha most megbocsátasz nekem..

Nem gondoltam át kétszer, az biztos. Sőt talán egyszer sem. Annyira nem láttam a haragtól, hogy nem gondolkodtam tisztán. A szemem sarkából megláttam egy kisebb jégtömböt. Felkaptam és amilyen erősen csak tudtam, a sárkány egyik szemét céloztam meg vele. Végül a bal szeme alatt találtam el őt, mire kicsit megrázta a fejét és döbbenten fordult vissza hozzám.

-Engem nem érdekel, hogy mennyit vitáztatok a múltban. – mondom számomra is idegen hangon. – Csak egy számít, az pedig Vihar. Mindent elmesélt nekünk tegnap. Hogy találkoztatok, milyen volt a kapcsolatotok. Törődtél vele, mint egy igazi alfa, egy gondoskodó szülő! Szeretett téged, legalább annyira, ahogy a szüleit! És te most képes vagy hátat fordítani neki?! Mégis milyen sárkány az ilyen?! Tudod miért kapták el? Feláldozta magát értem! Pedig nem is ismerjük egymást! Ő képes volt ekkora áldozatot hozni értem, egy vikingért! És ezek után az a legkevesebb, hogy megpróbálom megmenteni.

A sárkány nem szól semmit, csak néz rám hatalmas szemekkel. Én viszont már túl messzire mentem, és érzem, hiába próbálnám, nem tudnám visszafogni magamat.

-Egy igazi alfa, egy igazi vezető gondolkodás nélkül elindulna, hogy segítsen a bajbajutott társán! De te csak itt ülsz és szidod őt! Nem ártana, ha néha gondolkoznál is. Remélem, hogy nem tartod magadat valami hatalmas nagy alfának, mert meg kell hogy mondjam, hogy borzalmas vagy! Sőt, egyáltalán sárkánynak se hívd magadat, amíg így viselkedsz! Mivel jelenleg az én szemszögemből, te nem vagy másmilyen, mint azok, akik elkapták Vihart. Ugyanolyan szívtelen és kegyetlen vagy, mint ők!

Egyszerűen nem bírok tovább ránézni. Gyorsan hátat fordítok neki és a barlang felé indulok. És már csak egyetlen cél lebeg a szemeim előtt.

Megmenteni Vihart, bármi áron.

* * *

**Oké, itt a vége mára. :D Remélem ez is tetszett annyira, mint a megelőzőek. :) És azt említettem, hogy a 2000 megtekintéshez már alig egy százas hiányzik csak? :D Köszi szépen, de tényleg! :)**

**Ja igen, gondolom mindnyájan felismertétek azt a nagy darab vikinget aki Vihart elkapta. :D xD De nem lövök le előre túl sok spoilert. xD Akkor, találkozunk a következő résznél,**

**lutavero**


	20. Mentőakciók

**Új fejezet! :D Igen végre. XD Köszönök minden egyes kedvelést/követést és reviewst is! :D Nagyon sokat jelentenek ám nekem. :D Sajnálom, hogy nem volt kedden frissítés, de sajnos csúszásban voltam a másik sztorimmal, meg minden. :/ De most itt van a 20. rész! :D Remélem tetszeni fog nektek, legalább annyira, mint az előzőek. :D Továbbra is szívesen fogadok mindenféle ötletet, kritikát. :D**

**Ani: Úgy örülök, hogy tetszett az előző rész is. :D És külön köszönöm, hogy most már szinte folyamatosan hagysz itt egy-egy reviewst! :D Sokat jelent, köszi szépen. :D :3**

**MetalDragon: Hát örülök, hogy megleptelek. :D xD És nyugi, tartogatok még ilyen meglepetéseket. :D És a röhögéstől vagy a döbbenettől estél le, ha szabad megkérdeznem? :D**

**Na, vissza a sztorihoz: Igen, megugrottuk a kétezer megtekintést. :D Ennek örömére itt ez a rész, ám azt is elhatároztam végre, hogy hogyan oldom meg az időbeli ugrásokat. Lesz egy max. 3 hónapos először, és aztán lesz egy max.3 éves. :D És még tényleg gondolkozom azon, hogy indítsak e egy kiegészítő részt, de ha ez összejön, akkor a címe _Elvarratlan szálak_ lesz. :D De nem is húzom tovább a szót, jó olvasást! :)**

* * *

Hátra sem bírtam nézni az Alfára. Hogy volt képes ilyeneket mondani Viharról? Hogyan? Egyszerűen nem tudom elhinni, hogy az Alfa képes csak így cserbenhagyni Vihart. Az egyetlen barátját? Mégis hogyan?

\- **Hablaty? Minden rendben?** – zökkent ki a gondolataimból Fogatlan. Eddig észre sem vettem, hogy már a barlangba is besétáltam, sőt, majdnem el is mentem Fogatlan mellett.

\- Mi? Persze, miért ne lenne? – kérdezem és gyorsan felmászok a hátára.

**\- Biztos vagy benne? Csak mivel innen nem úgy hangzott mintha minden jól ment volna.**

\- Teljesen. Mármint minden pontosan, úgy ahogy jósoltad. – sóhajtom keserűen.

**\- És ez azt jelenti, hogy….**

\- Hogy mint már annyiszor, most is magunkra vagyunk utalva. Mivel ha mi nem teszünk valamit, akkor Viharnak annyi. Úgyhogy nyomás! – mondom, és azzal elrugaszkodunk a földtől és , legalábbis én, vissza se nézünk, követ e minket valaki. Bár erre már úgy is tudom a választ.

**\- És akkor, mi most a terv?** – kérdezi Fogatlan amint felszálltunk.

\- Visszamegyünk a szigetre, megnézzük, hogy mi maradt a faluból, utána megkeressük, hogy hova vitték Vihart, végül pedig kiszabadítjuk.

**\- Azért lehetne még részletesebb, nem?**

\- Lehetne persze, csak egy baj van. Az hogy nincsen elég időnk! – mondom dühösen. – Azzal, hogy idejöttünk csak az időnket vesztegettük! Az a nagyra nőtt valami képes otthagyni Vihart! Amikor pontosan tudja, hogy megölhetik!

Ahogy Fogatlan kirepült a fészekből és újra a sziget felé vette az irányt, én eldőltem a hátán. Hogy lehettem ilyen vak? Hogy hihettem azt, hogy ez az alfa el fog majd jönni velünk és segíteni fog, nem is rajtunk, hanem Viharon? Fogatlan pedig tudta ezt, vagy legalábbis érezte. Ám most nem szól semmit, csak csendben és gyorsan száguld a sziget felé. Ha hallgattam volna rá akkor nem pocsékoltuk volna az időnket, nem, ha rögtön Vihar után megyünk, akkor már régen ott lennék- bárhol is legyen is ez az ott- sőt talán már ki is szabadítottuk volna… De nem, megint én döntöttem és ezúttal is rosszul..

Ám Fogatlan nem szól semmit. Csak repül és figyel. Semmi _Én megmondtam ám_! vagy _Hallgatnod kellett volna rám! _de még egy_ Ezt magadnak köszönheted sem. _Nem, semmit nem szól, csak száguld.

\- Pajti? – kérdezem aggódva és újra felülök a nyeregben.

**\- Hallottam, hogy miket beszéltetek az alfával.** – kezdi. –** Mindent hallottam…**

\- Tényleg? – kérdezem idegesen és nyelek egyet. Vajon mit szólt a kirohanásomhoz?

\- **Igen. Hallottam mindent, amit ő mondott. Meg amiket te válaszoltál rá.**

\- És? – kérdezem bátorításul, ám érzem, hogy kicsit megremeg a hangom.

\- **Először örömet éreztem. Mármint nekem volt igazam meg minden, de..** – kezdi kicsit idegesen, én pedig csak forgatom a szememet. Persze, elvégre nem is ő lenne, ha nem oktatna ki, nemde? – **aztán hallottam, hogy hogy beszélsz Viharról és miket vágtál az alfa fejéhez. Ami, hogy megmondjam őszintén nem volt semmi. **– pillant fel rám én pedig nem tudok mást tenni, egy kicsit elvörösödöm.

\- Hát.. örülök, hogy tetszett vagy mi.. – hebegem, de Fogatlan nem is figyel rám.

\- **Amikor pedig azt mondtad, hogy nélküle nem is lennél itt… Hirtelen iszonyatosan éreztem magam.** – mondja és érzem, hogy minden izma megfeszül alattam. – **Ha utána gondolok, akkor már legalább háromszor megmentette az életedet, akárcsak az enyémet. Én pedig úgy bántam vele mint holmi.. nem is tudom…**

\- Mint egy kutyával? – vetem közbe, de Fogatlan rám se hederít.

\- **Annyi mindent tett már értünk, már akkor is, amikor még nem is ismert minket.. Kimentett minket a tűzből, idehozott minket a fészekbe – ami nem a legjobb ötletei közé tartozik, azt meg kell hagyni –horgászott nekünk, utánunk jött a viharban, megmentett minket attól, hogy megfulladjunk vagy megfagyunk aztán pedig megmentett téged azoktól a vikingektől… És én egyszer sem mondtam neki egy köszönömöt sem…**

\- Nyugi pajti, biztos vagyok benne, hogy lesz még alkalmad köszönetet mondani neki..

**\- Remélem én is.** – mondja és megrázza magát. – **Na akkor benne vagy egy kis száguldásban? – **kérdezi vidámabban**. – Így hamarabb érünk vissza a szigetre és hamarabb tudunk kitalálni valamit. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy kicsit vidámabbak is leszünk a végén.**

\- Rendben. – válaszolom és megpaskolom a fejét. – Akkor, mehetünk?

* * *

\- Már két nap is eltelt, amióta utoljára kint jártunk a Lábnál. Ám a felnőttek, akiket ránk sóztak, addig nem hajlandóak újra kimenni, amíg el nem múlik a füst… Ami a jelek szerint még hetekig ottmaradhat! – fakadok ki mérgesen, mielőtt még észbe kaphatnék. Szerencsére ez senkinek nem tűnik fel a Nagy Csarnokban.

\- Ja és azok a felnőttek még a repüléstől is eltiltottak bennünket… - sóhajt Halvér, míg a többiek egyetértően bólintanak. És nem csak mi vagyunk ilyenek.

Az egész faluban nyomott a hangulat, senki sem nevet, sőt egy-egy mosolyt is csak alig látni. Az emberek persze teszik a dolgukat meg minden, de valahogy minden élettelennek tűnik. Van aki nem mondja ki hangosan, de legbelül mindenki tudja, hogy ennek csak egyetlen oka van… és az _Ő. _Amióta Hablaty eltűnt azóta mindenki magába zuhant. Még a főnök is. Persze Pléhpofa teszi a dolgát, segít a falusiaknak, ám aki látta akárcsak egy héttel ezelőtt, az megmondhatja, hogy iszonyatos nagy baj van. Valahogy eltűnt belőle minden életkedv. A szemei is hidegek.

\- Ezt egyszerűen nem bírom tovább. – mondom és hozzáütöm a poharam alját az asztalhoz. – Tennünk kell valamit!

\- Hohó, nem Hablaty tisztje kitalálni az őrült ötleteket? – kérdezi Takonypóc.

\- Hahó, ha nem tűnt volna fel, akkor Hablaty nincs sehol.. – válaszol Fafej, ám egyikünk se nevet. Nem mindnyájan csak meredünk magunk elé.

A Csarnok is kiürül lassan, mindenki megy haza aludni. Már aki tud persze. Így a végén már csak mi öten maradtunk. Egyikünk sem az a vidám önmaga, mindenki teljesen kifordult önmagából.

\- Most hogy nincs itt Hablaty, minden olyan csöndes és furcsa…- sóhajtja Halvér.

\- Ja, senki sincs, aki segíthetne kitervelni az őrültebbnél őrültebb tervek. – válaszol Kőfej.

\- Mint például az apja háta mögött nem zártuk be a sárkányokat, hanem üldözhettük a vaddisznókat. Vagy amikor a hóban kergettük az állatokat… Az felejthetetlen volt. – sóhajt ezúttal Fafej.

\- Ja nekem bár rajtatok nem hiszem, hogy átszaladt egy egész jak! – kiáltja Takonypóc, mire az ikrek csak nevetni kezdenek. Ám nekem ekkor végre eszembe jut valami.

\- Ebben van valami. – válaszolom, és érzem, hogy hirtelen remegni kezdenek a kezeim az izgalomtól.

\- Mi? Az, hogy egy jak átszaladt rajtam, arról van szó? – kérdezi Takonypóc.

\- Igen! Várj, mi? Dehogy, nem, hanem arról, amit az ikrek mondtak! – válaszolom izgatottan és már ott állok a többiek előtt.

\- Mégis miről beszélsz? – néz rám kérdőn Halvér.

\- Mégis hányszor segített már rajtunk Hablaty? Számtalanszor. – válaszolom meg a kérdésemet. – Például…

\- Amikor Pléhpofa be akarta zárni a sárkányokat…. – kezdi Halvér.

\- Vagy még előtte a Vörös Halállal… - mondja Kőfej.

\- És most miatta vannak mg a sárkányaink. – válaszolja Takonypóc, mire az ikrek igen furcsán néznek rá. – Hé, most mi van? Ha akkor nem hív le minket az arénába, most nem lennénk sehol, sőt a sárkányaink se lennének meg!

\- Takonypócnak igaza van. Furcsa, de mond valamit. – mondja Halvér.

\- Igen, mindnyájan mondotok valamit. – kezdem újra. – Látjátok, mennyit segített már nekünk Hablaty? Véget vetett a portyáknak, a háromszázéves háborúnknak, miatta vannak most sárkányaink és az Akadémia is! Ha ő nincs, a Vörös Halál még mindig élne és itt…

\- Igaz pokol lenne. – fejezi be Kőfej egy sóhajjal.

\- Asztrid. – kezdi óvatosan Halvér. – Mégis mire akarsz kilyukadni?

\- Arra, hogy segítenünk kell a fiúknak! – mondom és érzem, hogy egyre gyorsabban hadonászok.

\- De a felnőttek…

\- Tudom, hogy mit mondtak! – csattanok rá Fafejre. – Azt, hogy nélkülük nem mehetünk sehova! De nem hagyhatjuk őket csak így cserben! Ők már annyit segítettek rajtunk, itt az ideje, hogy mi is segítsünk rajtuk!

\- És mégis hogyan gondolod ezt? – kérdezi Takonypóc.

\- Nem tudom. – sóhajtom. – De azt igen, hogy tennünk kell valamit!

\- Tennünk, mármint nekünk a vikingeknek vagy…

\- Nekünk, ötünknek! A felnőttek úgyis csak nemet mondanának meg belekötnének a dolgokba, de… - nem is fejezem be a mondatomat. Mindegyik csak tiltakozna úgy is.

Dühömben felkapom a tányéromat és hozzávágom a falhoz, mire széttörik darabokra, és ételestül szétszóródik a földön.

\- Kár, hogy nincs itt Hablaty. Ő mindig tudta kezelni. – suttogja Kőfej.

\- Ja és vele mindig tiltott dolgokat csinálhattunk. – suttogja Fafej, mire hirtelen megdermedek és érzem, hogy egy hatalmas mosoly terül szét az arcomon. Amikor visszafordulok a többiekhez, látom, hogy ők aggódva figyelnek.

\- Mondd ezt még egyszer Fafej!

\- Mit? Ja, az előbbit! Azt mondtam, hogy vele mindig mindenféle tiltott dolgot csinálhattunk. De most..

\- Igen ez az! – kiáltom győzedelmesen.

\- MI?

\- Ezt fogjuk mi is tenni! Nem szólunk senkinek, hogy hova megyünk meg hogy mikor. Nélkülük fogjuk megkeresni és megtalálni Hablatyot! Ha a felnőttekre nem, akkor legalább ránk hagy számíthasson Hablaty!

\- És ezt mégis hogyan gondoltad? – néz reám furcsán Halvér.

\- Nem is tudom, várjatok.. Mit szólnátok, ha holnap olyan korán indulnánk, hogy még senki ne legyen fönn? Vagy ha….

\- Apámék szeretnének néhány hét múlva ,,piknikezni" az erdőben. Mi lenne ha beadnánk a szüleinknek, hogy piknikezni megyünk, aztán éjszaka meglépnénk és reggelre ott is lennénk a Lábnál? – veti közbe Takonypóc, mire tátott szájjal bámulunk rá mind a négyen. – Most mi van?

\- Csak az Takony, hogy ez egy zseniális terv! – kiáltom, jó majdnem visítom, az örömtől és erőteljesen vállba vágom. – Mi több, briliáns! Így minden sokkal könnyebb lesz! Éjszaka megyünk és jövünk, így senkinek nem fog feltűnni, hogy elmentünk!

\- És mi lesz, ha még ott lesz a füst? Vagy ha elkapnak minket? És mégis hol fogunk táborozni, ha?

\- Halvér nyugi, nem lesz baj, majd meglátod! – válaszolom, ám már most tudom, hogy ma éjszaka semmit sem fogok aludni, mivel már most azon pörgök, hogy minél előbb kidolgozzam a részleteket.

_Ne félj Hablaty, már jövünk, _gondolom_, Csak egy kicsit tarts ki még, már jön a segítség. _

* * *

\- Tehát ez volt a falu? – kérdezem döbbenten Fogatlant, amikor visszaértünk a faluhoz. Vagy legalábbis a maradványaihoz. Minden ház leégett és szinte semmi sem maradt belőlük.

\- **Igen, ez volt valamikor.** – morogja Fogatlan és leszáll a romok közé. – **Már csak alig érezni itt más szagot, mindent elnyomott a füst.**

\- Akkor így hogy találjuk meg Vihart?

-** Nyugi, erre is van tervem.** – morogja és a következő pillanatban már futásnak is indul az erdő irányába, a füstfelhők pedig felülről és oldalról is takarnak minket, így szinte láthatatlanná téve minket. – **Erre hagyták el az emberfészket és erre van az óceán is. Tehát…**

\- Nyilván hajóval jöttek! – mondom, ahogy megértem a barátom gondolatmenetét.

\- **Igen és nagy eséllyel Vihart még a hajón találjuk!** – mondja a barátom és a következő pillanatban beérünk az erdőbe. – **Így ni, így könnyebben megtaláljuk a hajót, és minket se látnak meg.**

\- Rendben, csak jobb, ha sietünk. – mormogom magamnak, de egyikünk sem szól többet egy jó darabig. Az erdőben sincs semmi élet, itt is csak füst, bár itt már jóval kevesebb, meg kidőlt fák. Ám ekkor mást is meghallok: az óceán eltéveszthetetlen zaját.

**\- Úgy néz ki, hogy megjöttünk.. –** morogja Fogatlan. A következő pillanatban pedig végre elérünk a szikla szírt végéhez, ám amit ekkor látok, érzem, hogy elakad a lélegzetem.

Egy hatalmas hajó van a parton, hatalmas zászlókkal és vitorlákkal. Se a zászlók, se a vitorlák mintáját nem láttam még ezelőtt. A fedélzet is tele van mindenféle kilövőkkel, meg ketrecekkel, ám ami a legmeglepőbb, azok a páncélos sárkányok, akik a ketrecekbe zárt vadak húzzák valahova a hajó aljába.

\- Wow, - mondom és érzem, hogy Fogatlan megfeszül alattam.

-** Ezúttal nem kis halat találtunk, mi?** – kérdezi és egyre távolabb húzódik a szirttől. – **Egyből megtaláltuk a legnagyobbat, nemde?**

\- Ez nem kifejezés pajti. – suttogom válaszul. – Ez nem kifejezés..

* * *

**Gondolom előttetek már nem titok, hogy kit találtak a fiúk. :D De ha még nem, akkor se csüggedjetek, hamar megtudjátok. :D Egyébként pedig, hogy tetszett a rész? :) Végre volt Hablaty/Fogatlan és Hibbanti része is a fejezetnek. :) Remélem, hogy tetszett! :) Találkozunk a következő frissítésnél, addig is jó nyári szünetet, pihenést és persze jó olvasást! ;):D :3**

**lutavero**


	21. Meghiúsult tervek

**ÚJ FEJEZET :D Jó ég, skacok, elnézéseteket kérem! Nem akartam ekkora szünetet! :/ Te jó ég, másfél hét majdnem?! Ne már... :/ Na de, most kárpótlásul extrahosszú részt hoztam nektek! :D Tele akcióval, történésekkel! :D Remélem, ezt is úgy szeretitek majd, mint a többit! :D :)**

**DragonCrusher: Oké, akkor szereztem neked egy jó napot legalább. :D Látom, hogy már regisztráltál, úgyhogy, írj egy PM-et és akkor megírom a mail címemet, vagy elküldöm a Google+ fiókom linkjét. ;)**

**Ani:Hát, ha szeretnéd, megteszem. :D Csak kicsit több időt igényel, de ha érdekelne, akkor szívesen elkezdem. :)**

**Httydfan27:Itt is van. :D xD Viccet félretéve, örülök, hogy tetszik. :) És igen, ha szeretnéd, akkor elkezdem. :)**

**Na, a legutóbbi reviewsokra is válaszoltam. :D Írjatok ha van kérdésetek, várok minden egyes apróbb észrevételt is. :) De nem is húzom tovább a szót, jó olvasást! :)**

* * *

\- Oké, akkor, most mit fogunk csinálni? – kérdeztem Fogatlantól még mindig a fa mögül leskelődve.

\- **Először is, keresek majd egy tavat, ahonnan tudunk halat szerezni**. - kezdi. **\- Másodszor pedig egy barlang se ártana éjszakára. Valahonnan jó messze innen.**

\- Oké, akkor kaja és egy barlang…Várj, de miért kell messzire mennünk?Végre megtaláltuk, hogy hol tarthatják Vihart és te csak így itthagynád őket felügyelet nélkül?

\- **Hablaty, tudom, hogy nehéz ilyet kérni, de muszáj találnunk valami élelmet és egy fedezéket az éjszakára.** – néz rám megrovóan Fogatlan, ám én nem nézek rá, továbbra is a hajót kémlelem. – **Továbbá ha itt maradunk könnyedén kiszúrhatnak minket és akkor lőttek minden esélyünknek Vihar kiszabadítására.**

**-** De akkor sem lenne szabad csak így itthagynunk őt! – fakadok ki dühösen. – Csak tudunk tenni valamit!

**\- Igen tudunk, majd holnap reggel leghamarabb.** – mondja és a következő pillanatban már a hátán ülök, miközben ő visszafelé fut az úton ahonnan jöttünk. – **Most viszont keresünk egy barlangot, én pedig valami ennivalót. **

A következő perceket csöndben töltjük, egyikőnk sem szól semmit. Ám én igyekszem teljesen megjegyezni az utat, amit bejárunk, akarom mondani Fogatlan lefut. Ki tudja, lehet, hogy még szükség lesz erre. Már egy ideje futottunk, amikor feltűnt, hogy bár rengeteg, na jó jó néhány, számomra megfelelő barlangot kihagyva futkároz fel és alá a fák között. De hogy miért, arról ötletem sincs. Amikor megérkezünk egy kisebb barlang elé, ő megáll egy pillanatra, beleszagol a levegőbe, és néhány másodpercig feszülten figyel. A következő pillanatban pedig megnyugodva fújja ki a levegőt.

-**Itt már jó lesz. Itt már nem érzek semmilyen idegen sárkányszagot vagy más állatét. És elég messze is jöttünk már…**

\- Biztos vagy benne? – kérdezem szarkasztikusan. – Nem akarsz még menni egy kicsit? Esetleg kiszaladni a világból?

\- **Nem, azt majd máskor. Esetleg holnap.** – forgatja a szemeit és a következő pillanatban már a barlang talaján találom magamat.

\- Most mi lesz? – kérdezem kicsit idegesen.

\- **Én megyek és szerzek valami kaját. Halat, vagy amit találok**. – miközben beszél, idegesen ki-kipillant az erdőre, mintha várna valamit. **– Te pedig addig itt maradsz, esetleg összegyűjtesz egy kis fát a tűzhöz, mondván az kell majd neked. De egy a lényeg, ne távolodj el a barlangtól, mindig legyen olyan közelségben, hogy ráláthass. Érted?**

\- Mégis mióta vállaltad el az anya-szerepet? – nézek rá kérdőn, ám ő ezt nem veszi észre.

\- **Érted? Vagy újra el kell, hogy magyarázzam?!**

\- Értem, hé, nyugi már. Jó ég, pajti, miért lettél ilyen, nem is tudom, anyáskodó?

\- **Ne feledd, nincs bóklászás és igyekszel egyben tartani magadat amíg odavagyok.** – mondja és a következő pillanatban már rohan is az erdőbe. **– Sietek vissza!**

\- Hát ez remek. – motyogom magamban, majd egy nagy sóhajjal kezdek el faágakat válogatni. Ám amekkora mázlim van, egy sincs túlságosan közel, úgyhogy kénytelen vagyok lemászni a fák közé.

Bár nem csak Fogatlannak, hanem saját magamnak sem mertem bevallani, azért nem vagyok valami nyugodt a gondolattal, hogy itt vagyok egyedül az erdőben, közel olyan emberekhez, akik sárkányokat gyűjtenek, hogy aztán felpáncélozzák őket és ki tudja, mire rá nem veszik őket. Mit fogunk tenni, ha Viharral is ezt tették? Vajon úgy irányítják őket, ahogy az az alfa képes irányítani a sárkányait? Vagy ha…

Ám ekkor hatalmas reccsenést hallok felőlem. Ijedtemben megdermedek, mivel valahol mélyen tudom, hogy ezt nem holmi állat okozta. Tehát akkor maradnak azok, akik…

\- Pedig megesküdtem volna, hogy láttam itt valamit. – szitkozódik egy hang én pedig amilyen gyorsan és csendesen tudom, elejtek minden faágat a kezemből és gyorsan hasra vágom magamat… mint kiderül még pont időben, mivel a hangok egyre közelebb jönnek hozzám.

\- Ha volt is itt valami, már régen elijesztetted őt. – szól közbe egy másik hang, sokkal közelebbről, mint az előző. Alig pár méterre lehetnek tőlem, ám biztos vagyok benne, hogy már nem választ el tőlük sok. Idegesen kezdek nézelődni, hátha találok egy helyet, ahová elrejtőzhetnénk. Talán már csak egy bokor van közöttünk, esetleg már semmi…

És ekkor meglátok egy kidőlt fát, mélyen belepréselődve a földbe ahonnan nagy eséllyel egész jó kilátás nyílik majd a barlangra is, de ami a legfontosabb az útra, úgy hogy közben végig rejtve maradok majd. Csak oda kell érnem, mielőtt ezek az emberek kiszúrnak. Lassan kúszni kezdek, igyekszek semmi zajt sem csapni, ám hallom, hogy a léptek közelednek, sietnem kell. Veszek egy mély levegőt és négy lábon, akarom mondani három és egy vaslábon, átmászok a fához, gyorsan felkapaszkodok rá, majd lecsúszok a másik oldalán….

És éppen az utolsó pillanatban húzom be a műlábamat, mivel amint eltűntem a fa mögött, az egyik ember megjelenik és hallom, ahogy hümmögve szétnéz. Tisztán hallom, ahogy a faágak, amiket az előbb még nagy gondosan gyűjtöttem, recsegnek a talpa alatt. A másik is megjelenhetett, mert egyre nagyobb lesz a zaj. Teljesen nekisimulok a fának, levegőt is alig merek venni, nemhogy még nézelődni.

\- Teljesen biztos voltam abban, hogy láttam itt valamit! Sosem szoktam tévedni. _Sohasem._

\- Hát, úgy látszik, ez megdőlt barátom. – a hangján tisztán lehet hallani, hogy jót mulat a másikon. Ahogy óvatosan kikukucskálok az egyik apróbb repedésen, érzem, hogy megdermedek.

Két, medveszerű maszkot viselő ember áll nagyjából azon a helyen ahol az előbb én feküdtem, egyikük kardja pedig azon a helyen mélyed a földbe, ahol az előbb még a fejem volt. Nyelek egyet és lassan lejjebb csúszok.

\- Látod ezeket a nyomokat? Valaki járt itt, nem sokkal előttünk, sőt talán még mindig itt van!

\- Ugyan már, csak képzelődsz! Ki járna erre? Az egész falut felégettük már, egy lélek sem maradt itt! Sárkányt is eleget fogtunk, ideje lenne visszaindulni…

\- Látod a nyomokat? Valaki kúszott erre! – szinte látom magam előtt, ahogy a búvóhelyemre mutat. – Csak nem árthat, ha megnézzük, nemde? Ki tudja, mit fogunk itt találni! Esetleg valami értékeset!

\- Ugyan, ne légy bolond! Inkább induljunk vissza, mielőtt a többiek megesznek előlünk mindent! Vagy éppen learatják a babérokat. És nem is akarok a főnökkel vitába keveredni. És azt ugye tudod, hogy _Ő_, a nagy-nagy-nagy főnök lehet, hogy még mindig nem lépett le? Tegnap este megnézte a zsákmányt, és nem tűnt teljes mértékben elégedettnek. Nem szívesen húznék vele újat.

\- Ó, jól van, te nagyra nőtt bébi! – sóhajtja a másik, veszélyesen közelről. – Ha ez megnyugtatja a kicsi lelkedet, akkor induljunk vissza. – szinte látom magam előtt, ahogy frusztráltságában forgatja a szemeit.

Pillanatok múlva, hallom, hogy lassan elindulnak visszafele, bárhol is van ez a vissza. Ám borzalmasan lassan mennek, hosszú percekig hallom a faágak reccsenését meg a bokrok zörrenését. Utána viszont halálos csönd lesz, még a madarakat sem hallani. Hiába van csönd, nem mozdulok semmit. Nem tudom, mennyi ideje mehettek el ezek a katonák-szinte biztos vagyok benne, hogy ők azok voltak-, levegőt is alig merek venni, nem hogy még meg is mozdulni. Próbaként felkapok egy apró kavicsot, és egy óvatos mozdulattal eldobom. Még mindig semmi. Remegő lábbakkal átmászok a fán.

_Úgy látszik, tényleg elmentek_, gondolom magamban. Ám ekkor valami szöget üt a fejemben. Valami zsákmányról magyaráztak, nem? És ha azok az emberek sárkányokat gyűjtenek, akkor ez a zsákmány egyenlő…

\- Ők kapták el Vihart is! – motyogom magamban tágra nyílt szemekkel.

Oké, tehát ezek az emberek egy hajón vannak Viharral, márpedig azon a hajón, amint Fogatlannal találtunk. Remek. Csak remek. Ám Fogatlanról eszembe jut, hogy mi is a ,,feladatom." Itt kell maradnom a barlang közelében.

_De hát ezek az emberek az előbb kis híján elkaptak! _suhan át a fejemen. _És náluk van Vihar is! Mi van, ha amint visszaértek, fogják magukat, és indulnak is? Mi van, ha most van esélyed megmenteni Vihart? Mi van, ha Fogatlannal már csak későn értek oda?_

Odafordulok abba az irányba, ahonnan mi futottunk és nagy valószínűséggel a katonák is tartottak. _Vagy most, vagy soha. _Egy nagy sóhajjal pedig futásnak eredek a hajó irányába.

* * *

\- Oké, akkor mindenki készen van? – kérdezem meg Halvértől. Talán nem ez az eddigi legjobb ötletünk, de mégis, mi mást tudnánk tenni? Általában Hablaty az, aki kitalálja ezeket a terveket, nemde? _Nyugi Asztrid, minden rendben lesz, ne aggódj! _mondom magamnak. _Minden rendben lesz, meglátod!_

\- Igen, de van egy kis baj. – kezdi halkan Halvér. – Az ikrek azt üzenték, hogy a falu tele van őrökkel, éjjeli szemekkel. Lehetetlenség lesz rajtuk átrepülni! Ez a terv megbukott!

\- Ne merészelj ilyeneket mondani! – csattanok rá kicsit túlságosan hangosan is. – Egyébként is, hol van Takonypóc? Itt kéne már lennie!

\- Nem tudom, de .. hallottad ezt? – suttogja Halvér.

A következő pillanatban pedig megjelenik egy apró fénypont a távolban, majd egyre csak nő és nő. És hirtelen ott állnak velünk szemben a ,,bébiszitterünk", Harold és az ikrek.

\- Szép kis kempinghely, meg kell, hogy mondjam. – grimaszolja Harold és érzem, hogy tudja, mire készültünk. – Azért ezt nem vártam volna egy Hoffersontól, meg kell, hogy mondjam.

\- Mégis mire gondolsz? – kérdezek vissza a lehető legnyugodtabban. - Mi éppenséggel kempingeznénk, ha nem zavartál volna meg minket.

\- Nem hiszem. Legalábbis az a Jorgenson mást állított.

\- Takonypóc? – mondom döbbenten és érzem, hogy nem kell sok, ahhoz hogy felrobbanjak a haragtól Az a kis féreg! Ha a kezeim közé kaparintom, nem fogja túlélni, az biztos!

\- Igen, ő lesz az. Na, de akkor nézzük, igaza volt e. – mondja, és lassan elindul a felszerelésünk felé, ám én elélépek, mire felvonja az egyik szemöldökét.

\- Mégis milyen alapon akarja átkutatni a cuccainkat?

\- Az ifjabbik Jorgenson, az a Takony vagy mi, azt mondta el akarjátok hagyni a szigetet sárkányháton, felnőtt _engedély_ és felügyelet nélkül.

Érzem, hogy az álarcom grimacba torzul. Hogy az a.. Takony emlegetni fogja ezt a napot, ameddig csak élni fog! Saját kezűleg fojtom meg.

\- Hát, ez tévedés lesz. – mondom összeszorított fogakon keresztül. – Mi csak piknikezni jöttünk ki, nem terveztünk repülni, a sárkányok csak társaság gyanánt vannak itt.

\- Valóban? – néz rám Harold ferdén. – Akkor nem bánjátok, ha csatlakozom hozzátok? Olyan rég voltam igazi pikniken, sőt kempingezni még régebben. – kérdezi egy olyan öntelt vigyorral, hogy szívem szerint behúznék neki egyet.

\- Ugyan Harold dehogy. – sziszegem. – A vendégünk vagy.

* * *

Ugyanonnan a fa mögül leskelődök, mint ahonnan a leszállás után mértük fel a hajót Fogatlannal. Semmi sem változott, leszámítva, hogy egyre több vitorlát látok kiengedve. Úgy látszik, már készülnek az indulásra. Lassan órák óta leskelődök, ám semmi különöset, nem láttam. Már ha átlagosnak vesszük a részeg katonákat, meg a medvefejes őröket. Nekik legalábbis bizonyára átlagos ez a mai nap is. Ahogy nézelődök, kiszúrok egy kötelet a hajó oldalán, valahol a tat részén, szabadon lógva, és ami a legjobb, senki sem figyel rá. Tökéletes.

_Biztosan ki akartak kötni valamit. _gondolom. Nem baj, legalább kisebb feltűnés nélkül átjuthatok.

Óvatosan elhátrálok a leshelyemtől, majd elkezdek leereszkedni a dombon, le az útra, ami egyenesen a hajóhoz vezet. Körülnézek, majd gyorsan átrohanok az úton, bevetem magam a bozótosba és elindulok a tat felé. Amikor elérem, észreveszem, hogy a kötél rögzítve van a hajóra. Tökéletes, sőt csodálatos. _Túlságosan_ is csodálatos.

Lassan kilépek a nyílt terepre, elkapom a kötelet és néhányszor meghúzom, hogy ellenőrizzem, tényleg rögzítve van e. Megdöbbenésemre tényleg rögzítették. Gyorsan elkezdek mászni rajta, amikor hangokat hallok felülről.

_Valószínűleg az őrök egyike_. suhan át a fejemen. _Kérlek, csak ne áll meg itt! _

Ám ma úgy látszik, szerencsés napom van, mivel az őr továbbá és nem hallok senkit, aki a helyére jött volna. A biztonság kedvéért még lógok a kötélen néhány percig, hallgatózok, hátha felbukkan még valaki. Amikor semmit nem hallok, csak a vizet, újra elkezdek fölfelé mászni. Amint elérem a tetejét, kikukucskálok a hajó peremén.

_Még mindig senki_, állapítom meg magamban.

Lassan,halkan, de biztosan, áthúzom magamat a korláton és saját magamat is meglepve, csöndben landolok a fedélzeten. Kifújom a levegőt, amit észrevétlenül bent tartottam, és lassan felegyenesedek. Vagyis csak próbálnék, amikor legnagyobb rémületemre, egy hang szólal meg nem messze tőlem.

\- Mégis mit gondolsz, mit csinálsz itt? Főleg ilyenkor, így egyedül?

* * *

**Függővég! :D :D **

**Remélem szerettétek ezt a részt is,legalább annyira mint az előzőket! :D Na de, vajon mi fog történni? Takonypóc feldobta a bandát, Hablatyot a jelek szerint elkapták a katonák(most bár biztosan tudjátok, kinek a katonái, nemde? :D ) és Fogatlan valahol az erdőben bóklászik. Mi fog történni vajon a hőseinkkel legközelebb? :) Hát, erre még várnotok kell. :D (Ígérem, ez nem tart majd ennyi ideig! :/ :) )**

**Ja, és azt már mondtam, hogy már majdnem elértük a 3,000 megtekintést?! :D *.***

**El se tudom hinni, köszike szépen! :D :) **

**Ja és mielőtt elfelejtem, ha érdekel a szülinapi one-shotom, azt is fel tudom tölteni nektek magyarul. :)**

**Tehát, ha szeretnétek, hogy elkezdjem az Így nézd a sárkány2-t, akkor írjátok meg reviewsban vagy PMben! :D Ha legalább kettő összejön, akkor elkezdem. :)**

**Akkor, ha nincs más hátra, találkozunk a következő résznél,**

**lutavero**


	22. Szöktetés

**Újabb fejezet! :D És az eddigi legesleghosszabb! :D Nem, nem poén, A/N nélkül ez a fejezet 3073 szavas. o.O Hogy lett ennyi? xD De most komolyan, 2500-3000 szót ígértem és azt hittem, hogy két fejezetet kell egyberaknom, ahhoz, hogy ez meglegyen, ahhoz képest totálisan felülmúltam magamat. :D xD Édes kis meglepetések. xD Na, akkor ezen a héten elkezdek majd dolgozni a mozinézős ficen, amit annyira vártok. :) Eddig nem találtam magyar forgatókönyvet, úgyhogy kicsit lassú lesz a munka. :D xD**

**Na, most a sztoriról: Végre elkezdődik az igazi történet. :D Beindulnak az események is. :) Alig vártam már ezt. :D **

**Ebben a részben találhattok némi Hiccstridet és igen, néhány új szereplőt is. :D Szóval jó olvasást, élvezzétek ezt az extra hosszú részt! :D**

**Ja, és azt említettem, hogy a nézettség már megugrotta a háromezret?! köszi szépen mindenkinek, aki olvassa ezt a sztorit! :D **

**Szóval ha kérhetem, akkor olvassátok el hagyjatok valami nyomot, amiből ki tudom következtetni, hogy tetszik e az ahogy vezetem a sztorit vagy változtatnom kéne valamit. :) De, nem is húzom tovább az időtöket, jó olvasást! :)**

* * *

\- Mégis mit gondolsz, mit csinálsz itt? Főleg ilyenkor, így egyedül?

Megdermedek és érzem, hogy megfagy a vér az ereimben. Nem létezik, hogy észrevettek, ugye? Hiszen senkit nem láttam, mikor felmásztam. Vagy lehet, hogy tévedtem? Egy nagyot sóhajtva megfordulok, hogy szembenézzek a leleplezőmmel….

És ekkor meglátok egy katonát, amint egy nálam pár évvel idősebb fiút, majdnem férfit talán, von kérdőre.

-Sajnálom, csak.. izé.. tudja, jöttem ellenőrizni, hogy van e valami…

\- Tedd a sajnálatodat nem mondom, hogy hova! – dörren rá az idősebb. – Pár perc múlva indulunk vissza, hogy még több sárkányt gyűjtsünk és te csak itt bóklászol?! Erre tanítottalak én téged?

\- Persze, hogy nem.. _Mester_. – válaszolja a fiú és szinte látom magam előtt, ahogy fanyalog, ám ennek ellenére is meghajol egy kissé az idősebb előtt. Az még dörmög valamit, majd lassan elandalog a velem ellenkező irányba. Én pedig még mindig ledermedve állok, és csak nézem, ahogy a fiú a mestere után mered. _Furcsa_, szalad át a fejemen, ám mielőtt akár csak pisloghatnék is, a fiú felém fordul.

\- Utálatos egy alak, nemde? – kérdezi tőlem és lassan felém sétál. – És még ha józan lenne, de nem természetesen részegnek kell lennie. Állandóan lerészegedik, amikor újabb adag sárkánnyal térünk vissza. – dörmögi, talán leginkább magának.

Én kiegyenesedek még egy kicsit és épp igyekeznék elsurranni, ám ekkor újra felém fordul, a szemeiben ezúttal kíváncsiság.

\- Ám téged még nem láttalak ezelőtt. Egyszer sem. Új lennél? – kérdezi és eltart egy kis ideig mire rájövök, hogy hozzám beszél.

\- Ööö, igen, ..izé, .. még új vagyok…- habogom, kicsit zavartan ám szerencsémre ez nem tűnik fel neki.

\- Bizonyára az újakhoz tartozol. Hihetetlen, hogy a főnök már ilyen fiatalon gyűjt embereket- nem mintha én sokkal öregebb lettem volna nálad amikor kezdtem. – válaszolja és megvonja a vállát. – Na mindegy is, nekem mennem kell, de remélem még összefutunk valamikor. Ki tudja, egyszer talán együtt indítanak el minket vadászni.

\- Ja igen. Vadászni együtt.. Persze, alig várom..már! – igyekszek higgadtnak tűnni, pedig legbelül egyáltalán nem vagyok az. Ha ő kiszúrt, akkor vajon más is? Nem, ezen most nem szabad idegeskednem, mivel van egy sokkal fontosabb feladatom is, mégpedig az, hogy megtaláljam Vihart.

A fiú kicsit furcsán néz rám, ám egyszerűen csak megvonja a vállát és elsétál. Amikor már szinte teljesen eltűnt a szemem elől, meghallok a másik irányból valami zajt. Amilyen gyorsan csak tudok beugrok egy hordó mögé, még pont időben, mivel a következő pillanatban már két katona sétál ott, ahol nemrég még azzal a fiúval beszélgettem.

\- Nem semmik ezek a vadak mi? – kérdezi az egyik.

\- Nekem mondod? Már jó pár ezret befogtam a főnöknek, de ilyet még én sem láttam! – válaszolta a másik, mire az első keserűen felnevetett.

\- Ugye? A színe után azt várta volna az ember, hogy nyugodt lélek, erre az a lila szörnyszülött kis híján leharapta a fejemet! Azokról a karmokról nem is beszélve. Sőt, abból már négy is van neki!

\- Igazi szörnyszülött nemde? Na de mindegy is, jól meg fognak minket fizetni legalább. És holnaptól végre nem a mi gondunk lesz, hanem a főnöké!

\- Igaz, alig várom már, hogy megszabaduljunk tőle! Csak a baj van a fajtájával! Talán ha….

Többet már nem hallok a párbeszédükből, de talán így jártam jól. Érzem, hogy egyszerre leszek ideges és boldog, mivel szinte teljesen biztos vagyok benne, hogy ők Viharról beszéltek! De ha már holnap megszabadulnak tőle, akkor nekem nincs sok időm, sietnem kell. Egy mély levegőt véve kikukucskálok a hordó mögül majd lassan odafutok, ahonnan az előző két katona sétált ki még az előbb. Hallgatózok egy kicsit, ám miután nem hallok semmi zajt, csendben kinyitom az ajtót és besurranok.

Ahogy az ajtó bezáródik mögöttem szinte semmit nem látok, annyira sötét van. Aztán megcsap a meleg és a következő pillanatban kis híján öklendezni kezdek, amikor az orromat megcsapja a bűz. Jobb, ha sietek, ki tudja, mikor jönnek vissza a katonák. És minél előbb megtalálom Vihart, annál előbb eltűnhetek erről a borzalmas helyről.

* * *

Dühömben úgy vágom bele a baltámat a fába, hogy a fa recsegve repedezni kezd. Semmi mára nem tudok gondolni, csak arra, ahogy tegnap Takonypóc elárult minket. És szinte biztos vagyok benne hogy ez volt az egyetlen esélyünk arra, hogy kijuthassunk és Hablaty keresésére indulhassunk. És Takonypócnak ezt is el kellett szúrni! Ha eddig azt hittem, hogy már nem tudom jobban gyűlölni, nos, akkor tévedtem. Ám amikor Hablaty az eszembe jut, érzem, hogy a szemeimet elfutja a könny. De nem törhetek meg, nem kezdhetem el feladni a reményt. Élnie kell, valahol odakinn van, talán sérülten, de életben kell lennie! Ha nem így lenne, azt éreztem volna, egyszerűen csak tudom. Ahogy megtörlöm a szememet, hirtelen valami reccsenést hallok mögülem. Gyorsan kiveszem a baltámat a fából, vetek egy bukfencet…..

És ekkor beugrik a pillanat, amikor kis híján eltaláltam a baltámmal Hablatyot, ahogy a barlangba igyekezett Fogatlanhoz. Érzem, hogy ezúttal a balta lassan kicsúszik a kezeimből, hogy az ,,idegen" lábai előtt landoljon nem sokkal.

-Te jó ég, Asztrid csak én vagyok az! – sikoltja Halvér és mindkét kezét magasra tartva áll nem sokkal előttem.

\- Te megőrültél? Meg is tudtalak volna ölni! Kis híján meg is tettem!

\- Akkor örülök, hogy nem tetted. – sóhajtja Halvér és lassan leengedi a kezeit. – Hé, de.. minden oké,

\- Miért ne lenne? – kérdezek vissza mérgesen, mielőtt felveszem a baltámat és a torkának szegezem. – Talán kémkedtél utánam? Harold küldött?

\- Mi, dehogy ne láss rémeket kérlek. – mondja Halvér, ahogy egyre hátrál a baltámtól.. pont ahogy Hablaty tette, amikor faggattam. Az emléktől újra elfutja a szemeimet a könny és muszáj elfordulnom Halvértől, mielőtt még megláthatná. Egy viking, főleg nem egy Hofferson sosem sír. A sírás a gyengéké. Nyelek egyet és épp elindulnék a másik irányba, amikor Halvér megállít.

\- Most meg mit szeretnél? – kérdezem ezúttal kevésbé mérgesen.

\- Csak.. jó, igazából azért jöttem, hogy szóljak, nemsokára egy gyűlés lesz a Nagy Csarnokban és szinte biztos voltam benne, hogy nem akarsz lemaradni róla.

\- Mégis miről? - kérdezem fáradtan. Sem erőm, se kedvem nincs meghallgatni a felnőtteket, ahogy arról vitáznak, hogy hány felnőtt felügyeletével repülhetünk vagy, hogy egyáltalán repülhetünk e. Épp eleget hallgattam ezt az elmúlt napokban, sőt tegnap este is.

Harold egész álló este másról sem beszélt, hogy milyen bölcs döntés volt ez a felnőttektől, hogy így elkerülhetjük a szerencsétlen baleseteket és félreértéseket. Hogy így rengeteg sárkányt és vikinget képesek megmenteni. Egy idő után már szabályosan rosszul lettem a szövegétől, úgyhogy inkább alvást színlelve arról képzelegtem, ahogy megfizetek Takonypócnak. Egy rúgás itt, egy ütés ott… esetleg talán még a baltámat is használhatnám rajta…

-Figyeltél rám egyáltalán Asztrid? – kérdezi fáradtan Halvér, mire én aprón megrázom a fejemet.

\- Miért, mondtál valamit? - kérdezem, és kicsit elvigyorodom, amikor Halvér fáradtan megrázza a fejét és motyogni kezd valamit. Én pedig megadóan sóhajtok egyet. – Jó, nem, nem hallottam mit mondtál. Kicsit.. elmerültem a gondolataimban.

\- Hát azt láttam. – motyogja, ám a tekintetemet látva gyorsan hátrál egy lépést és úgy folytatja. – Jó, nem ez a lényeg, hanem amiről ezen gyűlésen lesz szó.

\- És ez azért fontos mert…

\- Mert szó lesz a repülés betiltásáról, arról, hogy ezek után mik fognak történni és.. Hablatyról is. – fejezi be olyan halkan, hogy szinte alig hallottam a mondata végét. Ismétlem szinte.

\- Mi? Mégis miről lesz szó vele kapcsolatban?

\- Hogy járjunk e ki egyáltalán keresni Hablatyot, vagy adjuk fel teljesen.

\- Mi?! És erről csak most szólsz?! – kérdezek vissza szinte sikoltva és egyből elindulnék a falu felé, ha nem tartana fel engem Halvér. - És miért csak most szólsz erről?! – kiáltom kicsit mérgesen.

\- Mert először meg kellett, hogy keresselek téged! – kiált vissza Halvér és érzem, hogy hátrahőkölök egy kicsit. Nem tudom, hogy mi látszódhat az arcomon de Halvér reakciójából ítélve nem lehet valami szép. – Asztrid én nem így…

\- Hé, semmi baj Halvér. – mondom számomra is idegen, vékony hangon. – Tényleg, ez az én hibám volt, nem a tied.

\- Akkor sem kellett volna így kifakadnom. – sóhajtja. – Sajnálom Asztrid, de tényleg.

\- Nincs semmi, de tény…

\- Hidd el, nekem is hiányzik. – suttogja Halvér, mire kérdőn nézek rá. – Hidd el, tudom, vagy legalábbis sejtem, hogy miért vagy itt, kinn az erdőben, egyedül a baltád társaságában. – mondja, miközben leül a földre.

\- Mégis mi…

\- Nem csak neked hiányzik Hablaty, hidd el. – mosolyog keserédesen, majd egy sóhaj kíséretével újra az erdőt fürkészi.

\- Hanem? Senki más nem törődik azzal, hogy ő odakinn van, esetleg sérült vagy magánál sincs! Lehet, hogy még Fogatlan is sérült! Na és akkor már pláne nincs esélyük arra, hogy hazakerüljenek! – mondom mérgesen ám amint befejeztem, egy nagy sóhajjal leülök Halvér mellé.

\- És itt van az a pont, amikor bátran a szemedbe mondom, hogy tévedsz. Nem csak te aggódsz Hablatyért. Láttad Pléhpofa állapotát? Szerintem már napok óta nem aludt, vagy ha próbált is, akkor is bizonyára ébren feküdt otthon. És Bélhangos? Tudod, hogy Hablaty olyan neki mintha a fia lenne. Emlékszel mennyit nevettünk annak idején, amikor kicsik voltunk, hogy folyton énekel azon a borzalmas hangján? Na, most alig szólal, meg amíg dolgozik. Hablaty eltűnése mindenkire hatással volt, talán még jobban is mint rád.

\- Akkor miért nem tesznek valamit? – kérdezem kicsit mérgesen.

\- Mert.. ez nem ilyen egyszerű. – sóhajtja Halvér. – Csak képzeld bele magadat Pléhpofa helyébe. Szíved szerint kint járnád a világot és keresnéd a fiadat, minden egyes apró szigetet bejárva. Ám az agyad, a lelkiismereted tudja, hogy ezt nem teheted. Itt van egy falu, tele vikingekkel és sárkányokkal, akiket etetned kell, vigyáznod kell rájuk, esetleg még meg is kell védened őket, néha akár saját maguktól. Tudod, hogy nem mehetsz, ám mégis, legszívesebben itt hagynál mindent és elindulnál.

\- Ezt mégis honnan szedted? – nézek rá kérdőn, mire Halvér elfintorodik egy kicsit.

\- Bármilyen ironikusnak hangzik is, Hablatytól. – sóhajtja, én pedig érzem,. hogy megdermedek. – Mégis mikor…

\- Volt idő, talán amikor úgy öt vagy négy évesek lehettünk, amikor még jóban voltunk Hablattyal, hogy folyamatosan együtt mászkáltunk mindenhova, szinte mindent együtt csináltunk. – mosolyodik el Halvér, a szemein látom, hogy nem teljesen van itt velem. – Sőt, ekkor még az ikrek meg Takonypóc sem volt olyan, mint ahogy később viselkedtek, remekül megvoltunk mindnyájan.

\- Hablaty mikor mondta ezt neked? – kérdezem kicsit remegő hangon, a lelkem mélyén pedig félek a választól.

\- Nem sokkal az első.. öhm,.. tudod mire gondolok. – néz rám kicsit idegesen, és én érzem, hogy összeszorul a szívem. – Na szóval, néhány napig ki sem tudott kelni az ágyból, úgyhogy én átjártam Pléhpofáékhoz, hogy társaságot nyújtsak neki. És akkor kerültél szóba te.

\- Én? – nézek rá döbbenten.

\- Igen, te. Mivel akarva vagy akaratlanul, de te mentetted meg attól, hogy komolyabban megsérüljön. Akkor vett téged észre először, de úgy igazán. – néz rám szomorúan és érzem, hogy csak most jön a legrosszabb rész. – Azt mondta, hogy szíve szerint odamenne hozzád és megköszönné neked, amit érte tettél meg ilyenek. Aztán lenézett a kezére és egy nagy sóhajjal azt mondta, hogy vagy észre se vennéd, vagy egyszerűen lenéznéd őt, mondván kinek kéne egy olyan barát, aki nem hogy esetleg őt, de még saját magát sem képes megvédeni. Aki valóban csak egy hiba, egy selejt. Én pedig annyit mondtam neki, hogy tegye amit jónak lát.

\- Komolyan így gondolta a dolgokat? – kérdezem kicsit remegő hangon.

\- Igen, ám amikor újra felálltál mellette, akkor veszett el minden. – mosolyog rám kedvesen. – Azóta nem tud másra gondolni, csak rád. És amikor elkészítette neked azt az apró baltát, amivel először mentél tréningre, úgy hét évesen talán, akkortól már tudni lehetett, hogy szinte semmi esély nincs arra, hogy elfelejtsen téged. Főleg amikor cserébe megölelted. – bök érte kicsit oldalba. – Napokig mást sem hallgattam, csak azt, hogy milyen szépen ragyogtak a szemeid, amikor megölelted, meg hogy milyen jó illatod volt.

\- Ugye csak viccelsz velem? – kérdezem tőle, és érzem, hogy enyhén elpirulok.

\- Dehogy, bárcsak azt tenném! – nevet egyet. – Komolyan mondom, utána hetekig csak ezt hallottam tőle. És látod mi lett ebből? Úgy közel tíz év után végre összejöttek neki a dolgok. – kacsint rám én pedig lehajtom a fejemet, hogy elrejtsem a vörös arcomat.

\- É ezzel a hihetetlen történettel azt akartad megmutatni nekem, hogy…?

\- Hogy nem vagy egyedül, itt vagyunk, melletted állunk ebben. Nekünk is annyira hiányzik, mint neked, hidd el. Elvégre egy nagy család lennénk, vagy mi a szösz.

\- Igen, egy nagy hatalmas család. – mondom egy kis keserű mosollyal, majd egy sóhajjal felállok. – Na szóval, mikor is lesz az a gyűlés?

\- Hát, miután mindenkit várnak rá, úgy ebéd után nem sokkal. – mondja Halvér és ő is feláll mellém és lassan elindulunk a falu felé csendben, ám ez a csönd egy kellemes, barátságos, nem kínos csönd. Talán félúton járhatunk, amikor Halvér újra beszélni kezd.

\- Jut eszembe, láttad valahol, Takonypócot?

\- Nem, de ez a szerencséje neki. Mivel ha egyszer is a szemem elé kerül, abban biztos lehet, hogy azt meg fogja keserülni. – sziszegem, többnyire magamnak, ám Halvér idegesen nyel mellettem egyet, mire veszek egy mély levegőt és kicsit kevésbé mérgesen megkérdezem. – De miért?

\- Nem tudom, gondoltam te tudod, hogy mi lett vele. Senki sem látta azóta, hogy tegnap nos, beköpött minket Haroldnak. Egyszerűen eltűnt, sőt, Kampó sincsen sehol. – válaszolja Halvér, mire kérdőn nézek rá.

\- Eltűntek? Mindketten? Mégis hogyan?

\- Nem tudom, de lassan egy napja nem láttam őket. Egyszerűen felszívódtak.

\- Á, nincs akkora szerencsénk. – válaszolom keserűen. – Biztos már a Csarnokban terpeszkedik.

\- Ha te mondod, csak azt hittem, hogy te tettél vele valamit. – néz rám félősen és muszáj elnevetnem magamat.

Ám ekkor egy zaj, egy kürtszó elnémít. Először nem tudom mire vélni a dolgot, aztán pedig rájövök, hogy ez csak annyit jelenthet, hogy a gyűlés mindjárt elkezdődik.

* * *

-Vihar? Itt vagy valahol, - suttogom halkan, ahogy ketrecről ketrecre járok, amikben néha semmi nincsen, máskor pedig olyan dolgok, amiket jobb lett volna, ha nem látok.

A szagok borzalmasak, állott víz, valamiféle romlott vagy rohadt hús és még valami, amit talán jobb, ha nem tudok azonosítani. Ahogy haladok egyre előrébb és előrébb, kezdem elveszíteni minden reményemet, hogy megtalálom a barátomat. De itt kell lenni, arról beszéltek azok a katonák, nemde? De akkor miért nem találom őt? Épp visszafordulnék, amikor végre meghallok valami hangot. Gyorsan beugrok egy fal mögé, és talán egy perc sem telik el, amikor egy katona sétál el mellettem, fütyörészve. Türelmesen megvárom,, amíg hallótávolságon kívülre kerül, aztán futni kezdek abba az irányba, ahonnan jött. Ekkor végre pedig mozgást hallok, ami nagyon is hasonlít egy sárkányéra. Ahogy közeledek, a hang egyre erősebb lesz, míg végül megpróbálkozok egy újabb kísérlettel.

-Vihar? Te vagy az, - kérdezem és teszek még egy apró lépést, amikor felbukkan előttem egy lekötözött valami. Ahogy közelebb lépek, meglátok egy siklót és tőle nem sokkal egy újabb kupacot. Épp lemondóan távoznék amikor…

_~Hablaty? Te lennél az?_ – kérdezi egy hang mire gyorsan futni kezdek az irányába.

-Vihar? Tényleg te vagy az? Jó ég, jól vagy? Nem sérültél meg, ugye? – kérdezem, ahogy odaérek a ketrece elé, mire egy vidám, ám talán kissé fáradt sárga szempár fogad. Épp próbálnám kinyitni az ajtót, amikor észreveszem, hogy az be van zárva.

_~Jó ég Hablaty, mégis mit csinálsz te itt?!_ – kérdezi kicsit idegesen talán?

-Aminek látszik. – felelem, és ekkor kiszúrok egy kulcscsomót a falon. Gyorsan odalépek, leveszem és már illesztem is a kulcsot a zárba, amit szerencsémre nyit. – Jöttem, hogy megmentselek téged!

_~Nem kellett volna idejönnöd!_ – hissenti fenyegetőleg, ám én nem foglalkozok ezzel, gyorsan elkezdem kioldozni őt.~Ha meglátnak, akkor..

-De nem fognak, nyugi. – simogatom meg a fejét nyugtatólak, mielőtt újra nekiesnék a köteleknek a kis késemmel, amit szerencsére mindig magamnál tartok.

_~Az éjfúriát hol hagytad?_ – kérdezi tőlem gyanakvóan.

-Ő is itt van velem, ő hozott ide. Ő épp vacsorát gyűjt az erdőben. – mondom és végre sikerült elvágnom minden kötelet, így Vihar azonnal feláll és elkezd nyújtózni egy kicsit.

_~Ez valami nagyszerű érzés_. – mondja és öröm látni, ahogy egy apró mosolyféle bujkál a szája szélén. Gyorsan megvakarom az állát és kivezetem a ketrecből.

-Nem kéne több sárkánynak itt lennie? – kérdezem kicsit gyanakvóan, ahogy bezárom vihar mögött a ketrec ajtaját és épp eldobnám a kulcsot, amikor meglátom a sikló szemeit. Sárga, nem is, vöröses szemek, amik úgy világítanak a sötétben, mint holmi drágakövek. Ám csak fájdalmat, elveszettséget és.. egy apró és rövid pillanatig reményt látok bennük, aztán reménytelenséget. És ekkor érzem, hogy nem leszek képes itthagyni őt. Gyorsan körülnézek, és már rohanok is a ketrece felé, kezeimben a kulcsokkal.

_~Ó, igen, rengetegen voltak, ám… Hablaty te figyelsz rám egyáltalán?_ – kérdezi Vihar és hallom, ahogy utánam indul.~Hé, hová ilyen sietős?

-Nem tudom, egyszerűen csak nem tudjuk őt így itthagyni! – válaszolom a vállam fölött és a következő pillanatban már a lakattal bajlódok. – Nem hagyhatjuk itt így, hogy meghaljon vagy megöljék! - amint a lakat engedett, egyből ki is vágtam az ajtót, és befutottam a siklóhoz. Ám mielőtt melléérhettem volna, Vihar megállított. – Most meg..

_~Ő egy vad, sérült sárkány! Könnyen bánthat téged, sőt akár meg is ölhetne!_ – normális esetben meghatna ez az aggodalom és törődés, ám most csak az idő vesztegetésének érzem.

-Most nincs időnk arra, hogy megszelídítsem! Sietnünk kell, mielőtt az őrök ideérnek. – suttogom vissza és épp megkerülném Vihart, amikor a silkó beszélni kezd.

_\- Azért jöttetettek, hogy bántsatok engem?_ – kérdezi halkan, olyannyira, hogy alig hallom őt.

\- Nem, nem állt szándékunkban. - válaszolok neki.

_\- Emberek sohasem kedvesek, bántanak állandóan. _

\- De én nem olyan vagyok, én nem akarlak bántani titeket. Téged sem, se Vihart, se egyikkőtöket. Azért vagyok itt, hogy segítsek. – válaszolom és egyre közelebb araszolok hozzá, kizárva Vihar fenyegető pillantásait. – De ehhez használnom kell ezt. – mutatom fel neki a késemet, mire szisszen egyet és Vihar azonnal ott is áll mögöttem. – Hé, nyugi nincs baj, bízhatsz bennem.

_\- Honnan tudjam?_ – kérdezi idegesen.

\- Most az egyszer bíznod kell bennem. – válaszolom, és egyre közelebb kerülök a fejéhez, folyamatosan tartva a szemkontaktust. – Én ki tudlak szabadítani innen, de csak ha megengeded.

_\- Bízhatok benne? _– néz kérdőn Viharra és érzem, hogy elmosolyodom. Végre sikerült elérnem, hogy ha kicsit is , de bízzon bennem.

~Igen, nem fog bántani téged. – válaszolja a barátom nyugodtan, mire a sikló újra rámnéz és bólint egyet.

_-Rendben, de ne feledd, figyelni foglak._ – mondja még mindig bizonytalanul ám én csak bólintok egyet és elkezdem vagdosni a köteleit, amiktől vihar segítségével gyorsan megszabadulunk.

Amint a sikló is felállt a lábaira, némi segítséggel persze, elindulunk kifelé. Ezúttal nem zárom be a ketrecet, a kulcsokat is eldobom valami sötét lyukba.

-Oké, szóval Vihar, merre vitték a többieket? – nézek a két sárkányra kérdőn. Nyilvánvalóan kell lennie egy bejáratnak, mármint egy másiknak, ahol behozták őket ide, mivel ahonnan én jöttem, ott biztosan nem fognak átférni.

~_Ott arra. Ennek az alagútnak a végén hoztak be engem és arrafelé vittek el mindenkit._ – mondja és az orrával a folyosó másik vége felé mutat, az ellenkező irányba, ahonnan én jöttem.

-Rendben, akkor mire várunk még? Induljunk. – mondom és a vezetésemmel elindulunk a kijárat, a szabadság felé.

* * *

**Na, ez lett volna. :D Tetszett? :) Megfogott ez a rész? :) Remélem igen. :D**

**Na akkor a kérdések: Vajon hőseink végre kijutnak a szabadságba? Sikerül Hablatynak megmenteni Vihart és a legújabb barátját? Vagy valaki az útjukat állja majd? És hol van Fogatlan? Hibbanton is zajlanak ám az események közben, ne felejtsétek. Vajon hogy döntenek a vikingek? Feladják Hablatyot? Feladják a keresését? És vajon hova dugtam Takonypócot és Kampót?**

**Mindenre választ kaphattok majd a következő részben, az Új kezdetben vagy Új kezdetek, ebben még nem vagyok biztos. :D**

**Tehát akkor legközelebbi résznél(vagyis még előtte a filmnézős ficben. :D) találkozunk,**

**lutavero**


End file.
